Turnscale
by Acobracadabra
Summary: After being briefly exposed to a mysterious substance, Sharpshooter Robert Carter goes under a shocking transformation. But perhaps his new form can provide the much needed edge that the resistance needs... Especially for a particular ADVENT Viper. Warning: Violence, Swears, and Explicit content of Male!Viper on Fem!Viper action in a few chapters. Don't ask why, just enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVENT Compound**

"Clear!" Madison yelled before the breaching charge detonated, throwing the metal doors of there hinges as the team entered the hidden ADVENT lab. The dark skinned ranger Eliza was the first to enter as she scanned the place with her shotgun

Seconded to following her in was Dimitri as the bald Russian man held his lofty mag cannon. Next a thin face showed itself as the Iranian operative, Amir, entered the compound.

And then Madison entered, his GREMLIN hovering over his shoulder as his mutton chops did little to hide his grin before the last operative came in.

Robert Carter breathed a sigh of relief as the sharpshooter stepped over the burnt hole, his aged iPod was on his hip as he took off his earphones, putting his Gauss rifle on his back to take out his pistol. Robert was still relatively new to the team as he had only done about 5 missions with them, however they had quickly gotten acquainted and before long, they became an unstoppable force despite Robert only being a corporal.

"See! That's what I'm talking about! Explosives fix everything!" Madison said before the Texan laughed, Madison was known to be a slight pyromaniac

Dimitri smirked as he looked at the Texan, "Yeah sure cowboy... I won't forget that time with the Sectopod."

Madison's bearded face immediately turned red, "Hey! I keep telling you partner, that was an accident!"

"Quiet." Eliza whispered, the ranger was pretty much the leader of there small team, and it helped that she possessed the natural qualities. "The lab might not be abandoned like Intel suggested." Eliza turned her head to Robert and Madison. "You two, search the laboratories, find anything that might be of use to the eggheads back in the Avenger. Me, Dimitri, and Amir will go further down the hallway to find any hostiles."

Robert and Madison nodded, "Yes ma'am." the Texan said before he turned and grinned at Robert. "C'mon partner, they might have a stash of Twinkies."

The sharpshooter sighed, "What is it with you and Twinkies."

The two of them walked off into the next hallway.

 **ADVENT Lab**

Robert inspected the lab equipment, the sharpshooter deep in thought at what could have transpired here. Were there human's working here? Could they have possibly known that they were creating ways to kill of there race? Would they have even cared? The noise of something crinkling broke him away from his thoughts as he turned away from the tables. Madison of course was being Madison, as the Texan was stashing things inside of his pockets as his GREMLIN floated next to him.

"Hey Madison, you ever think about who worked here?"

Madison stopped what he was doing as he looked up at his friend before shrugging, "Uh, I don't know. Does it matter?"

"I mean, remember that time when we had to deal with civilians? They thought we were there to kill them for Christ sake. How much have the ADVENT brain washed them?"

The Texan merely scoffed, "Let them believe what they want for now, but I'm sure we'll find a way to expose the truth. And when that happens, I'll be laughing when those Civies beat down the ones that fed them bullshit for years and years."

"How do you think that'll happen?" Robert asked, the Texan merely chuckled.

"Easy, we'll show them the poster me and you were in. Remember that one?"

Robert smiled in remembrance, "Yeah... I remember. We both looked super fucking stupid..."

"Eeyup. And that was the beauty of-" Madison was interrupted as he tripped over something, the Texan clinging onto his foot as he yelled in pain and anger. Robert immediately ran by his side.

"What happened!?"

"I god damn tripped over somethin', who the hell just leaves shit lying around here!?"

The sharpshooter looked to the side to see a small metal canister on the ground next to Madison. Robert shook his head before he picked it up, "Great job, you literally-"

And then it sprayed something, directly on his face as the Xcom operative instinctively closed his eyes and sputtered. Quickly wiping off the chemical as he spat saliva out of his mouth.

Madison immediately stood up.

"Robert! Jesus, are you okay!?"

The sharpshooter sputtered, the last of the fluid falling off as he took a breath of air, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

Madison still looked worried, "Ya sure? Ya don't feel sick or anything, do ya? That could be poison spit for all I know." The Texan said before he beckoned his GREMLIN, "Here, I'll run an aid protocol just in case. It's better to be safe than sorry."

Robert nodded as he let the drone do it's work before pulling back, Madison checking the screen on the device.

"Huh, says you're fine." Madison sighed a breath of relief before he showed off his telltale grin, "Welp Robert, looks like you just become the first person to get extra terrestrially bukkaked."

"Fuck you Madison... Just fuck you." Robert said in frustration, the Texan let out a hearty laugh.

"C'mon, Let's get back to the others. I can't wait to tell them what just happened."

The specialist left as Robert shook his head before shivering.

"Why the hell is it so cold all of the sudden?" Robert asked to nobody in particular before walking out of the room, leaving the metal canister behind.

 **Avenger**

The team got off the Skyranger, their boots clanking against the ground as Dimitri laughed out again.

"And you say, he had Sectoid sperm sprayed onto his face!?" The russian yelled out loudly before laughing again, "That is most hilarious thing I have ever heard!"

"I know! C'mon, I wonder what SPARK would say about this!"

Robert groaned in frustration as he walked off the ramp, slinging his sniper rifle over his body. Amir put a hand on his shoulder as the Iranian man seemed concerned, "Do not listen to them Robert. Just remember that it happens to the best of us."

Robert face palmed as Amir's dialogue had the opposite effect. "God damn it... I'm fine. Really!"

Eliza walked up next to the two of them as she sighed and shook her head, giving Robert a sympathetic look, "Go get some rest you two, I gotta give a mission report to the the higher ups."

Amir nodded as Robert walked away without saying anything, he was still frustrated at the whole fluid thing, but at least he knew that Madison wouldn't spread the news around the ship... At least he thought he knew.

He entered the elevator before he scratched his skin, his hairs stood up as if he had a severe case of goose bumps. It felt as if his blood had froze for a second as his veins stopped only for it to warm up again like normal.

Robert he gently shrugged, perhaps it was a side effect from the aid protocol. After all he had heard stories from the veterans on the effect of med-gel.

The doors open before he got off, now in the barracks. The sector consisted of a hallway that had 5 integrated bunks, a pool table at the end, and a few exercise equipment. Because these barracks had been newly built, the only people that inhabited it for now was Robert's squad, however soon that wouldn't be the case. He passed a discarded and broken treadmill after Madison had attempted to use it as a tool for some Twinkie making shenanigan, of course it did not end well.

Robert smiled to himself before he yawned, now feeling tired due to the cold air.

He paused. Cold usually kept him awake, not make him sleepy.

What the hell was going on with him? Robert cautiously looked at his hands as he twiddled his fingers before he hung his head down, "What the hell am I doing? I should just go to sleep." The sharpshooter said to himself before he got out of his combat gear, hanging his vest and iPod next to his cot. His sketchbook had been left on the side table, every so often he would listen to music and draw in his free time.

He was now in his under shirt and pants before he yawned again, now falling to the side as he pulled his blanket over himself.

And without further ado, he closed his eyes, his mind now in full shutdown as he dreamed.

It was of snakes.

 **Next Day**

The loud alarm clock blared as Robert groggily awoke, his scaly black hand brushing away the covers as he climbed down from his cot before he stretched. He turned his head to see the rest of his team sleeping, all were accounted for except Madison, who was probably brushing his teeth already. He had quickly learnt that the Texan was a early riser as he used to be a farmhand.

Robert sighed, this time a bit raspier then usual as he slithered forward to the bathroom. The stalls were empty as Madison was busy washing his face.

"Mornin' partner." The Texan said as his eyes were closed, busy getting the soap out of them. "I hope you slept well with Sectoid sperm on your face." Madison said as he laughed.

Robert rolled his blue eyes as he rasped out, "I hate you."

There was a pause as Madison wiped the rest of his face, his eyes starting to open as he looked at the mirror.

"Ha! What the hell happened to your voic-"

The operative saw a menacing black Viper in the mirror, there was a pause before the Texan yelled in shock.

"HOLY SHIT! VIPER!"

Robert immediately shook his scaly head, "Yeah, I'm not gonna fall for-"

And then he looked in the mirror and flinched, the black Viper disappearing from the mirror as he fell to the floor. Robert panicked, attempting to find out where it was as he looked around. Only to see Madison staring down at him in shock.

"Madison! This isn't the time to be fucking around! Where the hell did it-" And then Robert's daze wore off as he saw his own hands, his fingers were now long and scaly, ending in dangerous looking nails.

Madison backed away as he stared wide eyed, Robert slowly getting to his knees... Or rather his tail as he slowly turned his head to the mirror.

Sure enough, the black scaled Viper did the same. It's serpentine face menacing but it's blue eyes full of confusion.

He looked on, a single thought crossing his mind as he began to shake.

As did the Viper.

"Wha- What...?" Robert hissed as he looked down at his new body, his scales glistening in the bathroom light as he now sported a muscular upper body. It felt as if his legs were still there, but now replaced with a long snake tail that held him upright instead.

Madison cautiously approached as he looked up at the Viper, "R-Robert? Is that you?"

Immediately the door to the bathroom opened as an angry Dimitri came in, followed by Amir as the Iranian appeared worried. "Which Cyka Blyat keeps fucking yel-" And then Dimitri saw Robert, who was now a giant black Viper as the Russian flinched in shock. "Cyka Blyat!"

Robert's eyes widened before he slithered away into the stall, locking himself in as he heard Dimitri spewed curses in Russian.

"Robert wait!" Madison yelled out, before Eliza entered, her sleeping mask was wrapped around her forehead as she walked in.

"What the hell is going on here?!" She commanded, Dimitri turned his head to her as Amir stared at the stall in shock.

"Big fucking Viper!" The Russian yelled as he attempted to walk past her, "Grab the guns-"

"Wait! Jesus Christ!" Madison said in desperation, "That's Robert you're gonna kill!"

"Robert?" Amir asked in a hush tone, "You are not making any sense Madison."

Madison turned his head to the Iranian, "That's because Robert's been turned into a fucking Viper!"

"Quiet!" Eliza commanded, all of the team pausing as they turned their heads to her. "There is only one way we can get to the bottom of this." There leader silently approached the stall before she knocked on it gently. "Robert? Are you in there?"

There was a pause before the sound of a raspy voice was heard. "G-Go away. I'm fine."

Eliza paused before she spoke, "By all means soldier, you do not sound fine." She sighed as she looked at the rest of the team before they bunched close together in the front of the stall. "Robert. We're going to open the door now."

There was no response, the team took it as a affirmative before Eliza slowly opened the stall door.

Sure enough, a black Viper was slumped in the corner, hiding it's face away from them as it's menacing body was defensively coiled around itself to take up the least space possible.

It's eyes peered through it's coils, but they appeared to be scared and nervous rather then aggressive.

Eliza paused before she spoke, "How did this happen?"

The Viper that was Robert paused before he uncoiled himself, his body still tense as Robert looked at his team. "I-I don't know. I didn't even realize before Madison saw me like thisss."

There was a pause before Madison exploded, "It must've been that fucking canister from yesterday! Fucking ADVENT probably filled it with weird alien bullshit! Now he's a god damn Viper!"

"Madison." Eliza said as she beckoned the Texan to calm down, he paused before he coughed politely.

"Right... Sorry Partner."

Dimitri watched as well, the Russian staring with disbelief as he instinctively spoke in his native tongue. "это пиздец."

"We need to tell someone of this." Amir said with concern, "Perhaps they might be able to help Robert."

Eliza turned her head to Robert. "C'mon Robert. We'll get you to Richard... He might be able to help.". The black Viper slowly nodded as he stood upright, still shaking as if he was getting accustomed to his body. "And whatever happens, you're still apart of our team." Eliza added as she guided the way.

 **Research Labs**

"Fascinating... Absolutely fascinating." Richard said as he inspected the Viper, Robert was sitting on the white table as best as he could despite his new anatomy. His tail lazily drooped on the floor. "This is quite possibly the most bizarre case I have ever heard of."

"Well? Can you fix him doc?" Madison asked, the whole squad was there as they all waited for an answer.

Richard paused as he grabbed a scanner from the table, slowly hovering it over Robert as the Viper stared at him with it's blue eyes. Richard paused as he looked at it before he looked back up.

"I don't know."

Robert slowly hung his head down as Madison stepped forward.

"What the hell do you mean?!"

Richard sighed, "Have a look at this." The head researcher said as he showed the tablet, "As you can see here, this is a normal human DNA strand." Richard then changed the screen, now showing a different colored helix. "And this is Robert's..."

Madison paused as Eliza spoke, "Are you saying that he isn't even human anymore?"

"Yes and No." Richard said, "Whatever fluid that was sprayed in Roberts face must have been some extremely virile gene splicing composition. Something I didn't even think possible. And it seems that unless we can research more into this, Robert will have to stay as a Viper... However I have never even seen or heard of a male variant of a Viper yet... Perhaps there is much about the races of the ADVENT we still don't understand." The scientist mused to himself.

"So is there any way we can help?" Amir asked.

Richard looked at Robert before looking back at the squad, "Well... If we put resources into it, then we can possibly-"

"No." Robert rasped, "Don't."

Dimitri tilted his head, "What's gotten into you comrade? Do you not want to be cured?"

"I'm not going to spend our bases scarce budget if it's just for myself. I'd rather have it put into more useful things."

"Eliza, speak some sense into Robert will ya?" Madison said pleadingly.

The ranger paused as she looked at the Viper before she asked, "Are you sure Robert? There could be a potential-"

"I don't wanna hear it and that's final." Robert hissed as he crossed his scaly arms before he looked down, "I-I'll just try to be _sss_ ome use... Hell... You can autopsy me if you want doc."

Madison immediately sputtered, "Have you lost your fucking mind Robert!"

Amir nodded his head, "I agree, what you said is absolute-"

The doors opened as an aged man came through before he walked up to the group. John Bradford crossed his arms as he inspected Robert.

"You were right Richard... You do have to see it to believe it."

The squad immediately realized they were in the presence of a superior as all of them gave a salute, including Robert as his scaly fingers brushed against his reptilian forehead. John nodded as he spoke, "At ease operatives."

John looked up at Robert, the black Viper stared down from to avoid eye contact.

"You must be Robert."

The black Viper looked up as he nodded slowly, "Yes Sir."

"And how exactly did this happen?" John asked as he turned his head to Richard, the scientist coughed before he spoke.

"I have a lot of theory's regarding the substance that Robert was exposed to. But I believe the most likely explanation was that it was some biological weapon, or possibly a production method that the ADVENT were testing in order to introduce more Viper's. Regardless, I believe it is fortunate that Robert has appeared to have maintained his mental state."

"And how was he exposed to this chemical?" John asked, there was a pause before Madison slumped to his knees.

"It's all my fault, If I hadn't tripped over that stupid fucking thing, then we wouldn't have founded it. Even my GREMLIN showed that Robert was fine."

Robert looked at his friend with pity, "It's not your fault Madison, I picked it up. Remember?"

John shook his head, "It doesn't matter whose fault it was. I came here to ask one thing." The older man turned his head to Robert. "Come with me to the shooting range Robert, I wanna test something."

 **Shooting Range**

Robert looked around nervously as he fumbled with his new shirt, his sleeping wear had been torn due to his change in size, so the higher ups had gotten him a giant Xcom t-shirt from the old war. Not that he was ungrateful, but he now felt unworthy of wearing it due to his new appearance. The t-shirt covered his scaly black chest as it perfectly accommodated his size.

John came up next to him as he looked at the drawn Sectoid target.

"Nervous Robert?"

The black Viper steadied his breath before he slithered upright, "I-I don't understand... How are you trusting me with a weapon? What if the ADVENT somehow figure out how to gain control of me? What if I turn?"

John crossed his arms, "Richard said your mental state was unaffected. And I see he was right if your displaying worry." The Officer turned his head to the shooting range, "Besides, you're a good operative Robert. No DNA splice is going to change that."

"You can't be implying that-" Robert paused, "You believe I can still fight for Xcom?"

John simply shrugged, "That's the idea."

Robert steadied his breath as his elongated, black scaled, snake like face turned to that of determination. "Very well. What do I have to do _Ss_ sir _?"_ Robert rasped.

The green shirted man grinned as he reached into a weapon closet, grabbing a Gauss rifle. Similar to the one John had used on the field. "Shoot that drawn Sectoid."

The Viper tilted his head, "Really? That's-"

And then the target went back as the pulley took it towards the far end of the shooting range, adding two more Sectoid targets as they rapidly moved between eachother. Robert gulped, it was hard to hit a rapidly moving target at that speed, it would miracle if his shot connected.

He looked at John only for the Central Officer to gesture for him to fire. Robert looked back before he peered through his scope.

And then everything clicked.

He fired, the magnetized bullet perfectly going through all three of the drawn Sectoids, the bullet striking perceptively in all three of the targets forehead, in the exact same spot. Robert lowered his rifle as he gaped in shock. How the hell did he pull off a shot like that?

"Just as I suspected. You have the accuracy of a Viper now." John said as he crossed his arms, "No human could ever even hope to pull of a shot like that."

"R-Really?" Robert asked as he set down the Gauss Rifle.

John nodded before he took a pen from a nearby table and immediately threw it. The utensil was aimed at Robert as the Viper operative unceremoniously caught it, between his two long fingers that is. Robert stared at his fingers in wonder as he dropped the pen, looking at his own hands.

"And reflex too." John added, "I believe I've seen enough."

Robert didn't know why, but he felt excited. A wave of exhilaration passed through him as he realized what this meant. He could fire a gun well, if not better now due to his transformation, and now his new reptilian and animalistic reflex made him perfectly suited for combat. He could still serve Xcom.

"We'll run another training course to test if your movement ability has been impaired. Understood?"

Robert nodded an affirmative.

"Now get a move on operative, I have to check up on something."

The Viper saluted before he left, leaving John as the Officer looked at the shutters on the shutters became transparent, revealing someone sitting behind them as a figure watched with interest.

"Did you see all that commander?" John asked.

The figure gave a thumbs up in approval.

 **Barracks, 3 hours later**

When Robert had arrived back to the barracks with his assigned rations, the squad was awfully quiet as they sat down. Robert had been afraid that he would break the chair, so instead he had rested his upper body on the coils of his tail, using a spork to eat a piece of steak.

They ate in silence before Amir looked up from his meal, "Robert... What did John tell you?"

Robert stopped eating as he looked up, "Well... He took me to the shooting range and then I performed a movement test to _Ss_ see if I was still combat operational."

"Wait." Dimitri said, "You mean they will let you fight on?"

The Viper nervously stared down, "Yeah..."

There was a long pause before Madison breathed a sigh of relief, "Well ain't that breath of fresh air. I really thought you were seriously going to do yourself in with that autopsy idea."

"Da, this is better idea then autopsy." Dimitri said in agreement as Amir nodded.

Robert was surprised to say the least, he had expected his team mates to take the news with fear seeing as he was now... This thing...

"I don't get it... Aren't you guys s _ss_ upposed to be... Y'know..."

"What?" Eliza asked, "We're happy you can fight with us Robert. Remember what we promised? Whatever happens, you're still apart of our team."

Robert looked up from his food before he smiled, his scaly lips bending upwards. "Thanks guys..."

Madison opened his arms as he stood up from his chair, "C'mon, group hug people."

Everybody stood up as they all got into a cliche, albeit, heartwarming group hug as Madison patted everyone on the back. Madison pulled back as he grinned, "Besides, I can't wait to see the look on ADVENTS face when you come into the picture. They'll be runnin' like a bat outta hell."

"Which begs the question, how good is your combat ability soldier?" Eliza asked.

Robert scratched the back of his hood like head as he spoke, "Well... They had me s _s_ shoot a Gauss rifle, got three targets with one shot."

"Incredible..." Amir said, "Perhaps there are some benefits to your change."

Robert paused in thought before he admittedly agreed. "Maybe..."

They all finished their respective rations before Robert uncoiled himself, "I gotta go see Lily, John told me she told me engineering had something to show me."

"Yeah sure! Get going partner!" Madison said cheerfully. Robert smiled as he left, the words of his squad mates giving him confidence and courage to face the world despite his new appearance. However before he went into the elevator, he reached out onto his personal bed and grabbed his left behind iPod. The earphones still miraculously worked as they stretched over his serpentine head and into the hole of his reptilian ear.

He clicked play before one of his favorite song came on.

 _Brazil_ , the version played and sung by Geoff Mulduar.

He smiled to himself as he used his new long tongue to whistle the lyrics despite his raspy voice, he was glad to see something still remained the same as the elevator closed. Taking him to the engineering bay.

 **Engineering**

When the elevator doors opened, he was greeted by SPARK as he looked at him up and down. The engineering section was still quite messy, but it seemed to have tidied up the last time he was here.

Before he had the body of a Viper that is.

Robert dismissed that thought as he looked at the MEC, "Hey SPARK, what does Lily have in store?"

And then SPARK spoke, revealing the it's true voice, "Ugh, didn't know we were hiring dirty snakes now." The MEC said in a condescending tone.

Robert immediately frowned, "Lily, you programmed Julian into the SPARK?"

"Yep."

The Viper turned his head to see Lily busily working on something as she lifted her welding mask and gaped, "Wow... I gotta admit Carter. Seeing you up close is more different then hearing about it."

Most operatives had known of Lily, as all of them respected her to a high degree. She worked tirelessly to equip them and give them better gear, gear that could save them on the field. Robert had met the engineer a couple of times, and he was always thankful to her.

"Yeah... _Sss_ ame goes for me too." Robert rasped. "When I look in the mirror that is..."

Lily took on a piteous look, "Hey... Don't weigh yourself down. I got something to show you." She turned her head to the MEC, "Julian, bring the design over here."

"Why don't you get some other errand boy to-" Suddenly Julian paused before his programming straightened itself out, "Very well."

Robert sighed as he watch the MEC go into the backroom, "I _sss_ till don't get why you have Julian programmed on SPARK. I heard he was a complete asshole."

The engineer merely chuckled, "I know. But... My father put a lot of work into him." She shook her head, "And... Don't tell anyone this, but I kinda felt bad for him."

"Felt bad? Why? The veterans told me that Julian tried to kill you and the squad Alpha."

Lily nodded in agreement, "Yeah... You are right, that still wasn't an excuse for trying to kill us all. I got rid of his higher level reasoning, he'll have to obey and listen to my commands. But he was also right about being left behind, he even felt betrayed by my father."

Julian came back with a giant crate, "Here. Don't expect me to put it on for you." The AI said harshly.

"Put it on?" Robert asked, Lily nodded.

"Julian designed it, but I developed it even further to make it comfy after John even gave me an estimate of your new weight and height."

The Viper reached down as he opened the crate, revealing a modified spider suit that seemingly appeared spread out. Robert grabbed it before holding it up, realizing the end of it was incredibly long and curved, almost as if...

"Can I?" Robert asked to Lily, the engineer nodded as the operative slowly put it on. Pulling it over his head as the long end of it adjusted downwards, covering his lower and upper body in a comfortable yet armored fashion as it stretched down to where his tail met the ground. He was even able to wriggle his long serpentine neck as he turned to slither, looking back at Lily, "I-I don't know what to say."

Lily smiled, "Let's keep it at a thank you."

Robert nodded, "Thanks Lily..." And then he turned his head to MEC, "And... Well... Thank you too Julian."

The MEC tilted his head, "Why are you giving me your worthless praise?"

"Well, Lily said that you de _sss_ igned the first version of it."

Julian didn't respond, instead pausing in thought.

Suddenly the alarms blared as John Bradford spoke through it, "Attention, Squad 3. Report to mission control."

"Squad 3?" Lily asked, "Isn't that your team?"

Roberts eyes widened. "I gotta go!" He turned his head to Lily, "Thanks again you two! I owe the both of you!"

Lily waved, "Good luck out there Carter!" She said as she chuckled.

"Yes, yes. Try not to get yourself stupidly killed after I was forced to design that cursed thing." Julian said mercilessly.

The Viper sported a look of determination as he entered the elevator, now taking him upwards.

 **Mission Control**

Robert entered the large briefing room, a giant hologram of earth gently floated in the middle as a few operatives were busy working on the best course of action. However when Robert had slithered in, they all paused as they stared at him. Robert assumed that they had heard the news as nobody seemed to shout in surprise or raise any weapons as he hung his serpentine head low to avoid eye contact, luckily everybody seemed to pity Robert rather then despise him. That was the least they could do for him.

He raised his head before he saw his team, being informed by John. He quickly slithered up to them as his four squad mates turned their heads to him and smiled.

"Glad to see you're already equipped operative." John said as he looked back at the group, "As you can see, command has made a consensus. We will be including operative Robert in this assault."

Madison patted his armored shoulder, "Glad to see you here partner..."

The Viper nodded as he spoke with pride, "Yeah. I wanna thank high command too... For giving me a chance to fight for Xcom."

"You're appreciation is noted operative." John said before he went on, "As I was saying, you're mission is simple." The Central Officer as he pointed at the tablet, "Tell me, does this look familiar?"

Eliza's eyes widened, "Isn't that the location from Operation Gatecrasher?"

"Exactly. Apparently ADVENT didn't get the message and are publicly going to erect another statue, but that is besides the point." John said, "Our moles were able to find intel on a lightly guarded information cache. I want you all to secure it and hack into it, we might be able to delay the Avatar Project with that info."

Madison raised his hand, "And what about the statue?"

"That will be a side objective." John said as he implied a greater meaning.

The Texan smiled, whilst Dimitri shook his head as he sighed mournfully. A bad sign obviously.

"Get ready to board Skyranger, you'll be briefed on the way."

The squad nodded as they turned around, all five of them together and as a team before they got in the elevator.

 **Skyranger**

They all sat buckled into their respective places, even Robert as his scaly arms held onto the metal. In all truth, he was incredibly anxious.

Perhaps there was a miscalculation with the higher ups, what if he wasn't actually combat ready as he hoped he was? It was already crazy enough that he was being sent on a retrieval mission after all that had transpired.

" _ **2** **minutes till I drop you guys off, you'll be undetected.**_ " Firebrand said through the radio.

Madison smiled from across Skyranger, "Hey! Robert! You still got that relic with ya?"

Robert broke away from his musings as he nodded, "I never leave without it."

"Well? Why don't ya play us something! Get us pumped for the good of the mission."

Robert paused as he looked at beside him, Dimitri and Amir seemed supportive as they grinned at him whilst Eliza smiled warmly. The Viper operative thought for a second as he reached down to his iPod, carefully using his long fingers to sift through his large list of music.

It took a second for him to find the perfect one

"I think you guy _sss_ might like this one."

He clicked play before music blared. The song, _Firestarter_ , the version sung by Torre Florim played as they unbuckled themselves from their seats and stood up, getting ready to rappel down.

"This is good song." Dimitri admitted. "Depicts Madison perfectly."

"Hey! I ain't twisted!" Madison said before he gazed up in thought, "At least I don't think so."

Eliza and Amir walked up to Robert as they primed their weapons, "Can you still rappel?" Eliza asked. The Viper nodded as he took his Gauss rifle and pistol, putting it on his belt as he looked down at his scaly body.

It still felt unreal to see it, his newly designed armor at least made him forget what had happened to him as the symbol of Xcom was shone proudly on the front of it.

"Yeah. John had me trained in a mobility course. It honestly feels natural with this body."

"That is good to hear." Amir said, as if on Que the ramp began to open. Robert briefly looked down at his iPod as he halted the music, putting his earphones in his new reptilian earholes.

"Alright, it's showtime." Madison said as he rappelled down, Dimitri following closely behind him. Amir and Eliza were next as the clung onto the rope descended. Robert sighed as he calmed his breath, the music working wonders to distract him of his fears before his hand grabbed onto the rope.

He opened his blue eyes as he rasped out.

"Let's do thi _sss_."

And without further ado, he followed down after them, his strong Viper hand grasping the rappel as he landed effortlessly. His squad looked at him before they looked back out, they were in an ally way.

" _ **Alright team. You know the drill.**_ " John said over the radio, " _ **Move out.**_ "

They all nodded as they went forward, Robert slithering as he kept up with his team. All with the same goal in mind.

Complete the mission.

 **Statue**

Xalah slowly slithered up to the command truck as the Viper collected her beam rifle, her yellow and orange patterned scales glistened in the sunlight as she held her rifle close to her body. She turned around to the statue and the crowd of growing humans that stood. Awaiting for the statue to be unveiled.

Although she had been sent here by her masters to oversee the unveiling, In reality her true job was for her to guard a hidden info cache that was awaiting transportation. The likes of which was calmly being load inside the guarded truck.

Of course, for the past few months, this operation would've been overseen by ADVENT troopers due to the unveiling being in a city center. However with the increase of guerrilla activities all around the globe, things were becoming more... Of an annoyance to say the least as they now began to include Vipers in the populated city areas.

She hissed in frustration as she stared at the crowd before looking at the ADVENT officer.

" _We're too exposed out here. When will we transport the cache?_ " Xalah asked.

The officer turned his head, his helmet obscuring his features as he answered, " _When the Elders will it._ "

She shut her mouth as she looked on, she knew better then to speak out against the Elders wishes. Their word was law. But at the same time there had to be a better alternative to this.

There just had to be.

She hissed out again as her long fingers reached down her rifle. She was about to prime it before she tasted something.

Before her race had been uplifted by the Elders, most Vipers would use there long tongues to taste the air and sense. Nowadays that function had been lost, instead keen eyes and reflex had made up for this loss. However that didn't mean that Viper's could no longer sense other Viper's. Xalah let her purple tongue hiss again as he red eyes scanned the area.

She sensed another Viper nearby.

Xalah tilted her head in confusion, " _Officer, I sense something._ "

The ADVENT Officer turned his head to her, " _What do you-_ "

And then suddenly the loud noise of a magnetic discharge was heard before the Officer's head exploded into orange chunks. The small crowd of human's in the area immediately panicked as they dispersed from the scene. ADVENT troopers immediately yelled out in alarm before gunfire broke out, figures from the alleyways showed themselves as they fired upon the ADVENT.

Xalah's eyes widened as the Viper slithered into an alley way, her heart beating against her chest as she attempted to coil her head down.

She knew deep down that this would happen, and now she would have to fight for her survival.

" _Elders protect me..._ " Xalah said to herself before she loaded her beam rifle, now sporting a determined face as her red eyes narrowed. She would await the moment, and then she would strike.

 **Rooftop**

"Nice shot Robert! You blew that bastards head clean off!" Madison yelled out as he opened fire at the ADVENT down below, his GREMLIN floating close to him.

Eliza, Amir, and Dimitri were down at the street level.

The Russian was firing off his Mag cannon at will as he suppressed the Troopers. Amir on the other hand had used his Psi Amp to cast soulfire, barraging an unfortunate trooper with psychic energy as the alien vomited orange blood and fell to the ground, dead.

Eliza in the meanwhile, had taken a flanking route as she aimed her shard gun at a nearby trooper and fired, tearing the alien into pieces as shards tore through the hybrids body.

Robert didn't say anything, most of the time he was quiet when he was looking through the scope. When he was young, his grandfather taught him to be silent when hunting deer in Kentucky.

His sharpshooting skills therefore translated well when he had joined Xcom at the age of 30, and now even better with his precise reptilian eye sight. Robert breathed in before he aimed in on a ADVENT trooper that had briefly gotten out of cover, priming a grenade in his hand.

He breathed out, his long tongue hissing on instinct before he fired.

The magnetic round hitting the grenade as it exploded, obliterating the ADVENT troopers that were near the detonation zone. Officially making the area clear.

Madison gaped in shock, as the rest of the team turned there heads to him.

Robert merely shrugged and rasped, "What?"

" **This is Command, have you located the Intel cache?** "

Madison shook out of his stupor before he climbed down, the Texan took a second before he pointed. "There. Right there. GREMLIN sensed some sort of storage unit."

" **Copy that, extract with caution.** " John responded.

Eliza reloaded her shard gun as Robert slither down from the platform, brandishing a pistol. Eliza spoke out, "You heard the man, let's move."

They all nodded before they moved forward and in between cover, reaching the truck as Madison opened the door, revealing a small ADVENT council. "Ah! That's what I'm talking about." He turned his head to the rest of the team, "I'll get this machine singin' in no time." Madison said as his GREMLIN's tablet opened up, allowing him to hack into the system.

Amir turned his head to Robert, "I must say Robert. That was an admirable shot. Not even I can detonate an explosive yet with Psi."

"Yes. Very good shooting." Dimitri agreed as he kept his eyes peeled. Robert's large mouth smiled and acknowledged there compliments.

"Got it!" Madison said as he stepped off the truck, "I even left a little surprise for them..." The Texan said to himself as he chuckled darkly before he looked up. "Let's get the hell outta here!"

Eliza nodded before she popped a flare, rolling it in front of them as it separated into a square. Dimitri and Amir went first, stepping into the square as they were rappled upwards. Eliza next as she rushed through, reaching her hand out before disappearing into the Skyranger.

Robert sighed as he took his iPod, selecting the song _Brazil_ again as the whistling filled his head again.

"Well that was easy." Madison said, "If you ask me, I was expecting shit to hit the fan, like that time with the Sectopod."

"That was your fault if I remember correctly." Robert hissed, "The amount of explosives _ss_ you used was way too many."

"Excuse's, excuse's." Madison said before he began to walk from the cover of the truck, his head turned to Robert. "Next time I'll make sure to-"

A beam shot out, striking the Texan right in the foot as the technician yelled out in pain, slumping in the middle of the street.

Robert Carter paused as his snake like jaw unhinged in shock.

"MADISON!"

 **Alleyway**

Xalah had to reserve her time and wait patiently. If she had struck and made her presence known then it would be all over, and so far, her waiting had paid off. The human insurgent was a sitting duck now as he writhed on the floor.

She stepped out of the shadows to get a clearer shot, her yellow scaled finger slowly beginning to squeeze the trigger.

" _Elders take you._ " She whispered.

However right before her weapon could activate, a black figure ran forward, way quicker then a human possibly could ever manage as it hoisted the injured man over it's shoulder.

A black scaled, blue eyed, male Viper. It wore a set of insurgent armor as it took out a mag pistol with it's free hand, spotting her at the mouth of the alleyway.

Blue eyes stared back at the red of hers.

Xalah's eyes widened.

" _Wha... What is this?_ " She rasped to herself as her grip on her weapon began to shake. A Viper, a male one no less, helping a human insurgent? Was she seeing things? Was this some cruel mind trick played by an Sectoid? She was told that the males of her race were extinct, yet here one was, pointing a primitive mag pistol at her.

The two of them stared at each other, the male's black scaled face seemed perplexed as he saw her shake.

However there eye contact broke as the male slowly grabbed a rappel line before he was hoisted upwards. Xalah shook out of her stupor as she slithered forward, lowering her beam rifle.

" _Wait! Who are you!?_ " She demanded before she saw the male disappear within the human transport.

The Viper looked up before slumping forward on her coils, her mind intermingled with shock and confusion. What in the Elder's names was going on?

She was broken out of her thoughts as an explosion detonated the truck she was meant to protect, blowing up the data cache and the statue that was meant to be unveiled. Her red eyes stared as the statue tipped over, smashing the pavement.

" _This must be a dream..._ " Xalah hissed, images of the males piercing blue eyes came to mind as she slowly rose, grabbing her beam rifle before she walked away from the wreckage. But not before looking back at the sky and whispered, "Why _?_ "

 **Skyranger**

"Ouch! What the hell Dimitri!" Madison yelled, "Are you trying to kill me!?"

"Quit being a big baby." The Russian said in typical Russian fashion, "Your leg will not heal itself."

The Texan groaned as Eliza stared down at him with her arms crossed, "This is why you should have checked if the street was clear. You could've been dead if it weren't for Robert."

Amir nodded in agreement. "I agree."

Madison sighed as he turned his head, Robert was still looking down at the ramp as if he was deep in thought. "Thanks for saving my ass Partner."

"Hmm?" Robert hissed as he turned his head, "Oh, yeah... No problem."

The team then conversed as they got ready to buckle in.

Robert however, stared at the ramp as his mind was deep in thought. The song _Brazil_ _,_ still blared loudly in his earphones.

"Why didn't you take the shot?" He whispered to himself out of earshot from his team. He slowly turned his scaly head, buckling himself in.

" ** _Re-turn... I will... to old... Braa-Ziil!_** " And with that the song came to a close. Leaving Robert Carter in deep and silent thought as his new body stirred uncomfortably, his thoughts now on the enchanting red eyes of the ADVENT Viper as he stared down at the metal floor.

* * *

 **Yep... I like to reference songs a lot. I would recommend listening to them... And also because I listen to them while writing.**

 **Translation:** это пиздец. - This/it is fucked up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Semi-explicit sexual stuff in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Avenger**

The team stepped of the ramp with the exception of Robert as the Viper gently slithered right off. Madison saw something as he limped off the platform, "Hey people! Check this out!" The Texan said.

The group looked up to see a giant holographic poster on the air bay, the picture of their squad proudly standing together. With Eliza in the middle and Madison and Amir at the edges.

Robert was surprised to see himself standing on the left, between Madison and Eliza as he held his sniper rifle over his shoulder long broad black scaled shoulder. A flavor text was at the bottom.

Kill Team Charlie: Securing Tomorrow

"I take it you all approve." A voice asked, the team turned to see John... Followed by a scrawny and frail looking man who's forehead was heavily scarred. It took the operatives a moment to realize.

They were in the presence of the Commander.

"Sir!" Everyone saluted to the frail man, John looked at the Commander as the scarred man nodded before he looked back at the squad.

"At ease operatives." John then pointed at the technician, "Operative Madison, get some rest in the medical facilities."

The Texan saluted as he limped past the central officer and into the elevator, "Later ya'll!" he waved before the doors closed.

John kept his gaze upon the squad, as did the Commander. "Although there was a casualty, I must say. You all handled yourselves pretty well." John said, "Therefore the Commander decided to make a poster on your team. Helps the moral as well as show that we mean business."

The squad nodded before Robert rasped, "How is the rest of the resis _sss_ tance reacting to this?"

John crossed his arms, "Surprisingly well actually, most of them have heard the full story. How you were exposed to some chemical and turned..." John chuckled, "Most of them thought it sounded like the plot of a superhero comic while a few others are just glad that your on our side."

Robert nodded as he flexed his scaly neck.

"And what of the ADVENT?" Amir asked.

The Commander merely shook his head mournfully. Contrary to popular belief, the Commander was often depicted to the resistance as a strong figure of power, often times shown taking steps to ensure humanities resistance continued.

However whilst that may have been true, in all reality...

The Commander was a mute, he had lost his ability to speak after he suffered damage to the left hemisphere of his brain when they removed the cerebral implant. It was all they could do in order for the higher ups to save him. Fortunately, the Commanders mental state was not in the slightest effected as he was still able to direct efforts and carry out maneuvers against the ADVENT.

That in of itself, was the true testament to how for one would go to free his race against the ADVENT menace.

John sighed as he showed a tablet, a video of the most hated person to X-com was playing.

The Speaker. A man, like many others who sold his soul to ADVENT... If he even was human that is. Some resistance members theorized that he was a Thin Man, made to look human. Regardless, the footage showed him on the podium as always with the mark of ADVENT displayed everywhere.

"- _ **And make no mistake. This cowardly attack on what should have been a day of celebration will not go unpunished. We will take steps into ensuring the safety of humanity and our allies who put there lives on the line of** -_"

"I've heard enough of this _Suka_." Dimitri said angrily. "It is all lies and he revels in it."

"Let the man say what he wants. You did good work today." John said as he lowered the tablet, "Now get yourselves some rest, you all earned it."

The squad nodded before they turned tail and left, in Robert's case... Literally.

 **ADVENT Compound**

Xalah stood in line with the rest of her brethren as she stared forward. Her and her sisters formed a long orderly line as they all awaited to be accounted for, the sun was already beginning to dip over the horizon as they sky turned orange.

A Thin Man was busy taking attendance as he held a tablet in his hand, two large Muton's stood beside the humanoid to act as a front guard as his dark circular glasses hid his eyes. He finished typing in a new batch of info before moving onto Xalah. If there was one thing the Viper admitted, it was that the Thin Men unnerved her. Although the Elders had told that they were a new race to be inducted into the ADVENT... They felt unnatural yet familiar, as if they weren't meant to be.

The Thin Man then moved onto her, " _Designation?_ "

" _24473C._ " Xalah rasped, since birthing from an incubator, she was constantly taught her identification number. However her name had originated from what her fellow Sisters had given to her.

The Thin Man looked down at the tablet, browsing through the database.

" _Hm, a very disappointing effort today 24473C. I will have to assign you a more suitable function in the near future._ "

" _Yes superior._ " She rasped, she inwardly cursed but otherwise didn't say anything. She was tired, and she had simply wanted to get this over with.

The Thin Man went to the next spot, " _Desig-_ " He paused as he looked up to realize that the section of the line was empty. Xalah tilted her eyes to see out of the corner of her vision. The Humanoid merely shrugged as he inputted a info on the tablet.

Terminated.

Xalah knew the missing Viper, Zaphira... She had been incubated in the same clutch as her. And now she was dead. It was likely that another Viper would take her place tomorrow.

It felt like hours before the Thin Man had finished, going back to the middle as he inputted the last of the info.

" _That shall be it for today. Elders guide us._ "

" _Elders guide us._ " The Vipers repeated before they slowly began to disperse. Xalah moved forward, attempting to look forward as she ignored the once occupied spot.

Before it was rare for a spot to be empty, but now it seemed to happen everyday, with a new Viper being put in it's place.

" _Damn insurgents..._ " She hissed to herself.

But not before her thoughts drifted calm blue eyes that she had found herself lost in, she had attempted to dismiss the thoughts but she couldn't help it. A male Viper, fighting with the insurgents.

The thought of a male existing was already impossible enough, yet for him to be fighting for the human rebels? It didn't even in the add up in the slightest. She needed answers or at least some form of explanation.

She turned her head and slithered to the Thin Man as the humanoid nonchalantly operated the tablet. The Thin Man turned his head as he looked at her with a hint of annoyance.

" _Superior. I wish to ask a question._ "

The Thin Man looked at her for a second before he smiled warmly, however to Xalah it felt fake and eerie. " _Very well 24473C. After all the Elders encourage questions._ "

Xalah nodded before she hesitantly rasped, " _I wish to ask... About what I saw when I failed my objective._ "

The Humanoids smile immediately disappeared, now replaced with a condescending frown. " _You were merely seeing things._ " The Thin Man said. Xalah paused as her head tilted back.

" _Wh- But superior, I haven't even inq-_ "

" _Silence!_ " The Thin Man growled, the two Muton's next to him menacingly stepped forward. " _Listen carefully 24473C, you will not talk about this. You will not write about this. You will not even think about this, lest you wish to question the will of the Elders._ "

" _I-_ " Xalah attempted to speak before she hung her head down, " _Yes,_ _superior._ "

" _Then we both understand, I will overlook this discrepancy on your behalf. Elders guide us._ " The Thin Man said as he turned around, leaving the premises as the two Muton's escorted him.

Xalah turned her head and silently slithered into the compound, her brethren had been already organized in a tidy line as they each took a packet of rations for themselves. The words of the Thin Man still radiated in her head as she took a packet for herself.

A few of her Sisters were already in the room, each eating in a separate booth as they were kept apart. No talking or speaking was allowed, as with any other race of the ADVENT to increase efficiency.

She leaned on her coils as she sighed, her long tongue letting out a hiss as she unpacked her rations. It was always the same, since the day she even hatched as she silently ate the tasteless meat.

It didn't take long for her to finish before the left the room and entered the sleeping chamber. The gigantic room was dominated by a large row of pods, all big enough to fit an entire Viper. Most of her sisters were already getting ready as they slowly stripped away their armor, their bare scales were out for anyone to see.

The Viper next to her was busy struggling with her back plates. Xalah slithered up to her as she helped her, grabbing the plates and setting them down. The other Viper sighed in relief as she turned craned her neck to her, " _Elders bless you Xalah..._ "

Xalah had known the Viper, her name was Mirna. They had been incubated in the same pod, Mirna was admittedly the runt due to her smaller size.

" _Do not think much of it._ " Xalah said as she smiled lightly, " _We must look out for each other after all..._ " A question then grazed her mind. " _Did you know what happened to Zaphira?_ "

The Viper paused as she shook her head, " _No I did not... But by the_ _Elders... I miss her already._ "

Xalah paused as she stared down in thought, " _There is also something else I wanted to tell you Mirna..._ "

Her Sisters eyes lit up, " _Yes?_ "

She paused, the words of the Thin Man radiating in her head.

" _I- nothing. It is best that we go to sleep._ "

Mirna nodded as Xalah passed her, arriving in her own pod as she undid the clasps of her armor. She sighed in relief as it finally came off, letting her breasts free from their confines.

They still hadn't issued the correct size for her, most of the breast plates they gave her were too small. So most of the time her venom glands had been constricted in the confines of her own armor. She had to admit, they were most definitely bigger then most of her other sisters, but she paid it no heed. She reached for her gauntlets as they came off automatically, allowing Xalah to place it into the nearby storage compartment at the end of her pod.

And without further ado, she slowly slithered into her pod, the glass closing up as she stirred, getting comfy as the pod replicated the perfect conditions for a her to sleep in. Damp moisturization condensed the glass as she closed her eyes.

Little did she know, her dreams were about to get really complicated.

 **Avenger Barracks**

The sounds of commotion going on in the game room were evident as Robert sat on his bunk, his tail slipping off the bunk as he slouched against his bed frame with his Viper body. So far it was manageable integrating again, his long scaly fingers held a pencil as his earphones hung around his wide serpentine face.

The song, _Take On Me_ sung by a-ha played on his iPod as Robert nudged his hooded head to the rhythm.

Currently he was drawing a doodle of the ADVENT Speaker, over-exaggerating every feature in order to make it more comical. The words, 'Blah, Blah, Blah.' were drawn in a speech bubble next to the figure. He turned the next page and chuckled, revealing another drawing he made a long time ago of a small Sectoid getting sat on by a Muton whilst saying the phrase 'Ayy lmao'.

He had a weird sense of humor to say the least, but after ADVENT had replaced the search engines with their very own monitored version, the internet was dead to them. As were the endless cycle of human culture that was stored inside.

He was literally a meme preserver.

Robert turned to the next page before he paused, their was a doodle of a Viper he had drawn and promptly abandoned a while back after he lost the inspiration to continue on. He stared at it, for no real particular reason, before he tightened his grip on the pencil.

And then he began to draw, completing the chest plate and gauntlets as he shaded it to symbolize it's darker color in contrast with the Vipers lighter toned body. His black scaled fingers held the sketchbook as he narrowed his eyes, inputting the finer details as he further worked on it's face.

Before long, he was finished as he added the last scale to her form, holding the sketchbook in front of his eyes as he paused the song. The Viper he had drawn stood imposing without a weapon, as she looked to the side. He had shaded her eyes to represent a darker color, such as red.

He was surprised with himself to say the least, he usually worked on doodles and minor sketches, not detailed pencil art. His blue eyes continued staring before he realized.

The face he had drawn seemed more... Confused than intimidating, as if it was conflicted.

His mind wandered back to the moment, when he held his mag pistol directly at ADVENT Viper. He remembered seeing her shake with her weapon as her face showed the exact emotion he had drawn.

Never did he ever even notice a Viper put on such a detailed expression, it felt as if his keen reflexes that came with his Viper body allowed him to see things he would have otherwise never notice as a Human.

He was about to pick up his pencil before the door at the end of the hallway slammed open, revealing Madison as he held a packet of beer. "Hey Robert! Ready to crack open a cold one with the boys!?" The Texan yelled loudly as he walked past.

Robert merely rolled his eyes, "Where the hell did you even get that beer? And what happened to Eliza?" Robert asked as he slithered off his bunk and went into the Game room behind Madison.

"Eh, the beer? Found it. And Eliza said she was going to train her skills on the shooting range, you know how she's like."

Currently Amir was busy playing _Contra_ on an ancient NES they had found in the abandoned basement of a pre-war house. The gaming council had to be older than Robert's iPod.

Dimitri on the other hand... Was watching anime, old clips from _Fist of the North Star_ to be precise.

"Good lord." Madison said, "Are you still watching those Japanese cartoons?" The Texan asked with disgust. Dimitri turned his bald head as the Russian stared at the screen without even turning his head.

"It is not a cartoon cowboy! It is fucking awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah. That's nice ya crazy Ruskie, now turn that bull crap off so I can watch wrestling."

Robert shook his head as Madison and Dimitri argued, he was about to open the door to the bathroom before Amir cursed, putting his controller down.

"I was so close..." He turned his head to Robert. "Robert, I apologize for asking once more but did you know how the code went again?"

Robert paused as he thought for second before he rasped, "Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, B, A, Select, and Start."

Amir looked down at the controller as he followed through before looking up, a small grin plastered his face. "Ah, thank you my friend."

"No problem." Robert rasped as he went into the bathroom. His tall snake like body having to duck a tiny bit under the doorway as he turned on the lights, silently slithering up to the sink as he placed his scaly hands and let his arms support him.

He looked at the mirror once more, his serpentine face and blue eyes peered back. He sighed as he stooped his head lower, turning on the water before he splashed his face.

However as a few droplets got into his nose, creating an itch as he felt the need to sneeze. He reared his head back as he scrunched his flat nostrils, attempting to hold it back before giving in. He covered his mouth before he leaned forward.

"Achoo!"

A cloud of pure cryogenic liquid came rushing out of his fangs as he blasted the mirror, ice beginning to develop as Robert pulled his head back in shock. The entire bathroom now had mist seep around the floor, as if someone had poured a bucket of dry ice on the ground.

"Uh... Guy _sss_?!"

 **Alleyway**

Xalah hid in the shadows as she awaited the moment to strike, with the sound of a gunfight drawing near. The firefight had died down momentarily as she chose the perfect moment, springing out of cover as she aimed her weapon, only to see that nobody was there. Just an empty street.

She tilted her long head in confusion before she felt a smooth and scaly hand wrap around her chest, right underneath her breasts. Her eyes widened as she looked down, realizing she no longer even wore armor as her body was completely exposed, she hissed in surprised before she felt another hand wrap around her shoulder, the mysterious Vipers arms felt comfortable and it's hands felt like ice, making her feel like liquid as she almost sank behind. Xalah tilted her head in an attempt to get a better look at who it was before the figure did it for her, tilting it's long head forward and into her view.

It was him, the insurgent Viper.

His black scales glistened, giving him a calm look despite his fearsome appearance. His piercing blue eyes stared at her, his face now dangerously close to hers as Xalah felt her heart beat against her chest, unsure of what to make of this feeling before she attempted to speak, however words failing her as she sputtered and hissed.

The Viper merely stared at her, before the sides of his mouth seemed to stretch upward.

He was grinning.

As if on que, she felt his left hand slowly trace her scales, making her shiver as her eyes widened. His scales still so unbearably cold as his long fingers splayed themselves on her smooth underbelly.

"H-Haa..." Xalah panted, she felt something awaken inside of her, as if it had been buried away only to be opened at the right moment as her loins felt as if they were on fire. The male merely hissed a chuckle as she felt his hand kneed one of her breasts, his long fingers just barely filling the scaly mound as she looked down, shaking. She couldn't even comprehend the reason on why her venom glands felt so... Sensitive.

"O-Ooh... E-Elde-"

She attempted to form a sentence only for him to softly nibble on where her neck met her hood. Needless to say, that broke her.

Xalah hissed out as she threw her head back, arching her back against his muscular chest. She felt his body beat in tune with hers, the sensation was absolutely amazing. He pulled his serpentine head away to smile mischievously as his face was close to hers again.

Her red eyes were wide as she stared into the blue of his once more, no words needed to be said as she panted, her long tongue almost lolling out of her mouth. She felt his fingers reach down, her body now receptive as she leaned against him, feeling his hands trawl further downwards as he was just about to reach the spot.

And then she woke up.

 **ADVENT Compound**

The Viper gasped as her red eyes opened, her hands pressed up against the glass as she squirmed before the damp moisture of her pod calmed her senses. She breathed in and out as she looked at the condensed glass, her tail coiling at the bottom in agitation.

It her a second for her to steady her breathing, the glass growing mistier by the second as her breath warmed it.

Xalah fell back as her head rested, her hands covering her eyes as she slowly groaned. Her mouth curling into a frown.

What was happening to her?

 **Research Labs**

"That seems to be normal... At least to a Viper's standard." Richard said as he used a small wooden tool to inspect Roberts gaping mouth, "Now tell me, does this hurt?"

Robert paused before he shook his hood.

"Alright, at least that isn't- Oh!" Richard drew back the tool as it was now completely frozen, mist came off of it. "Well that was a surprise."

The Viper's tilted his head down, "Sorry."

Richard merely dismissed him, "Do not apologize, I think I've come to learn what the cause is."

"Ya do?" Madison asked. The Texan was sitting down, alongside Dimitri and Amir as they all held a beer in their hands. "Because I'm gonna have to grab a flamethrower to melt the ice in the bathroom after this."

"Robert, tell me what happened before hand." Richard asked.

"Well... I was washing my face and... I got a little water in my nose. So I sneezed _."_ Robert hissed.

Richard nodded as he put a hand to his chin in thought. "Then it appears that you involuntarily ejected some form of cryogenic liquid from your fangs."

"But doctor,-" Amir spoke out, "-Vipers use poison spit from their fangs, why is Robert different?"

"Excellent question..." Richard said, "I was looking through the scans again and I came across a startling discovery. Robert has high levels of nitrogen circulating around his body and unsurprisingly, where his inside gland is located."

"And what does this mean?" Dimitri asked.

"It means that the male Viper's body can create cryogenic liquid from normal bodily function and spit it out just as a Viper spitting poison would."

"So basically, you're saying that the Viper gal's spit poison and Viper men literally spit fucking liquid nitrogen?" Madison asked before he shook his head, "Jesus Christ... Thank god you didn't sneeze on me Robert, otherwise they would've had to bury me as an ice cube."

Robert scratched the back of his hood before he turned his serpentine head back to Richard, "What should I do now?"

"Well, I believe you should be careful in the future. Who knows what might happen if you accidentally use it when there are personal around? Until you figure out how to control your fangs, refrain from using them, then we shall see."

Robert nodded at Richards words, "Right, control fangs, don't _sss_ neeze. Sound's easy enough."

"I'm glad you understand, now if you excuse me. I need to write this report to the Commander." Richard then mumbled to himself as he left the lab, "I wonder what he might think of cryo bombs..."

Madison then stood up from his seat, crushing his empty beer can. "Welp, that's done and over with. Let's all get back to the barracks. I gotta tell Eliza about this later."

"Go on without me." Amir said as he threw out his beer can, "I must do my day to day prayer."

"Right, right. I see your off to go praise the Lord of Light Mr. praying man." Madison said wryly.

Amir rolled his eyes, "That is from Game of Thrones, that has nothing to do with Zoroastrianism..." Before the Iranian tilted his head in thought, "...At least I do not think so."

Madison shrugged before he left the room, followed by Dimitri. Robert was about to slither to the doorway before he heard Amir speak.

"Oh, and Robert."

The Viper turned his head to see the Iranian man.

"Know that I shall pray for your safety, it is by no coincidence that _Ahura_ gave you that form to help fight against the evil of the ADVENT."

"Uh... Thanks, Amir... But why are you telling me this _sss_? I'm like the least religious person... I mean, Viper now...? You can think of."

"It does not matter, we are all in this together are we not? Whether it is cosmically or morally we both fight for the same purpose, and that in itself is a good enough reason."

Robert paused before he nodded, "Right. I understand. Thanks again Amir." Robert said as he turned his head.

"Do not think much of it. Get yourself some sleep."

The Viper left the room, his head deep in thought as he pondered at Amir's words. Everything happens for a reason, perhaps his transformation did too, perpetrated by some otherworldly cosmic force to help protect the people he had grown to care for. He shook his head as he got into the elevator, the doors slowly closing as he sighed.

One thing was for sure, destiny had a weird sense of humor.

 **ADVENT Compound**

Xalah groggily awoke as her pod automatically opened, the cool air nestling against her scales as she yawned loudly. She slowly rose from her sleep as the rest of her Sisters were already up. Her eyes felt as if they were struggling to stay open as her scaly eye lids drooped.

Mirna tilted her head as she stretched her arms out before she turned her head, her smile quickly turning into a frown.

" _What's wrong Xalah? Did you not sleep well last night?_ "

She shook her head, " _Do not worry yourself, I'm fine..._ " Xalah paused as the image of the males face flashed in her mind before she shook her head and silently hissed. " _D-..._ " Xalah paused as she corrected herself, " _Did they assign you a function yet?_ "

Mirna looked down at the side of her pod to check the interface before she sighed, " _They put me on patrol in the city. What about you?_ "

Xalah checked hers before she tilted her head in confusion, " _I'm on_ _guard duty for a supply train._ "

" _Oh, that must be_ nice." Mirna admitted, " _It'll probably be boring for me. Maybe when we come back you can tell me what it was like._ "

Xalah smiled, " _Of course Mirna..._ "

They all slithered up, putting their armor on in preparation for today. Xalah sighed as she got out of her pod, reaching into her locker to take out her gear. She fitted her gauntlets on before she placed her chest piece back onto her body. It felt uncomfortable, but at least she was protected.

Most of her brethren were already leaving the room. Each of them being already assigned an objective for today.

She slithered out as the plates extended out on her back.

Hopefully the day would remain uneventful.

 **Avenger**

Robert gently awoke from his slumber as his blue eyes blinked, he slowly arose as was everyone else. He was about to check his sketchbook before Madison walked out from the game room wearing an apron saying 'Kiss the Chef'.

"Rise and shine people! I made some breakfast for y'all, even vegetarian for you Amir." The Texan said gleefully.

The Viper turned his head to see the rest of his team rising up, Dimitri cursing as he fumbled with his boots.

Amir was putting on his coat and Eliza was already ready for the day as she wore her combat fatigues.

She checked the tablet next to her bed as she analyzed the info, "Looks like we've got a mission after breakfast soldiers."

"Really now? What type and where to?" Dimitri asked as he finished strapping on his shoes.

"Supply raid... in west Kentucky." Eliza turned her head to Robert, "Isn't that where you used to hunt?"

The Viper smiled to himself, "Yeah..."

Madison immediately bumped into him, "Looks like ya ain't huntin' deer no more, 'cause now we'll be huntin' ADVENT now!" The Texan said as he chuckled, "That reminds me, Kentucky's the only place I haven't checked yet..."

"Checked for what?" Amir asked.

"For god damn Twinkies that's what!" Madison said in frustration. "Damn ADVENT bastards are probably stockpiling 'em somewhere."

"Right..." Eliza said as she sported a confused expression before putting the tablet back down. "Regardless, once breakfast is over get ready to gear up."

Everyone nodded as they walked into the next room, Robert slithering alongside them as he grabbed his iPod.

He never left without it after all.

 **West Kentucky, 11:00 am**

The wind whipped past her scales as Xalah stood by the edge, she had recently got on about three hours ago as she held her rifle. There were a few ADVENT troopers on the train as they patrolled

And the supplies were the usual, mostly resources and gear. However the most notable was a gigantic vaulted container of some sort that was placed in the middle of the train. She passed it a few times and she swore she could hear something stir inside it. However nobody told her what exactly it was, instead telling her they were going somewhere to... 'Wait.'

Regardless, standing there unfortunately gave her time to think as she looked at the rushing forests pass by. She sighed, the dream last night had been way too real, and the worst part was that she felt completely empty and denied when she had woken up.

She dismissed those thoughts before the train slow down, the rails grinding against the wheels as the train came to a complete stop.

Xalah hissed in confusion as she looked at the Trooper next to her. " _Why have we stopped?_ "

The Trooper merely pointed at the forest, as a few Mutons came in view, hiding amongst the underbrush. When she peered closer, she realized that there were Troopers as well, wearing actual camouflage.

An officer came up as he gave a command, the soldiers responding as they stepped of the Train. Xalah still hadn't caught on, there mission was to transport the supplies to a depot, not abandon it halfway there.

And then she saw it, a tiny spec over the horizon as an insurgent air transport came into view.

Her red eyes widened as she realized what the true objective was. This was not a transportation mission, this was an ambush. Although normally she would've been glad that they was a change of tactic, she instead was worried.

" _What if..._ " She shook her head, " _Don't be stupid... He was not real._ " Xalah denied to herself before she slithered off the train, following the Troopers.

 **Skyranger**

"-I'm telling you cowboy, I do not understand!"

"What do ya mean ya don't understand!? If ya had a tiny version of a the Speaker, would ya torture him!?"

"Why does he have to be tiny!? Why can't he just be-?!"

"That's enough you two." Eliza said as she put a hand to her receiver, "Firebrand, ETA?"

The buckles unhatched as the squad stood up from their seats.

" **5** **minutes, we should be-** " Firebrand paused on the receiver as she spoke again, " **Wait, somethings not right. The Train has stopped.** "

Robert tilted his head in confusion, however before he could speak, Bradford's voice was heard.

" **Stopped? Where?** " The Central Officer asked.

" **About 10 miles from it's target destination. The ETA is now 2 minutes.** "

" **That can't be right. The primary objective remains the same, but I'm putting up a new side objective. Figure out why they've stopped, and approach with caution.** "

"Copy that sir." Eliza said before she stood up from her seat, "Alright team, were entering this one a little earlier then usual. Keep your eyes peeled and your safety off."

"Yes ma'am." Madison said as he smiled, setting up his GREMLIN. Everybody was now set on preparing as Dimitri spun his cannon experimentally and Amir seemed to meditate in order to soothen his nerves.

Robert checked the scope adjustment for his gauss rifle before grabbing his iPod and scrolling through it. He picked out another one of his favorite songs, _Another One Bites the Dust_ by Queen.

" **30** **seconds to target destination.** "

They all nodded as Eliza looked at a tactical map on her wrist tablet, "Robert, you'll be dropped off first, make sure to set up on the small nearby plateau. Use your Gauss rifle to cover us and watch out for threats."

Robert gave a thumbs up before he hissed, "Understood."

Eliza turned her head, "As for the rest, we stick together. Keep a Overwatch on each others back and we'll get through this."

As if on que the doors opened as Robert slithered off his seat, a single rappel line coiling down as he put his hand on it.

"Hey Robert!" Madison yelled. The Viper turned his head to the Texan, "I'll see you on the other side Partner!"

Robert smiled, "You too." Before he slid down, holding onto the wire as he reached the bottom before letting go. His scales meeting the soft grass as the Skyranger carried on to it's next destination. Leaving him beside a small dirt plateau that covered the entire clearing.

He paused his song before he grasped on to the dirt and quickly climbed.

 **Forest**

They all lied in wait, the foliage being there cover as Xalah slithered into the foliage. Aiming a beam rifle at the clearing.

So far it had been a few minutes ever since she had taken position. The ADVENT Troopers and Mutons were silent as well, pointing their weapons directly at the train as the sound of wind and birds were the only noises heard.

And then they arrived, the insurgents.

A squad of them it looked like, yet one of them was missing. Xalah took a moment to realize the one sporting a mustache and a hat was the human she had shot in the leg. The image of the male Viper carrying the human over his shoulder flashed in her mind.

Her breathing immediately increased before she calmed herself.

" _ **You will not** **even think about it.**_ " The Thin Man's words radiated in her mind as she steadied herself and aimed her rifle.

" _It wasn't real... It wasn't real..._ " She quietly whispered to herself.

They held off, only a few more seconds and then they would fire. May the Elders have mercy upon them.

 **Train**

"Where the hell is everybody?" Madison asked, "Usually they would have some poor bastard guarding the thing."

Eliza narrowed her eyes, "Keep an eye out soldier..."

Amir climbed up the platform as he put a hand on one of the supplies before spotting a gigantic vaulted container, "It appears that they are storing something big at the bottom of the train."

Eliza nodded, "Dimitri, get one of those crates open. We'll cover you."

The Russian nodded as he tugged on one of the supplies, opening the top of it before peering inside.

"Well? Anything good?"

"Bah! Nothing." Dimitri said before he opened another, "This one too!? What is this дерьмо!?"

Amir turned his head, "Why are all of the crates we've seen so far contain nothing?"

Eliza was about to speak before her receiver crackled to life.

 **Plateau**

Robert didn't know why, but he held a very bad feeling about this. The music now finished as he did constant sweeps with his scope to see if anything was out of the ordinary. He hissed again as he got into a better position, shifting and slithering onto the next rock.

He peered through the scope again before his eyes widened. ADVENT, and a lot of them by the looks of it, hiding in the underbrush as the aliens crouched low.

The Viper immediately reached into his receiver, "Guys! It's a trap!"

 **Train**

" **Guys! It's a trap!** "

There eye's widened before all hell broke loose, the loud sound of mag fire being heard as ADVENT hidden in the woods suppressed them.

Madison and Eliza were immediately helped up onto the train as they slammed themselves against cover. "God damn bastards! They were waiting for us this whole time!" The Texan yelled as he sank further into cover.

Amir and Dimitri hid behind two crates as they were peppered with fire.

"Command! We need EVAC! STAT!" Eliza yelled out.

" **Copy that! Hold on for as long as you can!** " Bradford affirmed through the transmission.

She nodded before she put a hand on her receiver, switching to a different channel, "Robert! Shoot these fuckers!"

 **Plateau**

"With pleasure." Robert rasped before he aimed, the head of a Muton came into his sights as he fired. It's face now becoming a non-existant orange mess as it fell back into the bush.

He swiveled his rifle, spotting a Trooper that had gotten a little too courageous in front of another that was crouching in the grass. He hissed before he aligned the shot and fired, the bullet going through the first ones heart and the second ones head, literally killing two birds with one stone.

As he relieved the pressure, he noticed his squad now taking steps to regain control over the field. Dimitri getting out of cover first as he brushed the entirety of the forest with his mag cannon, firing it off with wild abandon.

This gave time for the rest of the team to briefly get out of cover and empty their rounds into any target they saw. The goal wasn't to win the battle but survive until the Skyranger made a round back.

 **Forest**

Xalah hissed as she ducked down, the mag fire destroying the foliage overhead as a few unlucky Troopers were caught out of position and promptly torn apart, the leaves turning orange from the amount of blood.

There was no way she could fire without getting exposed. A few Mutons reloaded as they fired back again, attempting to suppress the insurgents only to be gun down, one of the Mutons pausing as he was struck by a purple wave of psi energy before slumping to the floor, dead. There was only four of them and yet they had turned the ambush on it's heels as the insurgent counter strike was super effective.

" _We're losing the offensive!_ " An Officer yelled before he typed in his wrist tablet, " _I'm releasing it!_ "

Xalah had no time to comprehend what he meant before the large container on the middle of the train opened.

An ungodly roar was heard as she froze.

She had heard that sound once, when she was still a trainee, she had remembered hearing the awful noise nearby as it had broken loose, killing a few Troopers before a few Mutons miraculously held it down.

A Berserker arose from the container, it's colossal body shaking with pure anger as it roared to the sky in rage.

" _By the Elders..._ " Xalah whispered.

 **Train**

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Madison yelled as the rest of the squad stared in shock at the unveiled creature.

The Berserker turned it's head to the squad as it began to pick up speed, knocking away crates and supplies as it's steps made the cart wobble.

"Amir!" Eliza yelled.

"On it!"

Immediately the Psi-Operative used stasis, a bubble of psionic energy surrounded the creature as it slightly slumped, frozen in place.

However Amir seemed to tire, "I-I do not know how long it will hold."

"That's fine, just make sure it stays like that until EVAC arrives!" Eliza yelled as she fired her weapon at a Muton that had peeked out of a tree, nailing it in the body as it fell back.

Dimitri kept firing his mag cannon before a courageous Muton stepped out of cover and fired a bolt of plasma as it tapped him in the shoulder, making the Russian flinch, the green liquid burning his armor before slowly moved onto his flesh. "Agh! _Cyka Blyat_!"

"Dimitri!" Madison yelled, the Muton that had fired immediately paid for it's actions as a shot from Roberts Gauss rifle came from the plateau, striking it in the head as it fell over.

"I'm fine! The damn _Suka_ grazed me! Use the drone to get me targets!"

Madison was about to say something before Eliza spoke, "He's right Madison! Get your GREMLIN to scan the area!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The Texan said before he signaled his drone, the robot hovering above as it revealed targets within the foliage.

Dimitri was in the process of bringing out his grenade launcher before Eliza gave the order. "Now!"

"Eat this _Mudak_..." Dimitri muttered before he fired, the plasma grenade whizzing through the air before it landed on a rather occupied bit of foliage, the ADVENT that hid in it yelled something before it blew up, tossing their corpses through the air as Amir took the opportunity to fire upon a few stragglers.

" **ETA 1 minute! Just hold in there team!** "

And hold out they did, clearing the forest of ADVENT as they made there stand.

 **Forest**

" _That's it! I'm calling in reinforcements, we've lost too many._ " The Officer spat as he rose out of the foliage.

" _Wait!_ " Xalah attempted to warn before a high powered Gauss round shot through the Officer's neck, a giant hole forming as he chocked on his own blood before falling over, turning the grass orange.

Xalah breathed in and out, now panicking as she had no clue where the sniper was. She knew that there had to be a fifth one, but didn't know the insurgent was away from the battlefield. She attempted to pass the underbrush, slithering next to a Trooper only to watch him get shot in the chest as he fell back like a chair.

She retreated behind the tree as she attempted to steady her breathing. She was going to die here, she wasn't going to make it back to tell Mirna about her day, she would die. Alone and afraid.

 **Plateau**

Robert wiped the moister from his scales as he looked through the scope again, this time spotting a Muton that was attempting to fall back. He breathed in before he fired, nailing it in the head as it was knocked back from the force.

He reloaded his last magazine as he gritted his fangs, so far he had scored more kills then the magnetized bullets he held. Something which would've been impossible if he had been human.

He peered his scope again before he zoomed in, he could've sworn he saw a figure hide behind one of the trees.

Robert hissed, squeezing the trigger as he awaited for the target to show itself.

It's scaly head slowly peaked around the corner before Robert paused, his blue eyes widening as he saw the red of another.

It was her, he didn't know how he was able to tell but he just simply knew. The same Viper from the Statue as he saw her red eyes look around, her scaly hands holding her beam rifle shakily.

Robert's serpentine face turned into a frown as his fingers shook. "C'mon... It's an enemy... You don't think about the enemy..." Robert reasoned with himself as he whispered before he closed his eyes.

"God damn it..." He rasped as he looked through his scope again, firing off at a nearby stick.

The mag round blew the wood clean off, the shot having the intended effect as she retreated back behind the tree. He grimaced as he slowly stood up before slithering away, quietly.

What he did was insanity, pure and simple. He didn't take the shot, instead warning her with it to stay where she was.

Regardless he climbed down before he spotted two more targets, two Mutons as they hid in the underbrush.

He would have to join his squad later.

 **Train**

"I-I cannot hold the beast for long!" Azir said as he began to sweat, his arms now shaking as he attempted to keep the stasis on far longer than possible.

"Just- Hold on!" Eliza said as she gritted her teeth, "Firebrand, do you-"

Suddenly the transport revealed itself as it floated over the treeline, hovering over the clearing, 5 rappelling hooks descended as the grass blew from the wind. " **Did someone call for EVAC?** " Firebrand said wryly.

Eliza smiled in relief before she brushed her hand, "Let's go people!"

Dimitri was the first as his left arm stood limp, followed by Madison as the Texan grabbed hold of the wire before being pulled up to the ramp.

Eliza put a hand on Amir's shoulder as he now began to shake erratically, his skin now turning pale as his nose began to bleed. Not a good sign.

"Where the hell are you Robert..." Eliza said as she scanned the clearing, her prayers were answered when a black Viper came out of the bush. "Robert! Get your ass to EVAC!"

The Sharpshooter heard her as he slithered towards the Transport.

However that was when things went to hell.

"E-Eliza... I cannot-..." And then Amir passed out in her arms.

"Oh fu-" The ranger turned her head to see the bubble shatter as the Berserker was free again, it roared to the air. She was forced to move as she hoisted Amir on her shoulder before running like hell, grabbing onto the rappel line as she went up.

Madison was holding onto the side of the ramp as he looked down. "C'mon Robert! You can make it!" The Texan yelled.

Robert rasped as he slithered, attempting to get across the clearing, he was merely a few meters away before disaster struck.

The Berserker let loose a surprising amount of speed as it's big meaty hands grabbed onto the last wire, the Skyranger immediately tilted as it's engines strained.

" **Mayday, Mayday! We got a Berserker holding onto the rappels!** " Firebrand yelled through the receiver.

The black Viper paused as his eyes widened, his friends were in danger as the Berserker pulled even harder, slowly bringing the aircraft down as Eliza struggled to hold Amir and her own rappel at the same time as her legs flailed from the shaking.

There was no way he could get on now even if he had superior reflex and precision, nobody got close to a Berserker and lived to tell the tale.

The choice was obvious.

He raised his pistol before firing, the mag bullet precisely striking the rappel as it snapped, allowing Eliza to be pulled up and the Skyranger to fly away.

Madison's mouth hung agape as he watched from the ramp, his eyes twitching before he leaned forward in despair.

"ROBERT!"

He spoke no more as the ramp closed, allowing the Skyranger to fly away.

 **Forest**

Xalah hesitantly left her cover as she crawled on her belly, slithering like a real snake as she held her beam rifle. It seemed as if the Insurgents had fortunately left, which meant she had made it.

A roar broke her out of her thoughts as she grabbed her rifle in instinct. She paused before she looked at the clearing through the bush.

The Berserker was roaring in anger at the air transport as it slowly flew away. It's body trembling with rage as it turned itself to face something. Xalah attempted to see what it was before her heart stopped.

Standing there, the thing she had dismissed ever existing stood there on it's coils.

The male. The one that had plagued her thoughts and dreams as her red eyes widened.

His serpentine face slowly followed the transport as he seemed to smile, Xalah's thoughts were immediately clouded in confusion. She wasn't seeing things, this was real. It was all real if the Berserker noticed it too.

Wait... A Berserker had noticed him.

" _Oh no... Elders no!_ " Xalah whispered to herself as she watched on.

 **Train**

Robert was genuinely happy, everyone had gotten away with the exception of himself and he was fine with that. He raised his Gauss rifle at the Berserker as he intended to take it down with him.

And then he made the most fatal rookie mistake.

* _Click_ *

Robert's blue eyes widened.

"Oh shi-"

The Berserker roared directly at him before it charged forward, forcing Robert to throw away his empty Gauss Rifle as he jumped to the side. Narrowly avoiding it as he took out his knife and pistol.

If he could get one well aimed shot, then he could potentially take this thing down. He turned his body around only to see that it had already recovered.

And its arm was already in the process of swinging.

He felt his body get flung as he took a nasty sideways hit from the creature, his snake like body falling to the ground as he grunted, his pistol cluttering from his hands and onto the grass. He attempted to reach for it until the Berserker grabbed him by the chest, he responded by gritting his fangs as he took his knife and stabbed it in the arm, the knife getting stuck in as its yellow blood stained the blade.

Big mistake.

It roared out before slamming him into the ground, forcing him to gasp out as it did it... Again, and again, and again. His breath being squeezed out of his body as his hands attempted to claw out of the Berserker's grasp. The creature merely growled before it slowly began to apply pressure. Robert struggled weakly as he attempted to do anything, even breath only to find out that his lungs were too crushed.

Darkness bit at the edge of his vision as his eyes began to droop.

So this was how it he was going to die. Asphyxiation.

He looked up in defiance before he sputtered a tiny hiss, "F-uck, yo-u..."

The Berserker growled as it raised him up, preparing to finish him with one final slam before someone fired at it, the beam hitting it's back as the creature roared, letting go of him as Robert fell on the ground and gasped breaths of fresh air. His body going into overdrive as his eyes looked around before he spotted his savior.

It was her. The Viper he had chosen to spare as she had her rifle pointed at the Berserker. Her scales shining off the sun, giving her an almost otherworldly appearance as she hissed at the creature. Her red eyes narrowed as she reloaded her weapon with her delicately long fingers, her body slithering threateningly manner, as if she was protecting a life long mate.

What was she doing? There was no way she was going to fight that thing and win.

His eyes widened as he watched the Berserker turn it's head to her before rearing it's legs.

No... No, no, no. He couldn't let this happen, he just couldn't. He needed to do something. Anything.

And then his body obeyed, his scales slowly shifting as he coiled back up to his full stature as he stood intimidating. His blue eyes sparked with unnatural fury as he unfurled his fangs.

The Berserker turned around as soon as it realized he was up again, but it was already too late.

Robert opened his mouth wide as he blasted the creature with pure ice, the frozen liquid quickly becoming solid as it spread all over the front of the Berserker, making it grind to a halt as it roared out in surprise and shock. Robert quickly grabbed his pistol as he wiped the frost from his scaly lips. The Berserker letting out it's angriest roar yet as it rung in his ears.

The black Viper merely shook his head, "Oh shut the fuck up you cunt." before he raised his pistol and fired, hitting it directly in the face as it's head jerked. And then he fired, again, and again, and again until the click of his empty mag pistol remained. He dropped it, now useless as he let out a sigh of relief. The Berserkers head now non existent as it's yellow blood became frozen after dripping on the ice.

However his senses came back as he noticed the Viper from before, slowly slithering up to him as she looked at him, wide eyed. Robert paused as he stared back, the two of them almost lost in the colors of there eyes before Robert came back to reality.

The sound of a distant convoy was heard.

He turned his serpentine head to her, she seemed shaky as she looked at him.

"Y-... You were the one who was at the statue." Robert rasped.

She paused as she seemed to be conflicted, she took a moment before she responded. "I was..." Before she paused again, shakily reaching her hand out. "Are you.. Real?"

Robert was surprised at the question, "Well, we both won't be anymore if we stick around here... What is your name?"

"I- it is 24473C."

The black Viper shook his head, "There's no way that can be your name. That sounds more like a designation."

She paused again before she felt a heavy weight lift from her shoulders, "Xalah... It is Xalah."

Robert was about to question her further before the sounds of the convoy was heard getting even closer. Robert instinctively grabbed hold of her wrist, making her flinch as she looked at him with surprise. Robert had to admit, her scales felt smooth and warm. "C'mon! The ADVENT will be here any minute now!"

"But what of your name?! Please I must know!" Xalah hissed pleadingly.

The former human paused as he looked at her, before he rasped.

"Robert... Robert Carter."

* * *

 **Okay, stuff to clear up. Before anyone comments about how the Thin Man and the Viper are said to be the same just genetically altered, I know. I'm just implying that the Vipers don't know that as they are the original forms.**

 **Second, I might have miscalculated the explicit 'later chapter' thing in the summary. So I changed it, snake bewbs for everyone!**

 **Third, Zoroastrianism is one of the oldest religions in the world. Few people in India and Iran still worship it even today because it is a religion that originated from Persia... Wow I talked about religion right next to a text line that says snake bewbs... Oh boy. (Oh and by the way, G** **eorge R.R. Martin said that the Lord of Light is based off of Zoroastrian religion. So their's some food for thought.)**

 **And that's it except for Disclaimers for XCOM and pretty much any song I use in this story.**

 **Translations:** Shit - дерьмо


	3. Chapter 3

**Explicit warning, there will be smut in this chapter... Really serious smut.**

* * *

 **Skylark**

Nobody spoke, the entire squad simply sitting down as they stared down. How the hell did it come to this? Dimitri was wounded and Amir was in critical condition as the Iranian was placed in a stabilizer.

Robert on the other hand... Was gone.

Madison was shaking, his Texas cap had fallen to the floor but he hadn't even noticed as he stared at the ramp. He immediately dropped his mag rifle down in anger as he turned his head.

"This is bullshit! We have to go back Firebrand!"

" **I... No can do Madison... ADVENT reinforcements are about to swarm the place.** "

"What do you mean!? He's alone with that fucking thing! We can still save him in-!"

"Madison!" Eliza snapped, "He's gone! Alright!?"

"Ya don't know that!" Madison responded in anger, "Roberts the slickest bastard I know! He could always gets out of a tough spot without a single damn sweat! What gives you the right to say that!?"

Eliza stood up, "Madison... He did it for us. If we go back... Then he did it for nothing."

Madison gritted his teeth, "I-I... God damn it!" The Texan yelled furiously before he slumped down, sitting on the nearest seat as he put his hand over his eyes. Dimitri and Eliza watched grimly as he stayed like that, now no longer talking as the Texan leaned back.

Eliza slowly placed a hand to her receiver, "Mission control... We're going back to base."

" **Copy that...** " Bradford said slowly, clearly knowledgeable of the loss they had suffered.

The squad leader sighed as she kept a straight face. She needed to after all, she needed to be strong for her squad. If they saw her break then they too would break.

However even she had hopes, they all did. And that hope right now was that Robert had survived.

He always did in a bad situation.

 **West Kentucky**

Xalah was unsure if this was a dream or a nightmare. She had done the unthinkable, shooting the Berserker in the back to draw it's attention away from the male. As far as she was concerned, she was a traitor now, she had thrown her entire life as a soldier of the ADVENT just for this strange male.

The two of them were slithering cautiously as the black Viper checked the area around the trees before he gestured her to follow.

" _So... Where will we be going?_ " Xalah asked in her native tongue.

Robert turned his hood as he tilted his serpentine face, "Did you say something?"

Her eyes widened as she switched to her second fluent language again, English. "You... Do not understand our language?"

The Viper named Robert simply shook his head, "Not really, it just sounds like hissing to me."

"But all Vipers are taught this when they are mere hatchlings! How do you not know?"

Robert paused, unsure of how to answer as he slithered over a fallen tree. "I'm not a normal case like you think I am." Robert admitted as he rasped out, "I used to be human..."

Xalah gasped, her reality turned upside down. "Y-You!? Human?! How?" She whispered loudly. The Viper could barely wrap her head around it as reality hit her, he was no true Viper. He held the mind set of a human, a insurgent one at that. She had helped the enemy.

He sighed, "Does it matter? We need to-"

"You lied to me." Xalah hissed as she seemed angered, her scales shifting as her eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me? I didn't even say that I was born a Viper, you just assumed I was. The only one that lied to you was yourself, not me." Robert hissed as he began to grow annoyed, what was the deal with her?

"Elders... They were right! I should have not even thought of-"

Robert spotted something stir at the edge of the woods. "Get down!" He hissed as he grabbed her by the wrist and hid behind a dead log. Xalah had not time to speak before the black Viper's hand covered her mouth.

The alien chatter of ADVENT Troopers passed by as there boots stomped on the ground. Robert's blue eyes tilted to the side as he coiled closely against the log, holding Xalah close.

She squirmed a tiny bit, rubbing her warms scales against his as Robert hissed in annoyance. What was she doing? Did she want to get them caught? Robert held her more closely in order to silence her before Xalah paused, no longer showing any sign of movement.

Robert almost sighed in relief as the ADVENT Troopers passed, he looked down to see her red eyes peer up at him, she was clearly angry.

They waited a few minutes, before Robert let go. Xalah swiping his hand away as she broke out of his grasp.

"Do not touch me!" She hissed in anger.

Robert narrowed his reptilian eyes as he stood up on his tail, "What is your problem!? I was literally trying to not get us caught!"

Xalah gaze narrowed before it softened just a tiny bit, "Your scales are too... Cold." before she turned her head away. "Now are we going or not?"

The black Viper paused before he turned his head, slithering up to her. "Follow my-"

She immediately held a hand gesture as her long fingers formed to symbolize a stop.

"Not too close! I don't want you anywhere near me!" Xalah hissed as she bared her fangs.

Robert merely paused before he responded, "Fine then." Before he slithered past her, taking out his iPod. The screen had been slightly cracked after almost being crushed to death by the Berserker but otherwise it had still worked. He had developed this habit when he was young too, listening to music whenever life had gotten him down. Currently life was getting him down.

"What are you doing?" Xalah asked cautiously.

Robert turned his hood to her as she slithered a few meters behind him. He didn't respond as he put a earplug around his serpentine head and listened. _The Chain_ by Fleetwood Mac began to play.

"Nothing. C'mon... I see a road up ahead."

 **Later**

They slithered at a walking pace, going down the abandoned and grassy road as nature slowly reclaimed it. It had been uneventful, and so far the two Vipers hadn't encountered any ADVENT which was fortunate. They probably didn't patrol down this road often as the sun slowly began to go down.

Xalah to Robert had remained the same as before, distrustful. Her red eyes looking directly at him. He merely shook his head as he looked forward before spotting something in the distance.

"No way..." Robert rasped before he slithered forward with Xalah following.

"What is it?" She asked.

The two Vipers reached a roadside store that had been abandoned, with vines growing on the side as the windows were faded with age and the locks stricken with rust. Robert pressed his hands up against the window, "I know this place! My grandfather used to take me here!"

"What?" Xalah inquired as she tilted her head, she looked up to see the sign.

David and Son's Hunting Supplies

Robert didn't respond as he slowly forced open the door, the locks now too rusty as the chains crumbled. When the door opened, a whole giant array of rifles and shotguns were inside. Xalah slithered in after Robert as her red eyes scanned the place.

"What is _sss_ this place?" She asked, "What are these primitive chemical propulsion weapons?"

"It's a hunting supplier, and these weapons are strictly for hunting only."

"Hunting?" Xalah asked.

"Yes hunting, how else are we going to get food?"

"But I still have my beam rifle." Xalah rasped.

Robert cut her off, "Yeah, no. _Sss_ orry _._ I don't want my food tasting like plasma burn." The black Viper grabbed a Weatherby Mark V from the nearby holder. He looked around, grabbing a carton of bullets before he spotted the thing he was looking for. A silencer. "You stay here, watch the place. I'll be right back."

"Hold on, you can't just-!"

He closed the door behind him, leaving Xalah on her own as the Viper hissed in frustration. He was impossible and didn't act the way she had expected him to act, it was mind boggling.

She coiled down as she leaned against the counter top, her red eyes scanning the outside before she sighed. This wasn't her, she was almost never spiteful. Perhaps it was the stress she had accumulated today... And when she had felt his... Scales. She suppressed a shiver before she heard the door open.

He was back already, and over his shoulder slung a dead furry creature of some sort.

"The Deer didn't even try to run... Guess they don't have natural predators anymore..." Robert rasped as he slithered in.

He plopped the Deer down on the table as he grabbed a his knife, holding it tight as he cut through it's skin. Xalah stared at him, noticing the scales on his muscular arms strain as his coils tightened. His chest tensing as his body went to work.

Her breathing increased as she attempted to drag her head away.

"Is something wrong?" Robert asked. Xalah turned to him as she shook her head vigorously.

"N-No... Everything's fine." She hissed, "Mind your own business."

Robert looked at her before he looked back down again, gutting the dead creature as he got his hands dirty. Xalah felt bad for a moment, he had shown concern for her and she responded by snapping at him. She was broken from her thoughts as Robert slithered past her, opening a door with his bloodied hands as he checked the back.

"Looks like we can set up a fire in the indoor shooting range." Robert hissed as he went back to the deer, carrying it with a singular hand before hanging it up to let the blood drip off it. He turned his head to her, "Grab some planks and put them together. I'll make a fire once I'm done with preparing this thing."

Xalah paused before she wordlessly slunk away, grabbing a few nearby wooden pieces as she tore them off with ease. Robert watched her work as her agile long fingers tugged at the woodwork. His blue eyes drifted as he watched her arch her back. He almost imagined himself being the cause of that.

What?

Robert immediately shook his head as he blinked before going back to skinning the creature. He was a vivid thinker sometimes, but that was completely unexpected.

"Will this suffice?" Xalah rasped as she held a few planks, her red eyes staring at him.

"Yeah... Just plop them down in the back and I'll get the fire started."

She nodded before disappearing behind the door. Robert sighed as he finished cleaning out the deer before cutting thick chunks of meat, grabbing a small mess kit from one of his pockets as the aluminum folded out into a complete pan.

Now was his favorite part, cooking what had been hunted.

 **Later again**

He had placed the pan on top of the fire as it the meat chunks placed inside sizzled loudly. He experimentally prodded it with the fork he had before he reckoned it was good to go.

He took two canisters out of his bag to act as makeshift plates, putting the venison in it was they sizzled.

"Here... It'll probably taste kinda bare without any spice, but it should still be good." Robert admitted as he handed her a plate.

She sniffed it before taking an experimental bite, the scales on her face immediately lit up as her eyes widened.

"This... This is... Incredible..." Xalah slowly pieced together as she took another bite. The black Viper that sat on the other side of the fire merely shrugged.

"Eh, it's okay." Robert rasped as he took a bite. "You don't eat this type of food often... Do you?"

Xalah paused as her red eyes looked down, "No... The rations ADVENT gave to me usually tasted bland."

"Well there you have it." Robert hissed in a chuckle before he reached for his iPod, selecting _My Way_ sung by Frank Sinatra. "Here, let's get some music going."

The female tilted her head at his words before she heard sound come from the little device, a man, human by the sound of it, talking rhythmically. Xalah raised an eye as she heard some form of percussion device follow along with his words.

"What is this?"

"It's music." Robert rasped as he closed his eyes, slowly drifting his head to the beats of the song. Xalah paused as she looked at him, unsure of what to say.

"What is the point of... 'Music'?" She asked.

Robert opened his blue eyes again as he smiled warmly, "Their is no point... Just listen."

She listened intently before she hissed, "What is this human even speaking of?"

"His end. Everyone die's eventually, what's important is that you go through life the way you want it to go."

"Why?"

"Because then what's the point of living?" Robert asked, "-Oh! Watch it! Here comes the best part." The Viper hissed excitingly.

Xalah was about to ask what he meant before she heard it, additional instruments being added to the crescendo as the man sung louder than before, displaying raw emotion despite only being a voice. Xalah felt her scales grow cold as the music struck her, almost making her freeze in place. It was beautiful to hear.

She digested the song before looking at him, "Do you... Still consider yourself Human?"

Robert paused at that statement, it took him a while before he answered. "No... At least not anymore." He stopped the song before he turned his blue eyes to her. "C'mon... Let's go to sleep.". He was clearly avoiding any more conversation now.

Xalah paused, perhaps that question she asked was too personal. She slowly nodded as she turned her head away from him and lied her head down, the cool air making her slowly fall asleep as she closed her eyes.

She fortunately had a dreamless sleep.

 **Morning**

Robert awoke first as daylight shone through the windows. He sat up before he stretched, cracking his scaly arms as he groaned. He turned his serpentine head to see Xalah, still sleeping peacefully as she gently lied on the ground.

He was almost tempted to let her rest before he decided against it, they needed to move on. He took the leftover meat from the deer, freezing it solid with a wiff of his breath. He had slowly gotten better at controlling his new ability as he placed the veal inside the cooking pot.

"Xalah..." Robert hissed, the female Viper slowly opening her red eyes as they looked up at him. "We need to get going, we can reach a resistance settlement by the afternoon if we hurry."

She yawned before rising up, her scales shifting as she spoke. "Very well."

 **Later**

The two slithered silently on the pathway, now taking an old trekking route. Although the pathway had been a shortcut, the trek was still long and hard as it mostly involved slithering up and down hill.

Xalah was deep in thought again, her scales trawling across the ground as her tail moved her forward. She had purpose under ADVENT... But was she ever even happy? The only times where she was was when she could talk to her sister's about her mission, or when she removed her armor after a long day. It seemed as if the times she was happy or enjoying herself was when the ADVENT weren't involved.

She hissed to herself before Robert put a hand in front of her.

Xalah tilted her head as she looked at him, "What's is it-"

And then she saw it, two small black furred creature's were playing in the nearby clearing. They grunted and snorted playfully as the other tackled one another, she wanted to speak out before Robert put a finger to his mouth in a gesture for silence.

And then she saw why. A giant black four legged creature came out next, possibly it's parent as it gently grunted, the two cubs looking at their mother before quickly following behind. Xalah had her eyes wide as Robert turned his head to her.

"Black bear cubs... The mother would've attacked if we slithered too close to them." Robert rasped as he smiled. Xalah was unsure of what to say before the black Viper carried on, slithering up a rock as he reached a hand down. She gingerly took it, noticing how cool it felt before he helped her slither up. "By the way... I wanted to ask something."

Xalah tilted her head, "Ask what?"

"Why did you do it?"

The female Viper was unsure of what he meant, "I need more clarificatio-"

"Y'know... Why did you hold fire when we first met? Why did you save me when I was being crushed by that Berserker?" Robert asked as he slithered alongside her.

She paused, before she slowly rasped, "How could I not? They Elders said that the males of our race died out, yet there you were..."

Robert's eyes widened, "Wait, your telling me that there are no males? Then how do you even repopulate?"

"I-I'm not _sss_ ure _._ All I know is that I hatched in an incubation tank under the supervision of the ADVENT and they gave me training when I reached adolescence... And then monitored me in adult hood... And now I'm here."

"Jesus... Sounds like the ADVENT controlled almost every part of your life..." Robert rasped.

Xalah frowned as she opened her mouth to argue before she was hit with the hard realization, they did control every part of her life, almost as if she were some kind of machine.

"Well, come on. The resistant settlement is just over this ridge line." Robert hissed before he slithered on top of a boulder. Xalah followed after him, watching him reach it as the sun met his eyes.

However something was not right, his face twisting into shock as he immediately began to slither down.

"Robert wait! What's wrong!?" Xalah yelled as she climbed to the top. And then she saw it, ramshackle buildings burnt down as cremated bodies lied on the ground. She knew exactly what it was and what had happened.

A Retaliation Mission.

Whilst she never took part of one, but she had heard a few of her brethren being given an assignment to destroy insurgent havens. Needless to say, she reached Robert who was currently looking for survivors as he scanned the destroyed hamlet.

"Robert." Xalah rasped as she slithered up to him, "If the bodies are out like this, then the ADVENT already wiped them out."

The black Viper took a second as he peered inside a building before breathing out, slowly closing his eyes as he turned his head away. "I know..."

Xalah tilted her head as she peered inside before she gasped, the charred corpse of a mother holding her daughter in her arms knelt in the corner of the burned building. They likely died in that position as the fire blazed around them.

She looked back at Robert, the black Viper was peering out at the destruction as he simply stayed like that. Xalah slowly reached out as she gently touched his shoulder, he flinched a tiny bit, before turning his blue snake eyes to her.

"Are you... Okay?" Xalah asked.

Robert paused before he rasped, "No... I'm not. I used to know some of these people... And now they're all dead."

Xalah looked down, "I am sorry."

The black Viper was surprised at her words as he stared at her, "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything. It was ADVENT that did this _ss_."

"That may be true..." Xalah sighed, "But I was still raised and taught everything by them."

Robert shook his head, "Listen to me Xalah..." He wrapped his hands around hers as he gently squeezed, his scales feeling cool to the touch, "That's not true. ADVENT didn't define who you were! You yourself did it when you chose to save my life! Everything you did up to this point was by your own free will, and that's all that matters."

Xalah looked up before she smiled, her red eyes staring into the blue of his before she asked. "What will we do now?"

Robert turned his head to look at the destruction one last time, the sun was already beginning to set again as he sighed. "Let's get out of here... I'll try to figure out a way to get in contact with X-com."

She nodded as the two of them slithered away, leaving the burnt remains behind.

 **Night**

This time they chose to camp within a cave, Robert had done a good job at concealing the front as he covered it with branches and leaves. They had set up another fire quickly after collecting a few twigs, and the ground was perfect as the rocks were smooth and flat.

Robert looked down at his iPod as he slowly shifted through his play list as he finished his food. Xalah sat a meter away from him as she chomped down the last chunk, almost like how a snake would.

The female Viper looked up as she watched him, his eyes seemed to droop as he looked down on the device with a frown. She could already tell that he was still haunted by the ruins.

She decided to try and brighten him up. She couldn't stand to see him so... Depressed.

"Robert..."

He looked up as his blue eyes stared at her. His hood tilting slightly.

"Tell me, is there any good way to past the time?"

"Well... We can listen to music-"

"Music? Are you sure their's nothing else?"

Robert paused as he put a hand to his chin. His eyes lit up. "There is one thing... We can do."

She tilted her head, "Really now?"

"Yeah, how about I teach you a thing or two about dancing."

"Dancing?" Xalah asked, "What is that?"

Robert rose from the ground as he coiled upwards, brushing his head in a gesture for her to follow. "Follow me... I'll _sss_ how you."

Xalah reluctantly slithered behind him, her scales moving across the smooth floor as the two of them were at the edge of the cave. Robert turned his head to her before he took his iPod and pressed to play a random song.

 _Can't Help Falling In Love_ by Elvis Presley began to blare as Robert cringed in embarrassment. His serpentine fangs gritting together as his eyes were wide.

"H-Hold on. That's not right. I'll change it." Robert hissed as he attempted to switch the song only for Xalah to speak up.

"That shouldn't be needed... This sounds _ss_ nice." She rasped before she looked at him, "So what now?"

"Um... Well..." Robert was shaking, never had he actually felt so nervous in his life. "We, uh... Move to the _sss_ ong _."_

Xalah tilted her head, "Move to the song? How?"

Robert paused before he straightened himself, gaining confidence as slithered in front of her. "Here, use your hands to grab onto my shoulders."

She did as he ordered, her long fingers curling around the padding. "Now wha-"

Robert placed his hands on her shoulder, touching the synthetic armor as he smiled. "Now, we move."

They began slow, slightly moving their upper bodies left to right. Both of their shoulders connected by arms length as the black Viper guided her.

" _ **Shall... I... Stay? ... Would it be... A... Sin...? If I... Can't... Help... Falling in love... With... You...**_ "

Robert felt as if they were in the basket of a snake charmer, losing themselves to the rhythm as he stared into her red eyes. Xalah falling under the same spell as she stared back at the blue of his.

" _ **Take... My... Hand... Take my Whole... Life... Too... For I can't help... Falling in love... With... You...**_ "

His scaly hand drifted on it's own, slowly disconnecting itself as it found itself placed on her scaly hip. She closed her eyes for a split second, letting out a silent hiss before she opened them again, slowly wrapping her hands further around his shoulder as Xalah closed the distance, her elbows know resting on his shoulders.

Now the two of them were face to face, smiling as they drifted to the song. He was close enough to hear her breathing increase, just as her hands felt his heart beat on the small of his back.

Neither of them wanting this moment to end as they slowly began to drift closer to each other, their faces almost touching before the song ended. Roberts blue eyes widened, as did the red of Xalah's as the two of them separated, speechless.

"Did we almost-" Robert attempted to speak before Xalah spoke.

"I- Let's just... Go to sleep... Please." Xalah hissed nervously, she harbored the same confused and shocked expression when they had first met, unsure of what to think.

Robert paused before he slowly nodded, "Right..."

She slithered away as Robert grabbed slowly grabbed his iPod, he turned his head to her as he watched her move to the fire. His body for the first time in a long time felt flushed. If he were still Human, then he would've been blushing like crazy. He didn't know what exactly to make of it either as he put the iPod one of his packets before slithering up to the fire.

Needless to say. It was a bizarre night.

 **Next Day**

Ever since they had woken up the two Vipers didn't speak of what happened last night. But it still hung fresh in both of their minds as they trawled and slithered there way through the peaceful woods. The two of them had their weapons holstered on their backs.

Robert turned his head to Xalah as he spoke, "We'll keep going north, I remember there was a radio tower on one of these mountains that we can reach before nightfall."

Xalah nodded as she looked at him, "You seem to know a lot about this area."

"Like I said, I used to hunt around here. Sometimes alone, sometimes with my Grandfather."

"It must have been... Nice." Xalah rasped.

"Yeah... But not everything lasts _ss_." Robert slowly hissed, Xalah realized that he was hiding something.

"What happened?"

Robert paused as he looked out at the woods before sighing, "My Grandfather passed away when the ADVENT took over, and my parents wanted to willfully submit to ADVENT rule... I couldn't. Not after what my Grandfather told me."

Xalah tilted her head, "Told you what?"

"That a life lived in fear is a life half lived. My parents live in fear of ADVENT, and now almost everyone on earth lives in fear too. If there was some way I could just-" Robert paused as he spotted something before he grinned.

"What is _ss_ it?" Xalah asked.

Robert turned his head as he spoke, "Have you ever been to a hot spring before?" Xalah shook her head before Robert lightly grasped her hand. "C'mon!"

The two of them got down the slope as Robert guided her to the bottom. His black scales rustling through the leaves before he pushed them away, revealing a small pool of water that was halfway covered by a rocky outcropping. A waterfall fell from the top, right smack in the middle as warm vapors rose from the water.

Xalah looked at the place before looking back at Robert. "Why did we-" Only to see discarded armor and his hunting rifle on the ground. Xalah quickly swiveled her head back to see the black Viper, his scales now exposed as he let out a whoop, propelling into the spring with a gigantic splash.

She quickly slithered up to the side, her face plastered with worry as she called out. "Robert!? Can you hear me?!" There was no response as bubbles began to billow to the surface before Robert revealed himself with a great big splash, tracking water all over Xalah as she hissed in surprise before it turned into annoyance. "Robert!"

"Ha! You should have _sss_ een the look on your face!" The black Viper rasped wryly as he nestled himself on the edge. "Wanna come in? The Waters warm and nice."

Xalah paused as she pondered for a moment, "I could use some cleaning."

Robert merely closed his eyes as he rested his head against the rocks, "Well whatever it is, you better make up your mind. We're not going to be here fore-."

He turned his hood to see Xalah.

Without her armor.

Her breastplate and gauntlets hung off her scaly arm before falling to the floor. Revealing her perfect bust as she closed her eyes and sighed out in relief. Of course they were nipple-less, but that barely even mattered if they gave the same impression.

" _Holy shit_." were the only words the black Viper could think of as his blue eyes were wide with absolute shock. Her armor must have hid the fact that her breasts were actually big and weighty. How in the hell did she survive wearing that thing and hide the most perfect pair he had ever seen in his life without any serious damage? And it didn't help that they actually responded to her sighing as her chest rose and fell, making them bounce a little.

Robert attempted to cast his precise gaze else where, but it was no use. The familiar tightening of his groins symbolized that he was getting his first erection on his serpentine body as the reptilian sheath came to life below the water, pushing past his scales.

" _God damn it... They're just poison glands, they're just poison glands..._ " Robert kept repeating the words in his head before he sensed her slither next to the edge, slowly lowering herself tail first as she made the cutest hiss he ever heard.

"Ah... You were right Robert... This is nice and warm." Xalah rasped as she looked at him. Robert tried to look her in the eyes, yet the top of her cleavage could still be seen on the surface.

"Y-yep." Was all Robert could hiss as he tried to face his body away so she wouldn't notice his arousal. He was merely a meter away from her as he stirred uncomfortably.

"So tell me, how did you know of this _sss_?" Xalah asked as she leaned her back against the edge, putting her arms out on the rocks.

Robert got a hold of himself as he looked up at her, "I- Well I mean, I didn't really come acros _s_ it... It more or less came across me."

"How so?" Xalah rasped.

"I was hunting after a wild turkey and I found this place. I tried to find it again at some point but I must've forgot the location." Robert looked at the waterfall, "And now here it is, I wasn't even trying to look for it..."

Xalah looked around as she smiled, "Perhaps that's the point. This wondrous place only reveals itself when one isn't looking for it."

Robert chuckled a hiss, "Yeah... _Sssounds_ like something out of a Greek legend."

They both smiled at each other before Xalah shifted in discomfort, sighing in frustration. Robert tilted his good as he frowned in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"It's... My armor, I wore it for too long and now my scales feel numb." Xalah hissed as she stirred against the rocks, attempting to reach her back with her hand.

Robert paused before he rasped without thinking.

"I could give you a massage." It took him a second to realize what he had suggested to her as his mind immediately went into panic. " _What the FUCK are you doing!? She's going to find ou-!"_

To his dismay, she tilted her head. "A massage? What is that?"

The black Viper attempted to come up with a response, "I- It's a... A way to relieve tension in your muscles."

Xalah seemed perplexed as she looked at him, "Really? Very well then. What must we do?" She asked.

"Uh... H-here, let's just go a bit further out. _"_ Robert rasped as he slowly slithered from the edge. He hung his head down as his eyes were wide, there was no way he could go along with this and yet here he was. His reptilian hard on was now brushing against the current, Robert thanking whatever god out there for making the water murky enough for Xalah to not be able to see below.

He shifted his serpentine head to see her, slowly drifting to him as her upper body shifted side to side. She looked absolutely stunning as she sported a happy expression.

Robert was trying to comprehend if it was just his new biology that was making him see her like this before Xalah spoke, "So, what now?"

"Just-" His voice became a bit raspier then usual as he coughed, "Just turn around, I-I'll do the rest."

Xalah did so, turning around as she faced away.

Robert gulped, air going down his throat as it trawled down his long neck. He slowly slithered up to her, making sure to keep a good arms distance away from her in fear of her discovering his excited package. He had noticed that looking at her back was almost like looking at a humans but with scales.

He gingerly touched her shoulder as Xalah shivered, his hands were inexplicably cold as his fingers splayed themselves across her warm shoulders.

"Ah..." Xalah hissed as Robert worked his hands on her scales, his long fingers now holding on as his thumbs dug into her shoulder blades. She slowly raised her head, closing her eyes as her mouth opened slightly.

"H-How is it?" Robert rasped nervously. She didn't respond, instead hissing softly. To Robert, it was a sign that he was doing it right as his hands went down, pressing together again as they pushed on her, he was careful not to cut her delicate scales with his long Viper fingernails. He began to run his hands down her shoulder blades, rolling his thumbs below them.

She sighed again, "This feels... Amazing."

"Really? I'm glad you-"

He reached a cramp as she instinctively moved back against his hand, brushing past his arms as the back of her coils met... Something. The two of them gasped out, Roberts being louder as he stopped the massage. His erection being tilted to the side as it rubbed against her scales underwater.

Xalah turned her head as she gasped in surprise, her red eyes peering at him. The jig was up.

Robert sputtered, attempting to say something, anything. Only two words came out of his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Xalah responded by smashing their lips together.

Robert's blue eyes widened as he felt her breasts press against his bare chest, making them squish together as he attempted to hiss in surprise. She leaned in further, her arms wrapped around his neck as she deepened it further, her long tongue attempting to gain access to his mouth. Robert's brain simply short circuited as he felt her scales squirm, rustling his erection.

He quickly got a hold of himself as his arms came up and gently pushed her away. She made a cute whine as her eyes made a look of betrayal.

"X-Xarah, w-we can't do this! I-"

"Why!? You want me and I need you!"

Robert wanted to desperately believe he was still a Human, that he wasn't attracted to Vipers, but the way she pleaded made him realize. He was going to remain a Viper forever, and currently she wanted to fuck because he was a Viper. The logic was obvious now.

Robert closed the distance, throwing away all doubts as he wrapped his hands around her soft waist before their lips urgently met again. This time Robert cooperating as his long snake tongue tangled with hers.

She hissed in happiness and arousal as she shivered, his cold scaly hands gently running themselves up and down her hips. Their kissing now coming to a stop as they both pulled back for a breath. She felt his hands again, now wrapping around her rump as Robert began to lift her. She gasped in surprise as he slithered back to the edge, plopping her down softly on the smooth rocks as she looked at him with excitement.

He grinned as he began to slither upwards from the water, allowing Xalah her first look at his reptilian endowment. She was pleased to see it's size and girth as the sheath was a good proportion to his body, allowing it to stand fully erect from his scales.

Her breathing increased tenfold as she realized her slit was exposing itself for preparation, already wet from both the water and her arousal as the scales revealed her flesh folds. It took all of Roberts will power to not bury his sheath into her right then and there. Instead choosing to savor her.

He slowly leaned forward, pressing against her lying form as he slowly slithered up. Xalah shivered again, his scales making her skin tingle from the pleasant coolness as he reached her breasts, the two mounds glistening with water as his hands reached up and fondled them. Xalah hissed as her eyes widened, arching her flexible back as she reacted.

"Ah-h!"

His fondling continued as his cold scaly fingers dug into the soft scales, Xalah rolled her eyes back as she moaned out. She looked back down again, her eyes hazy with lust as she watched him lower his long tongue before wrapping around the mound. Her eyes widened as she squirmed in excitement as Robert held her still with his strong arms. Without further ado, he began to slather on it, tracking his warm saliva as his giant mouth kissed her breast.

"M-Mmm..." Xalah moaned. He relinquished his tongue as he moved onto the next mound, giving it the same treatment as his tongue drooled on it, making sure no scale was left unaffected as he began to suck on the delicate scales, forcing a hiss out of her.

He stopped his work as he looked up at her, his hooded head resting atop her breasts as his blue eyes lacked focus. "You're perfect."

Xalah felt flattered at his lust drunk words before he pressed forward and kissed her again. His tongue going into her mouth as it explored her, he pressed his body close to hers as there scales rubbed against each other. They separated, Robert holding onto her hood as she stared back at him, her eyes now pleading as her face was twisted with pleasure.

He slowly bought his coils back, allowing him to reach his hands down and briefly feel the slick edges of her slit.

She immediately jumped, hissing out in a lusty craze as her back arched yet again. Robert continued teasing, his long fingers tracing the edge slowly as she hissed out.

"R-Robert...!" Xalah attempted to speak, "A-Ah, P-Please!"

He grinned as he looked at her face, her fangs uncoiling as her tongue lolled out of her mouth. She was seemingly in a trance now as she looked up at him, her eye lids now drooping as she looked at him pleadingly.

"N-No more! I need you!" She hissed in desperation.

Robert leaned in close as he whispered to her, "And you will..."

She shivered at his words as she watched him reach down, grabbing hold of the bumpy head as he guided it before having it nestle on her folds encouraging a little hiss from her mouth.

She looked up at him as he looked down, the two of them looking at each others eyes before Xarah nodded. She was ready, and so was he.

He slowly eased himself, her slick opening being the perfect lubricant as Roberts reptilian crown slowly disappeared inside her. Now it was his turn to gasp out as his eyes widened. She was so unbelievably tight, tighter then any girl he had been with before his body had been changed. Xalah moaned out as her mouth stood agape, her eyes fixed upon Roberts sheath as she watched him go at work with her.

Robert slowly pulled back, taking note on how her walls seemed to tighten even further.

"Gah! X-Xalah, you're so damn... Tight!" Robert hissed out in pleasure as he attempted as he push forward again. It felt as if she was massaging his length, her walls slowly constricting like a, and dare he say it, a snake.

She babbled something in response, something which Robert couldn't even hear as he slammed himself back in, this time further as he hit it.

Her G-Spot

She immediately yelped, her chest rising up to his as her red eyes were wide open with shock. Robert had to hold her down yet again as he wrapped his arms around her back, leaning his head down next to hers as he got into a downward dog.

And then he began, bringing his hips back as he slammed into her waiting hole, again and again. The position making it easy for him to piston into her slit as the sounds of thick lewd slapping was heard. Her mind simply shattered from the amount of gut wrenching pleasure she was receiving as she felt his tip touch her innermost depths, once in a while prodding a spot that drove her mad with pleasure. All she could do was moan out as she felt Robert's heavy breathing next to her.

Robert on the other hand had to bite back a moan. It seemed as if every time he thrusted in, her walls would maintain the same tightness as before as it squeezed his length on the way out. Something which made sex with her mind blowing.

He then did the craziest thing as he turned his face and unfurled his fangs, biting lightly into her shoulder as she yelped out, squirming as her hips gyrated around his cock. He hadn't even known why he did that but it felt so right as he kept his fangs digged in whilst closing his eyes.

He kept his pace for a good minute as Xalah felt a unfamiliar sensation build up in her loins. Her slit now tightening even further as she began to squirm in his grasp.

"R-Robert! I-I-!"

And then she let out her biggest moan yet, bucking into him fervently as her hips met his, her juices now freely oozing out around Roberts sheath as her tongue lolled out of her mouth, just in time for Robert to feel her walls now constrict around the the entirety of his sheath as she came, attempting to milk him for all his worth as he relinquished his fangs and let out an embarrassing moan of his own. Their coils instinctively wrapping around each other tightly as their scales rubbed against one another.

Robert blasted his essence inside her, the white seed and female cum intermingling together as there collective juices bubbled to the surface before dripping out on Xalah's scales. He slowly pulled out, his cock releasing more of himself onto her as a section of her soft underbelly was stained white. He panted, as did she as they both looked each other in the eyes before bringing there reptilian foreheads together and smiling.

"I love you." Xalah hissed.

Robert smiled before he rasped, "I know."

The two of them laughed as they shared a kiss.

* * *

 **Wow... That was my first attempt at writing Explicit smut... So a... Give a rating I guess?**

 **On the other hand, sorry about any writing mistakes, I might have overlooked a few. And I recommend for anyone to listen to any of the songs that come up once in a while in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hot Spring**

The two of them lied side by side, post coitus as Xalah pressed her hands against his chest, the two of them smiling as they both went in for another kiss, their scaly lips meeting before they both separated. Robert had turned on his iPod as the song _Earth Angel_ by The Penguins played in the background.

"... That was amazing..." Xalah hissed before she hugged him closer, pressing her breasts against his arm. "You were amazing..."'

"I could say the same for you." Robert rasped as he smiled, nuzzling her before he spotted a fang marks on her shoulder. His expression softened as he felt bad for a second, ruining her perfect form with such a thing.

Xalah looked to see where he was staring before she smiled back at him.

"I would not worry about that..." She whispered in his ear, "It means I am yours."

"As I am to you." Robert rasped, "We should get going Xalah, the radio tower is pretty close now. Once we get there, I can access the resistance frequency."

"Sure..." She responded before hugging him closer and closing her eyes, "But... Can we just... Stay like this for a bit? Being in your arms makes me feel complete."

"... That can be arranged." Robert hissed as he smiled, hugging her closer. She felt so warm to him, almost as if there was a heater resonating from within her. Xalah hissed happily before she realized something.

"Robert... What will happen when your group comes to pick you up?" Xalah asked.

"They'll put me back on missions again, we're at war after al-" He looked down to see her staring up at him, her sad features told him what was on her mind.

"Xalah..." Robert hissed, "I would do anything in my power, Hell, I'll refuse to leave without you if they don't bring you along for the ride."

"It's not that I'm worried about..." Xalah rasped as she hugged him tighter, "When I fought for ADVENT, they would have us line up to see which one of my sisters were alive by the end of the day and which one's were... Terminated." She paused. "If you continue to fight, then one day... You might not come back."

He didn't know what to say as he looked down at her red eyes, his only answer being to hug her close as she responded to his touch. Her scales shivering softly.

"Don't worry about me, I'll make it..." Robert rasped as he smiled warmly, "After all, we both made it this _sss_ far... My Earth Angel..."

God that last sentence sounded cheesy. Even to his standards as he quoted the lines from the song. Either way, his words did it's job as she slowly smiled before she leaned forward, kissing him on his scaly lips as the two of them closed there eyes. They separated as they both smirked at each other.

The two of them slithered up, picking up their armor. The both of them now dry as Robert slipped on his gear, he turned his head to watch her put on her chest piece, her cleavage being crammed inside the small space. She turned to meet his eyes as she hissed a chuckle, "Earth Angel? Really now?"

Robert scratched the back of his hood, "Er... Yeah, not my best effort."

She smiled, "I think it was romantic. Incorporating myself with the lyrics of that Human song."

The black Viper paused as he scratched the back of his hood. "Y-You think so?"

She simply looked at him alluringly, putting her beam rifle on his back, "I know so.". She picked up his hunting rifle as she tossed it to him, the black Viper catching it, Xalah tilted her head to him. "Let us go."

Robert nodded as the two of them left the hot spring, not looking back once.

 **Radio Tower**

The two of them had finally reached the place, the sun now beginning to set. The place looked long abandoned as the gates were rusted, but a mobile power source lied next to the small open building, a sign that the resistance had used the place at some point.

Robert opened the gate as he slithered into the courtyard, Xalah following closely behind him as she looked around.

"How long has this been place been neglected?"

"Probably not for too long,-" Robert rasped as he pointed at the advanced power generator, _"Sssomeone_ left that behind, probably a few years ago? "

Robert slithered up to the generator, opening a small box on the side of it. "This will take me a bit, see if you can find a way into the building. There should be some radio equipment." She nodded as she went to the side. Robert turned his head to the generator as he tried to find the button to power it on. He slowly pressed a small one on the side before it came to life, sputtering as the radio tower lit up.

He smiled to himself before he heard Xalah from inside the building. "Robert, I found a door in the back."

Robert nodded as he slithered to the back entrance, reaching inside as he saw an array of radio equipment. He reached up, picking a transmitter off as he smiled, his fangs showing. "Yeah, this'll do."

He then began to tinker with it, Xalah watching over his shoulder in curiosity. "I _sss_ till can't believe you know how to use such a primitive device..."

Robert looked back at her, smiling, "Nothing is primitive so long as it still has use." He dialed the nob a bit more before he crackled to life, "Ah, there we go." He then began to switch the channel. "Now... If I remember correctly, central command would use a hidden frequency on one of these old channels. I just gotta find the right-"

There was a pause before a very distorted voice sounded on the other end.

" **H-old on- Picking up-... - is this?** "

Robert immediately recognized the voice, it was Bradford.

"Bradford! Do you copy!? It's me! Robert Carter!"

" **...-bert? J-..sus chris-t. Yo-'re ali-ve! We...'re tracking you-r location now! T-ry to mark your location with a Fla-...re! We'-ll send-... Team af-ter you.** "

Robert wanted to laugh out in pure happiness, "Roger that Command!" He turned his head to Xalah as he gestured for her to follow, "C'mon!"

The two of them went outside as Robert uncorked a flare and released it in the courtyard, the flare opening up into a blue square as it lit up the night. Robert finally laughed out as he slumped down to his coils.

He made it, after two days of being in ADVENT territory.

However his mind wandered as he remembered he had forgotten someone, he felt a hand on his shoulder as Xalah slithered next to him. " _Sss_ o... What happens now?" She smiled, looking at him.

"Now we wait." Robert rasped, "X-com will come to pick us up, I'll tell them that you _sss_ aved my life, I'm sure the Commander will understand."

"And what of our... Courting?" Xalah hissed alluringly, Roberts heart pounded for a second as he remembered what had transpired in the afternoon.

"Uh... I-I don't think they need to know that Xalah." Until he drifted his head closer, "But even then, we'll always know."

She chuckled a cute hiss as she hugged him close again, pressing her head in his shoulder as Robert closed his eyes and smiled. Xalah opened her eyes before something caught her eye.

A red transparent triangle was seen in the woods, almost like the holographic sight of a-

Her eyes widened as she saw it aimed at her mate.

"Look out!" She yelled out before pushing him, the black Viper momentarily stunned as his upper body fell to the side. A loud shot from some form of energy weapon was heard.

Robert was momentarily dazed as he reached for his rifle, grabbing the weapon as he aimed it at the woods.

"Where did you see it come fr-!?" He turned his head to notice that she didn't respond, "X-Xalah?"

She was lying down, her hand on the side of her abdomen as she wheezed out, struggling to breath as she held a gaping wound, her greenish blood now dripping to the ground.

"XALAH!" The black Viper yelled out as he slithered to her side, his eyes wide with fear and anguish as he held her. A thin trace of blood began to drip from the side of her fangs as she looked up at him. "Y-You'll be okay! Just stay with me!"

"Robert..." She slowly spoke before she attempted to smile, "You are safe..."

"Aww, how sweet." A cruel voice said, Robert gritted his fangs as he looked up. The shooter now walking from the underbrush casually, the ADVENT alien sporting blue skin and a set of advanced tactical armor, a cowl covered his glowing purple eyes as he sneered down at the two of them. "They told me all about you... That you were a insurgent Human, exposed to some experimental DNA splicer. But they didn't tell me this."

Robert glared at him as he attempted to reach for his weapon only for the alien to shake his head, "Ah, be careful there. We're both sharpshooters here after all, let's keep this clean shall we? Besides, that primitive weapon would barely leave a mark on me... But it would be so easy if I were to-"

And then more ADVENT came from the woods, Troopers and a few Sectoids came out, alongside a thin man as the dark spectacled humanoid was escorted by two Muton's. "Not so fast Hunter, we need to keep the male alive."

Hunter growled before lowering his rifle. Obviously angered for being denied a kill.

The Thin Man adjusted his tie as he looked down at the two of them before sighing, "You disappointed me 24473C. I thought you would be able to redeem yourself."

"She has a name..." Robert hissed, his tone dangerous as his fangs were out. If looks could kill, then the entirety of the ADVENT strike force would be dead as his blue eyes were tinged with an unnatural fury.

"Really now? Now that right there is a big dilemma that I have to deal with." The Thin Man said as he continued, "Give a Muton a designation and he'll accept, give a Trooper a designation and he'll be thankful." The Thin Man knelt down, taking off his glasses as his unnatural reptilian eyes glared down. "However try to do it to a Viper, and all of the sudden they start coming up with creative ways to bypass the process that makes our lives so efficient under the Elders... It's sickening and disruptive."

Robert didn't respond as he clung her closer, "Efficient my ass. You took everything from her race, their right, their freedom, even their fucking thoughts. The way you talk about efficiency makes it sound like selling your soul." Robert slowly looked up, "But clearly you already have."

The Thin Man frowned as he stood back up. "Kill the female. Bring the male, we'll figure out how he was able to survive the process."

"With pleasure..." Hunter said as he raised his darklance.

They all took out there weapons, the two Mutons walked forward as Robert hissed, just like a Viper as he reached for his weapon to defend the one he loved.

And then a noise was heard.

All of the ADVENT looked up to see a Skyranger appear over the ridge, the ramp facing the small force as it opened up. A familiar SPARK stood at the opening, bringing it's helix rail-cannon to bare.

"Hello! Useless alien meat bags!" Julian yelled.

The Thin Man turned around, his reptilian eyes widening as he stood there before speaking, "Oh for Elders sa-"

And then the humanoid was torn apart as Julian began to fire upon the ADVENT soldiers, the Rail Cannon blaring as rappels came out the transport, allowing the three operatives inside to get down to the ground.

Robert took the distraction as an escape, hoisting Xalah over his shoulder as she grunted in discomfort. Her blood now leaking on his shoulder as he slithered into cover. The Hunter raised his darklance and fired, just barely missing the Viper as the sadistic Chosen gritted his teeth. Robert held her closely as he looked around for a secured opening to hide in, while he could have picked up his rifle and fought on, right now his biggest concern was Xalah's safety, she looked barely alive anymore as her breathing felt heavy and labored.

"Xalah, please hold on..." Robert rasped worryingly as he looked at the fighting operatives as a gunfight broke out.

His eyes adjusted before they widened, one of them wearing a very familiar texas hat.

"Madison!" Robert yelled out.

The specialist turned his head, before he made a mad dash, avoiding enemy fire. Madison then crouched next to Robert as the Viper lowered Xalah on the ground. "Robert! Thank god your okay partner!" The Texan said as he ducked from an oncoming mag round. "What the hell happened these past two days? Who is this?"

"T-Theres no time to explain, can you-"

"I already did partner." Madison said as Robert turned his head to see the GREMLIN performing a medical protocal on the Vipers wound, her eyes now closed as she sighed out. However that would only provide temporary relief, she still needed proper help. "C'mon! Get your ass to the transport! I'll cover you!"

Robert nodded as he hoisted Xalah over his shoulder, slithering forward as Madison fired on the move. The black Viper finally arrived at the flare square before he reached out for the rappel, the line pulling him it as it took him upwards.

He got on the ramp as Madison followed behind him. Still firing downwards as the two operatives covering there escape rappelled after them, and then without further ado, the ramp closed.

They had made a clean get away.

The Hunter snarled as he lowered his darklance, turning his head to the strike force.

"Ugh, you useless sacks of flesh! Get back to the base, I'll have the superiors sort you all out." The Hunter said in spite as the task force began to walk off, the blue alien turned his head to the sky. "And don't think this shall be the last you will see of me... Robert Carter."

 **Skyranger**

Robert gently placed Xalah down into a soft stabilizer, her eye lids flickering as her breathing was still pained. He sighed as he turned around to see Madison and Eliza walk up to him, alongside a... Unfamiliar operative, the soldier wearing padded armor and cloth, yet he was using some form of bullpup weapon.

"It's good to see you two..." Robert rasped, "I-I would talk more but..." He turned his head back to Xalah.

Eliza smiled before curiosity placed itself on her face, "Who is she?"

"She saved my life from the Berzerker." Robert answered, "If it weren't for her, I'd be a dead snake corpse next to that train."

"Well hot damn." Madison said, "Why'd she do that? Isn't she ADVENT?" Madison asked.

"Used to be... Not anymore."

"I can relate." The mysterious operative spoke behind his mask. Robert turned his head before he tilted his serpentine head.

"Um, I don't think I've ever seen you before."

Madison's eyes lit up as he looked at the soldier, "Oh great! Check this out Robert! You wouldn't believe what the hell went down the past two days... Mox, take off the helmet."

The strange soldier complied, as Robert's eyes widened in surprise. Mox looked Human, yet there were additions to his physique and face that indicated he no longer was as his Orange eyes looked at Robert, it took the Viper a second to realize that Mox... Was an ADVENT Trooper.

"No way... You're a-"

"An ADVENT foot soldier? Yes... Yes I was." Mox said as put his rifle to the side. Robert tilted his head.

"But how? I thought all Troopers are put under some brainwashing device."

"Yeah but not these fellah's, Commands calling them Skirmishers. And Mox is a damn beast on the field."

Mox nodded as he turned his head to Robert, "When I heard that there was a human turned Viper on the X-com team, you could imagine my intrigue." He then put out his hand, "Pratal Mox, at your service."

Robert took it slowly, "Robert... Robert Carter."

He turned his hood back to Xarah as he leaned next to her. Julian walked up as his MEC stomped on the ground, "Ha! You should have seen the faces of those damn dirty Xenos scu-"

The MEC looked at the kneeling Viper. "What's wrong? Did his significant other die?"

"Oh Jesus, fuck off Julian!" Madison said in anger, "Why don't ya go to sleep in the corner before I shut ya down!"

"As a matter of fact I will, goodnight meat bags." The MEC said before his frame slumped over and went into sleep mode. Madison and Eliza sighed as Mox merely crossed his arms.

"That MEC doesn't have a very suitable attitude." Mox noted.

"That's Julian for you..." Eliza responded before she knelt down next to Robert, the Viper barely noticing her as he stared down at his mate. "Robert... Listen, she'll be fine. I know you hold her to high regard, but right now the best thing to do is for you to not worry."

Robert paused as he looked at Xalah before he sighed, "Right... I'll get seated."

Madison walked up to his friend, "Hey Robert. I just wanted to let you know that were here for you Partner, it must've been a nightmare the past 2 days."

"Well, too be honest it wasn't really bad at all." Robert admitted as he slowly slithered to his seat, "For starters, me and Xalah-"

"Xalah? That's her name?" Madison asked, the black Viper nodded as he continued

"We tried to reach a settlement that was a days hike but it was already destroyed, so we traveled to one of the radio towers." Robert gestured to the rifle next to him, "Also did a bit of hunting..."

"Well hot damn, must've been like a vacation." Madison said as he grinned. Robert smiled at his friends optimistic attitude before it dissipated as soon as he realized something.

"Madison... Where's Dimitri and Amir?"

The Texan paused before he spoke, "Dimitri is still recovering from his arm, he should be combat ready by tomorrow... And Amir..." He paused again before Eliza spoke.

"Amir is still in the hospital bed, he overexerted his abilities. The doctors thought he would be in a Coma until he awoke yesterday." Eliza sighed, "They said it was a miracle he didn't suffer brain damage."

Robert immediately looked down before he rasped, "I'm sorry..."

Madison turned his head before he grinned, "What are you saying sorry for? Ya pretty much covered our asses when we were being suppressed. It was just shit luck that they had a god forsaken Berzerker hiding in one of the containers."

"Yeah, but If I was there sooner... Then none of this would have happened."

"Hey,-" Eliza said as she placed a shoulder on him, "Don't beat yourself up over it. Not everything goes the way you want it to. Besides, all that matters is that were back together again."

Robert nodded before he felt Madisons hand wrap around both him and Eliza. "Group hug! Get your ass over here Mox!"

The former Trooper looked surprise as he stood on the other side of the transport, "... I am not worth-"

"Bullshit! You helped us out. And also,-" Madison leaned down to whisper in Roberts ear, "He's apart of our barracks now." Before the Texan lifted his head back up, "Well? Are ya gonna come over?"

Mox paused before he stood up, "Very well then."

They all got into a hug as Madison held them all together before separating. "Alright, hugs over. Glad to have ya back Robert."

"Thanks." Robert rasped as he smiled lightly. They all went back to there seats as Robert sat closest to the one that Xalah was next to, keeping a watchful eye on her as his snake like body coiled. He had never felt so awful in his entire life as he looked at her unconscious form, she had taken a blast meant for him while he let his guard down.

He sighed as he closed his eyes, awaiting for them to arrive back at the Avenger.

 **Avenger**

As soon as they landed, Xalah was ordered to the medical bay as per Eliza's orders. Robert slithered off the ramp alongside Madison and Mox, with Bradford coming to them.

"Good job team for escorting the VIP, and it's good to have you back Robert... But why did you bring a wounded ADVENT to the medic bay?" The Central Officer asked as he looked at the medics carry away a stretcher holding Xalah.

Robert looked up, "...She saved my life Bradford. That Berzerker would have killed me if it weren't for her."

Bradford paused before he nodded, "I understand. Do you know any reason as to why?"

The black Viper paused as he thought of an answer, "Yes... I'm the last male of her race. So she defected to protect me."

"Really now?" Bradford said, "That's... A startling piece of info..."

"What do ya mean sir?" Madison asked.

"I mean that if Roberts presence alone made a Viper defect, then who knows how loyal the Vipers of the ADVENT actually are. Perhaps there loyalty only extends to the fact that their reproduction is controlled by ADVENT. But with you in the picture..." Bradford looked up, "I need to tell the commander about this... You are all dismissed for now."

Madison, Eliza, and Mox nodded as they went to the elevator. However right as Robert turned his head Bradford spoke.

"And by the way, it is good to have you back operative. I don't want to ask anything more of you, but we might need you in the coming week. Is that alright with you?"

Robert smiled, "Anything for Humanity."

Bradford nodded, "Then it is settled, get some rest Robert. You deserved it."

The Viper nodded as he turned his head, slithering to the elevator as the rest of the squad waited in front of it. The door currently closed as it was reaching there floor. Madison turned his head to Robert, "So, what did Bradford say?"

"He was glad I was back, he asked if I was combat ready for next week."

Madison rolled his eyes, "Gosh, I wonder what your answer was."

"I said yes." Robert rasped as the Texan nodded.

"Exactly as I thought."

The doors opened to reveal a familiar Russian, as the man wore a sling around his arm and shoulder. Robert's eyes widened, "Dimitri! You're here!"

"Damn right I am snake." The Russian said before he came up and crushed the Viper in a bear hug, Eliza and Mox watched by the sidelines as they smiled. "What in the hell happened? Everybody thought you were dead meat, that that damn _Suka_ killed you."

"Nah Dimitri, it'll take more then that to kill Robert... A lot more." Madison said as he grinned, the entire squad stepped on the elevator.

"But in all seriousness, how did you survive?" Dimtri asked as he turned his head to Robert.

"Well... A ADVENT Viper named Xalah defected before that Berserker killed me... She saved my life."

Dimitri whistled, "Sounds fucking insane."

Robert immediately hung his head down, the elevator closing. "But she's in the medical bay..."

"Oh... I see, sorry comrade."

"It's fine Dimitri."

The elevator stopped at the shooting range, Eliza turned her head to the squad. "I'm going to go train my aiming again."

Mox spoke up, "If you would allow me, I would like to come along as well."

"Sure Mox,-" She turned her head back, "You go on ahead soldiers."

"Roger that Ma'am." The Texan said before the elevators closed. Leaving Dimitri, Madison, and Robert behind as the Viper and the two Human's looked at each other.

"Yeah... training my ass." Madison said as he snickered.

Roberts eyes widened, "Wait... Are you saying that she and-"

"Nah, but here's to hoping." Madison said as he uncorked a flash of whiskey in his side pocket, "Lord knows that she needs to lighten up sometimes." The Texan was about to take a sip before the intercom on the elevator sounded, it was Richards voice.

" **Robert Carter, please report to the medical bay at once. Thank you.** "

"Wonder what that's about?" Madison asked as he looked up at the speaker. Robert froze, his blue eyes peering at up as they widened.

"Xalah..."

 **Medical Bay**

The three had gotten off as Robert immediately slithered out, his eyes scanning around for her before he stopped. One of the separate medical rooms opened as Richard came out of it, going through a tablet. A window showed Xalah, lying on a modified medical bed.

Robert immediately slithered up to him, his face stricken with worry as Dimitri and Madison came up beside him. "Will she be okay?"

Richard turned his head, "Yes. She will Robert, I did a scan and the shot just grazed her lung, but she will make a quick recovery, which begs the other question..." The scientist slowly took off his glasses, "Why did the scanner pick up traces of your DNA around her... Genital Area?"

Madison's mouth immediately stood agape, as did Dimitri, the Russian's eyes widening.

The black Viper felt like he wanted to die at this moment, his tongue hissing on it's own as his body language became that of embarrassment. "I-I can expla-"

Dimtri slowly spoke, "I do not believe it. Robert you-"

"Holy shit Robert! You son of a bitch!" Madison said as he put on a shit eating grin, "You tapped her! Didn't you!?"

Robert covered his eyes as he put his head down, now hissing erratically as his embarrassment overflowed. "Alright! Fine then, I admit it! Xalah and I... We-..." Robert paused as he looked up, "We both fell in love."

The statement surprised both Madison and Dimitri, Richard on the other hand merely readjusted his glasses. "Regardless, I'm going to have to tell the Commander about this. You may trust her, but keep in mind that we don't."

"I-... I understand." Robert rasped, "But, could I please see her?"

Richard paused before he sighed, "Very well, you can come in whenever you like. But don't touch any of the equipment."

Robert slowly slithered forward, placing a hand on the doorway before slowly opening it. He saw her, lying on the bed with a hospital gown that covered her upper body as Xalah slowly opened her eyes at his presence before smiling.

He wordlessly came up to her, his eyes full of guilt and regret as he coiled low, now face to face with her. Xalah reached her hand out, her long fingers touching his scaly cheek as he looked away from her.

Robert paused before he rasped, "I don't deserve you."

"Do not say that..." Xalah hissed as she smiled again, "It was my choice."

"But I could have done something to prevent this, I could have-"

She gently dragged his hood back, leaning her serpentine head forward, before planting her lips against his as Roberts eyes widened before closing, steadily embracing her with his arms. They separated as Xalah slowly fell back, her hands reaching for his as she squeezed them gently.

"I will be fine. Do not worry."

Robert nodded as he held onto her hands. "I know."

The two of them looked each other in the eyes before the door opened, the two Vipers turning their heads to see Bradford walk in, with the Commander following behind him.

Bradford crossed his arms before speaking. "Is it true?"

Robert slowly nodded, "Yes... It is _ss_."

Bradford merely sighed. "I don't know what to say Operative. This is an... Unexpected development."

"She saved my life. How could I not?"

There was a long pause before Bradford turned his head, "It's your call Commander. How should we handle this?"

The Commander nodded as he held a stern face, however his eyes seemed filled with intrigue as he took out a tablet. He wordlessly began to type on it before walking up to Xalah, holding the piece of technology out to her.

Xalah paused as she turned her head to Robert. "Um... What does he want?"

"I think he wants you to look at it." Robert replied. Xalah looked up at the Commander before she gingerly took it, her eyes scanning through it before widening.

"I-I know what this is! This is a ADVENT military file, you wan't me to translate it?"

The Commander vigorously nodded, Xalah turned her head back to it. "But I don't understand, do you not have programs already for this?"

Bradford paused, "It's faulty, but we do. What are you getting at Commander?"

"Hold on..." Xalah rasped, "I'm looking at the translation beside it,-" She looked up, "Some of the wording is wrong. This should mean north, not down. And this over here,-" Xalah looked closely, "Thi _sss_ is meant to be gorge not river. There storing a cache down a gorge in the north sector. This must be an outdated version."

There was a long pause as Bradford's eyes widened.

"I see now, you want her to be a decipher?"

The Commander nodded, pointing at the tablet and then at her. Bradford paused again before he looked at her, his face serious. "Can we trust you?"

Xalah immediately answered, "Yes. I am done with the ADVENT,-" She looked at Robert before smiling, "-All that matters to me is that I am with my King..."

Bradford crossed his arms as he looked at the Commander, the two of them nodded before the Officer turned his head back to her. "Once you recover we'll have to question you further. But if you're being truthful, then we should have no problem with hiring you."

Robert smiled as he held her close, her hands wrapping around his hood as the two of them rejoiced.

Bradford politely coughed. "Right. Me and the Commander will leave you two alone, we have business to attend to." Bradford said, "C'mon Commander."

The mute nodded before he followed the Officer out the doorway, however not before turning his head and winking. Robert simply blinked as he watched the Commander leave, the room now quiet again.

Robert turned his head to her as he leaned down, nudging his head against hers as the two of them closed their eyes. "Get some rest Xalah...", he turned himself around to slither out, however not before the female Viper gently grabbed his wrist.

"Robert..." He turned his head back to Xalah, only to see her look up at him alluringly. She slowly squirmed as she suggestively rubbed up against him, smiling coyly. "Come back to me... Once I recover."

The black Viper chuckled shyly, "W-Will do..."

He turned to slither a little faster then normal as he felt his heart beat, opening the door as he turned his head one more time to see her still smiling at him. He smiled back before closing it behind him.

"What the hell happened?" Madison asked, "Bradford and the Commander came in and then left, what were ya talkin' about?"

"They wanna hire Xalah to be a decipher." Robert answered.

"Really? That is surprising." Dimtri said. "But you must be happy, now that you two can bang any time! Ha!"

Madison joined in on the laughter, "Yeah! So that's why ya never picked up any other chick, you were just waiting with your new body to do the Black Mamba with another Viper!" The Texan said before the two of them laughed out loud.

Robert hung his head down in embarrassment. "Shut up... Just shut up you two..."

"Well, anyways. Ya must be tired Robert. Let's get some shut eye." Madison said to which Dimitri nodded in agreement. Robert nodded as his serpentine head looked back at the door for one last time before slithering away with his squad mates.

However not before they passed another doorway.

Madison slowly turned his head to the black Viper. "Partner... Before we go, ya wanna check up on Amir?"

Robert wanted to slap himself for forgetting. "Of course! Is he okay?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" Dimtri asked as he opened the door. Robert cautiously peered in before someone spoke out.

"Ah, my friend! You are back!" Robert turned his head to see Amir, on the hospital bed as the Iranian got up. A giant bandage around his head as the man walked forward. "They had told me you were dead, yet I never believed so. After all, you seem to elude death."

Robert smiled, "It's good to see you too Amir."

The two embraced before separating, Madison and Dimitri walking up alongside the black Viper. "How's your head partner?"

"I admit, it could be better. However if this is what was determined then this is what I shall receive."

Dimtri crossed his arms, "You are one crazy _Suka_ , Amir."

"As are all of us." Amir said as he smiled, "Now Robert, you must be tired. Do not worry of me. Soon I shall make a clean path to recovery as doctor Richard said himself."

"You're a good man Amir..." Robert rasped.

The Iranian paused as he nodded before speaking. "So my friend, you must tell me what transpired for you... It must be an interesting story."

"Oo! Oo!" Madison whooped like a child before running up alongside Amir before Robert could stop him. The Texan whispered into the Iranian's ears as Amir's eyes widened.

"An ADVENT Viper saved Robert's life?" Amir asked, Madison nodded before whispering again. Amir's jaw dropped, looking at the black Viper. Robert immediately groaned, the truth was out. "T-This is definitely a surprise... And she is in the other room?"

Robert slowly nodded, "I know... It's a lot to take in."

Amir shook his head, "By all means my friend, I am fine with it. If she is someone you have grown to love then I shall not object in the slightest... Though you must tell me how that happened."

The black Viper nodded, "Maybe another time. I think I need some sleep."

"Ah, understandable. Go get yourself some rest my friend, I shall be here if you need me." The Iranian went back to his bed before lying down.

"Right... Goodnight Amir." Robert rasped, the Iranian gave a thumbs up.

 **Medical Room**

Xalah sighed out, her body squirming again as she attempted to get comfy. It was no sleeping pod, but the bed would do she supposed, after all Robert probably slept on a bed due to his once Human nature.

Her thoughts drifted as she remembered her sisters. Perhaps the ADVENT had declared her terminated, she felt a tiny bit of guilt arise. Mirna was probably heart broken of her disappearance, after all the two of them were the last of their clutch. Xalah closed her eyes as she sighed again, she couldn't think about that now, as selfish as it sounded. Maybe one day she could find a way to free her sisters as well.

The Viper looked at her shoulder and smiled, Robert's mark still there. Despite the danger she had faced today...

It had been worth it just to be with him.

"Excuse me."

Xalah opened her eyes to see a Human at her doorway, a giant bandage wrapped around his forehead. "Are you Robert's significant other?"

She tilted her head, the question catching her off as she slowly nodded.

The Human bowed his head, "Then I wish to thank you. You have done a great deed saving his life. A lot of us consider him to be a great friend."

"Oh, um..." Xalah was unsure of how to respond.

"You do not have to say a word. I will leave you to your rest." The Human said before he left her on her own. Xalah blinking at the Human's odd behavior before yawning, she closed her eyes as her jaw stretched before she rested her hood against the pillow. Her thoughts now on her new life that was ahead of her.

 **Barrack C**

"-And here we are! Home sweet home!" Madison said as the three of them got off the elevator. Robert slithered forward as he checked his military cot, noticing no change or difference.

"Hey, you guys didn't touch any of my stuff."

Dimitri looked down, "Of course Comrade... We thought at the time we would use it as a reminder..."

There was a long awkward silence.

"Well, enough about that. Let's all get some sleep." Madison said as he went to his bed, taking off his armor before lying down. Dimitri nodded as he did the same, with Robert slithering onto his own.

"Goodnight Comrades."

"'Night Dimitri." Madison said, "Sweet dreams to ya Robert."

Robert smiled, exhaustion taking over his body quickly. "Thanks, feels good to be back."

His blue eyes steadily closed as sleep came to him.

 **Radio Tower**

He was back there, at the tower. His coils close to the ground as the place was abandoned, a giant firefight had broken out.

She laid dying in his hands, her red eyes looking at him with disbelief.

"Robert... You are safe." She simply rasped before her head slumped, now dead in his arms from a wound she had taken for him. His eyes were wide with shock, attempting to comprehend what happened.

That the one he had grown to love was gone, and it was all his fault.

Vicious and cruel laughter echoed above as the Hunter mocked him for his weakness. a holographic sight forming at the edge of his vision. Robert quickly realizing that he was next to be shot as he slowly closed his eyes

And then the nightmare ended.

 **Barrack C**

Robert awoke silently, his blue eyes wide open as he stared up at the bunk above him. He blinked before he put a hand to his reptilian forehead, rubbing the stress out of them.

That was possibly the worst dream he had in a while.

He turned his body to the side to check his alarm clock, the time being around 6 in the morning. Robert slowly slithered out of bed, his X-com t-shirt was still on as he looked around to see his squad, Mox included. They were all asleep.

They were off for today it would seem.

The black Viper smiled in an unsure fashion, still troubled by his nightmare. He turned his head to the elevator as he slithered to it, entering the doorway, the door closing behind him as he went up.

 **Medical Bay**

He slithered out as he glanced around the place, the medical bay empty as not a soul was in sight. Yet the metal door to Xalah's room was open. The black Viper tilted his head as he slithered up to the doorway, looking inside.

She was gone.

His eyes widened for a second until he heard someone speak up, "You are looking for her I presume?"

He turned his hood to see another doctor, who was just coming out of Amir's room, the Iranian behind her appeared to be asleep. Robert looked back at the doctor before nodding.

"She made a startling recovery. It must have had to do with fast metabolism." She gestured to the elevator, "She went to the proving grounds after being briefed by the Commander and Bradford."

"By herself?" Robert asked, with a hint of worry. The doctor nodded, confirming his fear. "Right, thanks."

He immediately turned tail, slithering onto the elevator.

 **Proving Ground**

"-And that is how it works. Quite simplistic if one were to think about it."

As soon as Robert had gotten off, the sound of two people conversing was heard. He glanced around the messy place before spotting Xalah, her back turned to him as Lily talked to her.

Lily crossed her arms as she smirked. "Oh, there you are Robert."

Xalah turned around, giving Robert a look at her tight fitting X-com tank top she now wore. The brown color scheme contrasting with her yellow and orange scales as it covered her upper body. Her smooth curves and athletic body strained against the synthetic fabric, as Robert couldn't help but stare.

She smiled as she slithered to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace. "Good morning... My King."

"M-Morning..." Robert simply said, conscious that her breasts were pressing up against his chest again. Lily immediately chuckled out.

"Ha! I've never seen you look so timid Robert!"

Xalah turned her hood back to Lily, "Timid?"

"It means when someone's nervous. Like Robert right now."

The Viper turned her head back to her him, separating as she slithered back, "Oh... I am so sorry-"

"No, no... I-It's okay Xalah. What were you both up to?"

Xalah and Lily looked at each other. "Lily Shen wanted to know about how my beam rifle worked." Xalah rasped.

"Oh. I _sss_ ee." Robert hissed. "Where did you get that... Shirt?"

"You like it?" She asked as she showed it off a little, her coils twisting as she tilted her body. "That female doctor gave it to me." She sighed in relief as she rubbed the sides of the synthetic fabric, "It feels so comfy on my scales."

"G-Good to hear." Robert simply rasped, his blue eyes wide. Xalah smiled before she turned her head to Lily.

"Is it alright if I were to check out the-"

Lily brushed a hand, "Yeah sure, go ahead Xalah."

The Viper nodded before she slithered into the other room. Lily immediately turned her head to Robert, laughing softly. "Oh my god... I don't think I've ever seen you like that before."

"I can't help it..." The black Viper rasped, "She's just so-"

"Alright you can stop there snake man. I don't need to hear all of it." Lily said as she picked up a weapon before tweaking it. "Xalah already told me about your trip by the way. Sounded like it was quite the journey."

"Yeah, it was." Robert admitted, "Wait... Did she tell you-"

"Everything... Even the hot spring."

The black Viper immediately hung his hood down, "Oh god."

Lily chuckled, "Hey, there's nothing to be ashamed of. It sounded romantic between two of you if you ask me."

Robert wanted to smile, yet the nightmare that he had still stuck in his mind. He paused for a second before hearing Xalah speak up from down the hallway.

"Robert, could you come over here for a second. I wish to show you something."

Lily turned her head to the black Viper, "Welp, I better get back to work. Richard had a few idea's that I could work on. You go on ahead, her new room is down there."

Robert nodded before he slithered away slowly into the next hall, reaching a room as the metal door automatically as closed behind him. The room had seemingly been cleared out, with a few equipment and screens in place. A table in the middle that had no seat next to was in the center, with a few papers on it.

Xalah stood in the middle of the room, looking around the place as she inspected it.

"So this is where you'll be working?" Robert asked. He noticed a door leading to the back room as well, complete with bedding that was suited for her. "And living?"

She smiled at him, her serpentine features brightening. "Of course, your superior's were extremely generous... I was surprised in all honesty..." She looked around the room. "But later they stated that they would have to question me further. I'm unsure of what they will ask this time."

He chuckled before he remembered the dream he had, Robert's grin disappearing "Will-... Will you be alright here?"

Xalah tilted her head, briefly taken back from the question. "Yes. I will. Is there something wrong?"

"No... no, it's just that-" He paused as he reached out, gently placing his hands into hers. "About what you said at the hot spring..." He sighed, "I-I don't want to lose you either."

She blinked as she leaned forward, hugging him close. He sighed as he accepted her embrace, the two of them wrapping their arms around each other. Xalah then briefly leaned her head back.

"You won't..." She then peered into his eyes, "Robert. You've done so much for me these past few days... And you're worry shows to me that you truly care for me. I could not have asked for anything better from you."

And then she leaned forward again, planting a soft kiss. Robert hesitating as he blinked before he gave in, melting in her embrace. He then noticed her press forward, becoming more aggressive as she slowly wrapped her coils around his.

The black Viper's eyes shot open as he blinked, briefly separating as he gasped for air. "W-Wait, are we doing this? Here?"

"Yes... Please." She simply rasped as she pressed forward to kiss him, rubbing her warm scales against his. He groaned at the feeling, his arms tightening around her on instinct as he held her close. Her clothed breasts squishing against his shirt.

They separated for air as they both panted. Xalah was about to reach down for the bottom of her tank top till there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Robert? Ya in there partner?"

Robert's eyes widened, as did Xalah as the two of them uncoiled from each other. Madison entered as he looked through the door way.

"Ah, there you are. Ya woke up earlier then I di-" He paused as he looked at Xalah, "Oh, howdy. Ya must be Robert's... Sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" Xalah asked. Robert groaned in embarrassment.

"It mean's lover..." The black Viper said as the Texan laughed.

"But in all seriousness,-" Madison walked up to the female Viper, extending his hand. "Pleasure meeting you ma'am. Name's Madison."

She looked at her mate with an unsure glance as Robert smiled, nodding. She then turned her hood back before shaking the operatives hand. "My name is Xalah."

"I know, Robert told me. And I gotta say, he's one lucky son of a bitch thanks to you."

Xalah paused before she glared, baring her fangs. "You dare insult my King!?"

Robert immediately slithered up to her, "W-Woah Xalah! It's okay! Madison is just kidding."

"Oh... I am deeply sorry then." She said as she bowed her hood.

Madison chuckled, albeit nervously this time. "Erm, apology accepted." He turned his head has he coughed awkwardly, "Lily told me ya were down here. And we, uh, made some breakfast upstairs. The rest of the squad is awake now. So come on up." He looked at Xalah, "Ya can come along too if ya want miss."

The female Viper blinked before she nodded, "Very well. I have not had anything to eat yet.". She slowly turned her head to Robert, edging close to whisper next to his serpentine ear. "But later we shall continue where we left off... My King."

Robert fought back a shiver as he slowly nodded, "A-Affirmitave."

She smiled before slithering out of the room, "I will wait at the elevator.". She shot him one last alluring glance as she left.

Madison put his wide brimmed hat back on, now sporting a wide grin. "Ho-lee Shit! Ya weren't lying! You're completely head over heels for her!"

Robert rolled his eyes, "Shut up..."

"I mean, how are you even able to fondle those two-"

"Madison..." Robert turned his head, shaking his hood. "Just... Stop..."

"Heh, right. Apologies."

 **Elevator**

The three of them stood in the elevator. Madison standing in front of the two Vipers as the Texan pressed the button, beckoning the platform upwards.

"T-They do?" She asked before bowing her head down, "I feel as if my presence will insult them."

"Don't say that. If they could accept me then they sure as hell will accept you."

"You truly think so?" Xalah asked.

"I know so."

She paused before closing her eyes, nuzzling her head affectionately on his shoulder. Robert smiled as did Madison as the Texan stood next to the entrance, the doors now beginning to open.

A trio of operatives stood there, wearing blackened trench coats and hoods. Madison's eyes widened as he whispered to Robert.

"Look alive partner..."

Robert was about to ask what he meant before the operatives came inside, brandishing Vektor rifle's as they seemingly stared at the two Vipers.

The first one spoke up, a sneer in his voice. "What the hell are these things doing in here?"

Xalah and Robert were taken aback by the apparent hostility.

Madison grunted, "I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my friend-"

"You consider that thing your friend?"

"I do, so show some fucking respect!"

"Oh yeah? Then what about the other o-"

"Abbot, Barry" A commanding voice said, the two infiltrators turned there heads to their leader. The woman holding her own rifle as she glanced at the two Vipers before sighing, "Keep your temper's under control."

"Are you kidding me Elena!? Did you forget about how those damn snakes killed our folk's-"

"Do not question my orders. Stand down."

The two men grumbled as they reached the floor, exiting the elevator as the two of them left. Elena followed after them as she turned her head one last time before exiting. The door closing behind them.

There was a long awkward silence before Robert spoke, "Who the hell were they?"

Madison turned his head "Remember that bat shit crazy alien hunting group called the Reapers that Command told us about a while back? You just met some of 'em."

Robert was shocked at the statement. The Reapers not only hated ADVENT, but they also hated everything that was alien to an almost fanatical degree.

"Reapers... I think I know of them..." Xalah slowly said, her expression grim. "However they went by a different name... Beheaders."

"Beheaders?" Robert asked.

"Yes, because bodies that were found in their areas would be without heads. My sisters told me that they would take grizzly trophies of our dead brethren."

Robert paused, noticing Xalah holding a distinct fear in her eyes. He wanted to comfort her, but didn't exactly know how.

"Holy _sss_ hit _..."_ Robert hissed as he turned his head to Madison, "And X-com recruited them!?"

Madison sighed, "Lot's can change in the past few days partner. That damn alien sniper from last night was just one of our many problems, so we need all the help we can get." The Texan paused, "But at least that gall named Elena is reasonable. So I wouldn't worry too much about it."

As soon as the elevator doors opened again, the smell of bacon and eggs drifted heavily as the loud blaring of a tv was heard. Xalah was by Robert's side as the female Viper sniffed the air before gasping. Her fears temporarily forgotten.

"What is that... Exotic smell?"

Madison chuckled as he walked past the two Vipers, "Welp, everyone's waitin' on you two. Best not hold 'em up."

"Right." Robert rasped as he gently held onto her shoulder. "C'mon Xalah. I think it's time you officially met my team... And home cooked food."

The Viper nodded excitedly as she followed behind him, slithering closely as they went on their way.

Robert was admittedly unsure of what the future would bring for him and his lover as he watched her. But hopefully, he would be able to protect. And not repeat what had happened at the radio tower.

 **ADVENT Compound**

Mirna sadly sighed as she stared at the empty pod that was across from her, the number now blank. It had been a few days since her Sister hadn't come for attendance, and that only meant one thing.

She held back a few tears, the moisture building up at the edge of her vision as she attempted to blink them away but to no avail.

Her sister was now gone.

Fresh droplets streamed down her face as she continued to look, unable to look away. Two nights ago she couldn't even comprehend the fact that Xalah didn't show up, and now it was just catching up to her.

" _Mirna._ " A voice hissed out, she slowly turned her head to see a fellow Viper.

" _Y-Yes Aadya?_ "

Aadya was by far a more fine example of a Viper soldier. Her form slightly bigger then most other Viper as her scales showed more visible signs of muscle and strength, she was a veteran by all accounts, being here the longest as her green eyes peered down at the smaller Viper.

" _Is there something wrong? You have not equipped any of your gear yet._ "

" _No... I-I'm fine._ " Mirna said as she looked down. Aadya slowly slithered up to her as she gently put a hand on the mourning Viper's shoulder.

" _These damn Humans..._ " Aadya grunted, " _I don't see why the Elders have so much patience for them if some of them refuse to follow the path destined for them. If it weren't for those insurgents, then Xalah would still be alive._ "

Mirna slightly flinched at the word _alive_ before she closed her eyes, " _I-I just miss her so much Aadya... She was my only real sister. We were incubated in the same clutch after all..._ "

Aadya paused before narrowing her eyes as she held onto her, " _Well... It is a good thing then. The Elders have granted us a chance._ "

The smaller Viper tilted her head, " _A chance? For what exactly?_ "

" _To strike back. Did you not read your objective for today? You are assigned with me._ "

" _I am? What is our objective then?_ " Mirna asked.

Aadya smiled as she let loose a hiss, " _The Chosen have found a pattern in their flight paths. We are going to intercept them and attack their base._ "

" _R-Really?_ " Mirna asked, the smaller Viper's eyes were wide with disbelief. She had heard rumors about how the Chosen were going to be a turning point against the insurgents, and now she was starting to see why.

" _Yes. And through that, we can avenge our fallen Sister. Put on your gear, we leave soon._ "

The smaller Viper nodded as Aadya slithered past her. Mirna now reaching into her locker as she took out her weapon and armor, she held a determined glare.

She would avenge Xalah by killing every single one of those Elder forsaken insurgents.

Mirna swore on that.

* * *

 **So, this story is going to go places. That's for sure. What will be Xalah's reaction to Mox? What'll happen now that the Chosen are in the mix? Will Mirna find out that her Sister is alive? Is The Hunter going to be Robert's main antagonist for this fanfic?**

 **Those are just a few questions for the next chapter. Overall I'm still coming up with ideas as this story goes, ideas involving other dlc from Xcom like the Alien Hunters and such.**

 **I was even thinking of potential... Addition's to Robert's unwitting love life, after all, we've seen how female's react to his presence. But I'll have to decide that on a later date.**

 **P.S.**

 **coduss... I'm going to have to ban you blowing my mind in the span of two seconds... Jk, I love you bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Barrack C**

The first thing Robert noticed was the delicious smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes, quickly reminding him on how hungry he was as he felt his belly grumble in protest.

He turned his head to see Xalah slither up next to him, her eyes wide with shock as she looked at the table.

"That looks delicious." Xalah rasped, almost sounding as if she was in a trance. "What manner of machinery created this?"

Robert chuckled as he smiled at her, "You can thank Madison for the food. He's just a really good cook."

"You mean a human created this?" Xalah asked before Madison came back, this time followed by Eliza and Dimitri. They looked as if they had just woken up as the two operatives held a cup of coffee in their hands.

Dimitri was the first to speak out, the Russian now fully healed and without a cast. "Ah, Robert! Come to join us in breakfast!" He said with a smile before he noticed Xalah as the Viper stayed closed to Robert. "Oh. I see you've bought your acquaintance."

"Greetings _sss_." Xalah rasped with a hiss.

Eliza smiled as she walked up to the Viper, "Hello. You must be Xalah. Robert told us about you beforehand." She held her hand out, "My name is Eliza."

Xalah paused as she looked at the gesture before Robert tilted his hood close to hers, whispering in her ear.

"You're meant to _sss_ hake her hand with yours Xalah. It's a Human thing."

The Viper hissed in embarrassment as she gently shook Eliza's hand. "Oh of course. I apologize."

"No need to say sorry over such a minor thing." Eliza said as she chuckled.

Dimitri walked up next to the Ranger as the Russian held his hand out as well, " _Privet_ Xalah, my name is Dimitri."

Xalah shook his hand as well, now getting used to the interaction. "So you are all apart of Roberts squad?"

"Eeyup. But not all of us are here. We're still waiting on Mo-" Madison asked.

"Sorry to have kept you all waiting."

Everyone turned their heads, Xalah's eyes widening as her serpentine mouth stood agape. Pratal Mox stood at the doorway, the former Trooper standing proudly as he was currently in his training clothes.

"Greetings Viper. My name is Mox... I am glad to know that I am not the only 'Alien' defector working with Xcom now that you are here."

Xalah attempted to form words as she sputtered and hissed, "Y-You are a Trooper... By the Elders, how is this possible?"

Mox chuckled, "Then I see the 'Elders' have also kept you in the dark about our existence. I am not the only defected Trooper. They are many more like me out there."

For the first time, Xalah didn't know what to say. It felt as if the truth was now toppling over in a metaphorical avalanche, just how much was she blinded from the true reality of this war? She began to slightly hyperventilate as Robert quickly took notice, slowly wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he looked her in the eyes.

"Xalah... Whats wrong?"

She looked down before slowly rasping, "It is just that I-" She simply hung her head down, "I still cannot believe how much things that had been hidden away from me... Or just how I have been lied to by the Elders up until this point. I feel... Naive."

Robert paused at her words before he hugged her close, she paused before nestling her head into his arms. A little chuckle being heard from both Dimitri and Madison as the two elbowed each other whilst Eliza rolled her eyes at the two operatives. Mox on the other hand merely shrugged before crossing his arms.

"Do not fault yourself Viper, the fact that you are here shows that you have gone above and beyond. I would advise to not look down on yourself after such courageous act." The Skirmisher summarized.

Madison nodded, "Man's right. Now ya can kick their lying asses with us!"

The Viper paused, "Kick their 'asses'? I am not very familiar with Human slang, but that would be hard to do in the midst of a battle would it not?"

Dimitri laughed as Robert quickly explained it to her, "I-It's a figure of _sss_ speech Xalah, we're not actually going to do that. Madison just means that we're going to defeat them."

"Oh... How are you able to understand such complex sayings?" The Viper asked.

Robert gave her a small smile, "You'll get used to it. C'mon, let's eat."

They all sat down now, with the exception of Robert and Xalah as they rested their bodies on their coils. The female Viper curiously picked up a knife and fork whilst Robert handed her a plate. A few pieces of bacon, eggs, and three pieces of toast. Robert gave himself the same amount in order to compensate for their large appetite.

"Here Xalah, I loaded up two plates for the both of us."

She gently squeezed his arm, "Thank you my King."

"I, uh, yeah." Robert sputtered in a awkward hiss, Madison giving him a grin as the male Viper shot him a angry look. Xalah on the other hand slowly cut a large piece of egg before gently picked it off with her snake like jaw. Her features immediately changed to that of utter bliss before she gulped down the food.

Robert held a piece of toast with an egg on top, "How is it?"

"I-It is delicious!" She rasped as she ate another piece, her eyes briefly drooping from the sensory overload. She briefly got a hold of herself, "How were you able to create this?"

Madison chuckled as he bit into a piece of bacon, "Just a few ingredients, and some organic produce from the local resistance settlements. Nothin' too fancy."

Xalah nodded as she took another bit, closing her eyes and enjoying the taste.

Robert watched her for a second, unknowingly biting into the yolk as he hissed in surprise, a thin line of eggy liquid encompassing his reptilian mouth. Madison immediately chuckled, "Looks like ya just got yolk bombed partner!"

Robert was about to say something before he felt Xalah turn his head. She gazed at him with a coy look before leaning forward, planting her mouth against his as he felt her tongue lick away the yolk. Robert felt his brain slowly short circuit as Madison and Dimitri hollered like children.

She separated from him, looking him in the eyes, Robert feeling a goofy and embarrassed smile growing on his serpentine face.

But it didn't matter to him, for the first time, everything felt right.

And then the Avenger rumbled, the room tilting as the vessel was listed. Alarms then began to blare as the room's lighting turned red. Robert could see Xalah's surprised expression as her grip tightened around him, her eyes scanning the change in atmosphere.

There was a pause as Madison spoke, "Aw shit..."

Eliza was the first to spring into action, "Get your gear on people!"

She then ran to the barracks, alongside Mox as the former Trooper grabbed his Bullpup. Xalah turned her head to Robert, her face full of worry. "What is happening Robert?"

Robert rose up from his coils, "I'm not sure-", he was cut off as the intercom sounded off.

" **Attention all Operatives! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!-** "

And then Robert heard the dreaded words.

" **-The Avenger is under attack! Report to the hanger bay!** "

The black Viper's eyes widened, and to think this was going to be a calm day. He went to his armor, grabbing his new gauss rifle in the process as well as his ipod.

"Xalah, I need to go."

She slithered next to him, "Then I _ss_ _s_ hall fight with you."

Robert paused, "Xalah... I-," He then shook his head, letting out a low rasp to signify a sigh, "No. It's too dangerous. You don't have any protection."

"I still have my beam rifle, and my armo-" Xalah attempted to counter only for Robert to cut her off.

"Don't. _Sssomeone_ could easily mistake you for ADVENT Xalah."

"Yeah, I agree with Robert here miss." Madison said as he turned on his GREMLIN, "If the folks can't tell, then it's gonna cause a hell of a lot of problems. Especially if you get shot."

"But-"

"Xalah... Please." Robert rasped, "Promise me that you'll stay here."

She paused before hesitantly nodding. Robert looked at her for a second before grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him, meeting his lips against hers as Xalah's eyes widened before steadily closing, the two of them embracing each other. He then separated from her, no words needing to be spoken as he slithered to the Mox and Eliza who were in the elevator, the Viper putting on his armor in the process.

Xalah watched him, a feeling of dread growing in her heart despite there shared moment.

Robert gave her one last smile, Madison and Dimitri joining him on the elevator as the doors closed. Leaving the Viper to herself.

However Xalah quickly became a nervous wreck, her heart pounding in fear as her mind picked memories of when her sisters didn't return. She hissed as she scanned the room in order to distract herself.

 **ADVENT APC**

The transport shook as Mirna held onto her weapon tightly, looking directly in front of her. Aadya was next to her, as well as five of her sisters, with the other two from a different compound. All of them sporting the same expression.

Vengeance.

For Mirna, it was the same story but with a twist.

She was possibly more nervous then she had ever been.

Most missions she had done were either patrols or guard duty on minor locations. None however, were as dangerous and daring as this, a direct attack on the insurgents mobile base.

Aadya spoke up, now the superior of the squad due to her experience on the field.

" _Prepare your weapons sisters. We are here._ "

The Vipers nodded as the doors to the APC opened, light flooding in as they slithered out of the transport. A few Muton's lumbered into view, as well as the giant number of Troopers, Stun Lancers, and Shieldbearers. MECs were being set up around the perimeter with the machinery came to life.

Mirna paused, looking at the amount of troop presence. " _I do not think I have seen this many soldiers in one place_." Mirna admitted, her sisters merely hissed chuckles as Aadya spoke up, charging up her beam rifle in the process.

" _The more the better. Today we crush the insurgent filth once and for all._ " Aadya hissed arrogantly.

They all nodded, with the exception of Mirna. The smaller Viper deep in thought as she watched the infamous insurgent base descend from the sky, for months the former ADVENT supply craft had been the bane of every ADVENT soldier. But today would be an end to that.

" _For you Xalah..._ " Mirna whispered to herself as she charged her beam rifle before slithering forward.

 **Avenger Elevator**

Robert sighed as he looked at the door for a second before looking back down at his gauss rifle. He already missing her.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt Dimitri bump his shoulder, "Do not worry comrade, the sooner we beat ADVENT, the sooner you can come back to her. Da?"

Robert nodded, "Got i-"

The Avenger shook as the Operatives immediately grabbed hold of the railings of the elevator. "Ah shit! That must've been the Avenger landing!" Madison yelled as the elevator door opened.

Automatically Robert could see the Hanger was already preparing for the ensuing battle. Engineer's fixing turrets on the ramps as both squad Alpha and Bravo were already there. It was rare for all the squads to be together, as most mission's usually 5 or 6 people, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Eliza went up to the leader of team Bravo, a specialist named Henry who hailed from Vietnam as he turned his head to squad Charlie.

"Ah, Eliza. Good to see you again."

"Likewise Henry. I see team Alpha is here too."

Team Alpha's leader, Saoirse, stood next to him, the Irish woman wearing an Exo as she held a Mag Cannon. Saoirse nodded as she showed off a grin, "You bet yer fuckin' ass we are. How have ye been Eliza?"

"Better then ever." Eliza said as she smiled.

Robert watched his leader exchange banter as he turned his head to look at squad Alpha and Bravo. The squads consisting of the normal roster of Operatives, however he quickly saw the two Reaper's from today, their menacing masks looking his direction. He couldn't tell if they were staring at him or not.

"Commander is on deck!" An operative yelled, causing everyone to turn and salute. Bradford walked through one of the doorways, followed by the Commander as the two of them walked in front of the squads.

"At ease operatives."

Everyone put their hands by their side as they watched the central officer closely.

"Commander, if you may." Bradford said as he gestured to the man next to him. The Commander nodded as he held a tablet, a detailed hologram opening up for everyone to see. "We've been hit with an EMP... And ADVENT is getting ready to strike, so I will have to keep this short." Bradford then gestured to the map, "Two APC's are opening fire on the Avenger as we speak." The picture then changed, showing a gigantic cannon of some sort, "ADVENT's even gotten themselves a truck mounted Mag cannon set up at the edge of the clearing."

Just as Bradford finished, the sound of something firing outside made the ship lights flicker. Robert looked up as he grimaced, as did a few others before they looked back at there officer.

"We'll have squad A and B go after the APC's. Squad C will be responsible for taking out the power generator, which will disable the cannon. Once that's done, eliminate all hostiles that are in the area." Bradford looked up, "We've also received troubling intel from our moles that one of the Chosen is both the mastermind and spearhead of this assault."

There were a few whispers before they quickly subsided, the operatives sporting a determined look.

"This is our home people, let's show ADVENT what happens when they kick a hornet's nest."

Everybody gave a cheer as they let out there own battle cry's. The Commander smiled as he gave a thumbs up for encouragement as everyone got in position behind the ramps. Squad A and B on one side to counter the APC's whilst squad C prepared to go after the cannon. Dimitri, Eliza and Mox stood at the front whilst Robert slowly put on his ear phones, picking a random song.

 _Snake Eater_ , a song he remembered fondly from playing Metal Gear Solid 3 back in his childhood.

Madison came up to Robert as he patted the Viper on the shoulder, "Ready to kick some ADVENT ass partner?"

Robert nodded, "Always."

" _ **With darkness and silence through the night...**_ "

The ramps slowly opened, the turrets set up by the engineer's quickly turning on as the orange light of morning flooded into the hanger. Every squad proceeded on their way as Bradford spoke through the radio.

" **Good hunting operatives.** "

Robert steadied his breath as he looked forward. The song blaring in his earphones as a line made him pause.

" _ **I give my life, not for honor, but for you...!**_ "

The image of Xalah dead in his arms flashed in his head before he shook his hood.

Hopefully, he would make it back to her.

 **Proving Ground**

Lily was busy setting up, gathering both projects and ammunition alike as Julian lugged the weapons, the SPARK grumbling to himself. She inspected her last gadget before she heard the elevator open as the occupant slithered out.

It was Xalah. Her calm demeanor from when they had first met was gone, instead she seemed agitated, scared even.

"Xalah?" Lily asked as she looked away from the table. "Uh... You okay?"

The Viper seemed despondent for a second as she seemed to be deep in thought before realizing that someone asked her a question. "O-Oh, yes. I am..."

Julian scoffed, "I thought snakes were supposed to be good at lying."

Xalah turned her hood to the MEC. Lily put a hand to her forehead, "... Julian, go maintain the ammunition."

"You think I would ever-" Julian paused before the SPARK nodded, "Of course Lily Shen."

Julian slowly stomped away as Xalah looked down, shaking her head as she hissed sadly. "That strange AI is right... I am a terrible liar." She turned her head to Lily, "I am worried... For Robert. I did not anyone else that I could talk to."

Lily walked up next to the Viper before placing a hand on her scaly shoulder. "It's alright Xalah, Robert's been on plenty of dangerous mission's before, he'll be fine."

"I would never doubt his ability. Yet..." The Viper peered down before sighing, closing her eyes as she reopened them. "I can't stand being away from him."

The engineer paused, before scratching the back of her head. "Well... If it makes you feel any better... I can help you be with him, just... Not in a the physical sense."

Xalah immediately perked up, her eyes full of intrigue as Lily went and grabbed a nearby tablet. "Now don't tell anyone about this, but I sometimes watch live feed through Madison's GREMLIN." Lily paused before handing the tablet to the Viper, "I usually watch whenever I'm bored, but I think you need it more."

"I..." Xalah paused, "Thank you Lily Shen."

She shrugged, smiling, "Hey, no problem. You're apart of the resistance now, it's only natural that I help out."

Xalah smiled in return before looking down at the tablet. Sure enough, a 360 camera was operated beneath the drone as it followed near Madison. The squad trekking through a forest, she quickly saw Robert as the black Viper slithered next to his team.

Seeing him at least bought relief to her heart.

 **APC Area**

Mirna now coiled silently next to her sisters. The five of them awaiting for orders as they upper bodies stood upright. A singular officer came up to them, her face concealed behind red plating.

" _You five shall remain together. Await inside the perimeter until you are needed._ "

They all nodded before saluting, slithering away. One of the Viper's, Ophidia, spoke up as she watched the dormant supply craft in the distance. " _I find it hard to believe that this vessel caused us so much misery these few months._ "

" _Believe it now Ophidia. Today it shall be a distant memory as the Elders command it's destruction. I cannot wait for the assault to start._ " Aadya rasped before turning her hood to the smaller Viper. " _What about you Mirna?_ "

Mirna looked at the vessel, " _I-I am unsure. Are you sure the insurgents will not carry out a counter attack upon us?_ "

There was a pause before her sisters chortled.

" _Them? Attack us? Impossible._ " Ophidia said as she pointed at the supply craft, " _They are besieged, surrounded, now they can only wait until we-_ "

A shot rang out, echoing across the woods. Mirna felt something warm splatter on her face, it took her a second to realize that it was Viper blood. Ophidia looked equally shocked, a hole the size of a nickle protruded through her armor before the Viper fell to the floor, uncoiling as she let out a dying hiss. Mirna stared, her eyes wide before she heard mag fire from the woods.

" _Get to cover!_ " Aadya hissed as she grabbed hold of Mirna, guiding the shocked Viper. A battle cry rang out from the woods as the insurgents revealed themselves, pushing forward as they filled the air with orange mag fire. A few Troopers who were out of cover, as well as a singular Muton, were riddled with holes as they dropped to the ground.

Mirna put a hand to her serpentine face as she wiped the blood off of it, her breathing irregular.

This was hell.

 **Forest**

Robert stared forward, feeling moss rustle against his scales as Madison walked next to him. The GREMLIN emitting a low humming noise. Eliza led the team as always, the ranger climbing over a log as she scanned the tactical map. Tracer's lit up the morning sky as Team A and B got in there own respective fights.

Mox walked up next to her, "Do you hear that?"

Everybody paused, before the sound of a giant boom was heard.

Bradford then spoke up on the radio for every squad to hear. " **The cannon discharged, hull integrity down by 89%.** "

Eliza narrowed her eyes, "We need to get a move on. Team A and B have already engaged on the APC's. Let's make the most of it."

They all nodded as they went forward, now at a faster pace. It barely took 10 seconds before they reached the edge of the forest, a few ADVENT Troopers could already be seen patrolling the area as a truck mounted mag cannon seemed to be charging up. A giant cylinder the shape of a small building glowed with energy.

"That must be the power generator." Robert hissed as he pointed a scaly finger. "We can _sss_ hoot at it. But it's gonna take quite a beating for it's disabled."

Eliza turned her head to Madison, "Think you can shut it down Madison?"

The Texan paused, looking at the screen next to his GREMLIN before shaking his head. "No can do Ma'am. Damn thing is completely separated from the ADVENT grid. Robert's right, only way we're shutting this thing down is by shooting the shit out of it... Or blowing it up."

She nodded, "Alright, on my mark. We engage the hostiles first before taking out the generator."

They all nodded as Eliza was about to initiate the count, only for a blinding pillar of purple light appeared next to the truck. Robert shielded his eyes as he squinted, as did everyone else.

A Chosen appeared from the light, holding a sword as she knelt on the ground before looking up. Her presence seemed to put the other Trooper's on alert as a few close ones rallied next to her. She rose up, looking directly at the hidden group before smirking.

"I see you..."

And then she disappeared.

Madison was the first to speak, "Oh shit! It's blue bitch!"

"Blue bitch?" Robert asked before the howl of something was heard. Robert immediately froze at the sound, instantly recognizing it.

Chryssalids.

"Move your asses people!" Eliza yelled as she rushed forward, Mox alongside her as they took cover behind a dead tree. Madison, Dimitri, and Robert took their respective places behind a rock, preparing themselves for the incoming assault.

"Who is this lady?" Robert asked as he checked the scope on his gauss rifle, he had already seen her striking resemblance to the Hunter. A memory who would rather not remember.

"She's one of the three chosen." Madison said as he peeked out of cover. "And she probably has a vendetta against Eliza."

"Why?"

Madison then explained, "'Cause she would've captured Mox if Eliza didn't step in and slice her head off." He then turned his head to Robert, "I gotta say, it was satisfying as hell to see that."

"Wait... _Sss_ lice her head off!?" Robert rasped in shock, "How the hell is she still alive?!"

"'Cause Chosen don't die! They literally respawn like a fucking Call Of Duty gam-!" Madison paused as he saw something, "Shit! Here they come!"

Sure enough, like something out of a child's nightmare, the insectoid like creatures began to crawl out of the ground. There bright orange and purple carapaces reflected the morning sun off of them as they hissed out. Robert barely hesitated, lifting his rifle before taking a close range shot, nailing a Chryssalid in the torso as it was blasted back. Madison and Dimitri responded in king, opening fire on the nearby aliens as they riddled the other two Chryssalid's with holes.

The last Chryssalid seemed to rush towards Eliza and Mox's position, the creature savagely jumping forward as it raised a claw. The female Ranger immediately reacted, bringing her sword up and slicing the limb off. It screeched in pain as orange blood gushed out from the stump before Mox punched forward, the Skirmisher's Ripjack pierced the Chryssalid's skull.

Robert had to say, the two operatives worked extremely well together.

"More of those fuckers!" Madison yelled as he pointed, sure enough more Chryssalid seemed to burrow out. There seemed to be no end of them now, the insectoid creatures screeching out as they caught there scent, the foliage made it increasingly harder to see the creatures.

Eliza paused before she made the call. "Get to the clearing!"

They all heeded her orders, running up to the edge of the woods. Robert slithered forward alongside Madison as the Texan pushed through some branches. However, just as he did so, a burrowed Chryssalid immediately sprung out like a bear trap. Madison yelled in surprise as he fell on his back, attempting to bring his rifle to bare as the creature lunged forward.

Robert immediately saw the peril his friend was in, opening his serpentine mouth on instinct before a jet of nitrogen spat out, blasting the creature as it instantly froze. Icicles forming on it's carapace.

"Holy shit!" Madison exclaimed as he stared at the frozen insectoid in shock. Robert merely responded by taking out his mag pistol and shooting the Chryssalid in the chest, causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

"Come on!" Robert hissed as he helped the Texan easily to his feet. They all got to the clearing before banding together, all of them gathering next to cropping of rocks. The generator was now closer, yet the Troopers now seemed to be getting into a position to shoot them. Dimitri revved up his mag cannon as Mox ran up alongside him, opening fire on the ADVENT soldiers.

Eliza grabbed a plasma grenade from her belt before tossing it. "Grenade out!"

It bounced on the grass, next to three troopers before exploding. Green energy filling the area as the nearby Troopers were vaporized, the cover of a few destroyed. Robert found the opportunity to raise his gauss rifle as he fired, striking a Trooper in the head with Madison's GREMLIN whizzing by and delivering a killing shock to a Chryssalid that attempted to move forward.

However for every ADVENT soldier or Chryssalid they killed, two more took his or her place. Madison fired off a few shots before he was forced to duck behind cover due to the overwhelming amount of fire.

"Jesus Christ! This shit's starting to look like Little Bighorn!"

Robert turned his serpentine head to his friend, "We'll get through this Madison! Just-"

And then a stray mag bullet struck Robert's hip, making the Viper hiss in pain.

"Robert!" Madison yelled, turning his head to see a flanking Officer. The Texan merely lifted his mag rifle before firing, riddling the intruder with bullets. Robert clung onto his hip as his vision felt blurry, his thin scaly hand coming back to show greenish blood on it.

"Status report!" Eliza yelled as she reloaded her shotgun.

Madison turned to face her as he tended to Robert's wound, "Robert's been hit!" He then turned his head back to the Viper.

"H-How bad is _ss_ it?" Robert asked as he gritted his fangs, gunfire still whizzing above their heads. Madison lifted a bit of the Viper's armor to see the metal shard thoroughly lodged past Robert's scales, the hot magnetic material already cauterizing the blood around it.

The Texan then looked up, "What was that song that you were listening to before?"

"Wait, what does that have to do wi-"

And then Madison grabbed hold of the metal before yanking it out.

Robert's blue eyes widened, the thin snake like pupils thinning themselves further as his body registered the pain.

" **AAAGH!** "

 **Proving Ground**

Lily was beginning to regret giving the tablet to Xalah as she and Julian watched the Viper. Each passing moment, it seemed as if Xalah grew more and more worried, up until the point that she gasped, putting her scaly hand on her serpentine mouth.

"Robert..." Xalah rasped before she turned her head away, the tablet now glitchy and static as the feed was cut off. "I-I need to go! He is danger!"

The engineer didn't know what to say, she didn't know what was happening to merit such a reaction from the Viper as Xalah grabbed hold of the beam rifle she had left behind.

"Xalah!" Lily said in surprise. "You can't-!"

"I know I cannot go out there! But I must! My King has been hurt!" Xalah rasped. Lily paused, thinking of what to possibly even say in this situation, she then realized there would be no way to stop the worried Viper. She would go, one way or the other.

Julian merely scoffed, "Well have fun with getting yourself killed."

So she made a compromise.

"Julian, go with her!"

The SPARK immediately acted as Lily expected him too, negatively. "Wha- Me!? Why do I have to babysit a snake!?"

Lily turned her head to Xalah, "Julian has seven protection protocols, he can ensure your safety." The engineer then turned her head back to the SPARK, "And I swear to god Julian, if she get's hurt. Then I'm permanently uninstalling you."

"What did I do to deserve this?!" Julian asked.

Lily then turned her head back to the MEC. "Are you seriously asking that?"

Julian thought for a second, putting a metal hand to his optic. "Touche."

Xalah looked at Lily for a second before leaning down to embrace her. "Thank you so much Lily Shen..."

The engineer patted her back as they separated. "No problem. Be careful out there, stay close to Julian so nobody mistakes you for ADVENT." Lily paused, "And please... Just please, don't throw your life away. Robert cares about you Xalah, it would kill him if you... Y'know..."

The Viper paused as she looked at the Human before nodding, "I-I understand." She then readied her beam rifle before getting onto the elevator, the SPARK begrudgingly getting on with her as he hefted a rail cannon. The doors then closed, leaving Lily by herself as she went to the nearest tablet, speaking through the device.

"Commander? Do you have a moment? Because I need to tell you that... Uh..." She then relented. "I just let Xalah and Julian go to help out squad C. Sorry."

 **Clearing**

Madison applied the Nanosuture on Robert's wound as the Viper looked around cautiously. Dimitri and Mox kept an overwatch of the area with Eliza kneeling next to them. The clearing was now deathly silent, the Chryssalid's had pulled back, and the Trooper's seemed to stick to there cover now, not giving any opportunities for either side to fire.

"Why did they stop?" Robert asked.

Madison shrugged as he put back his medikit, "Beats the hell outta me."

Eliza swore as she tapped on her ear piece before shutting it off, turning her head upwards. "They're jamming us somehow, we're completely cut off."

"... _Sss_ hit." Robert hissed, things were looking super bleak now. Surrounded by all sides and no way to contact for help or support, they might as well have been dead men walking. But worst of all, the cannon was still operational, as it let out another blast, striking the top side of the Avenger. Eliza narrowed her eyes at the cannon, before she turned her head to the Texan.

"Madison... How much can you're drone carry?"

"100 kilograms, give or take."

Eliza turned her head to the Russian, "Dimitri, how many grenades do you have?"

Immediately everybody understood what she was getting at. Madison immediately rose to his feet.

"Shit Eliza! Are ya seriously thinking of-"

There was a minor distortion of air behind Madison. Robert saw it, as did Eliza as the Ranger sprung into action first, bringing out her shotgun before firing.

"RAH!" A pained roar sounded, the Chosen decloaking as orange blood dripped from her shoulder. Yet it didn't seem to stop her as she leveled her blade at Madison's head, the Texan having barely any time to react. Robert's eyes widened as his heart stopped, his friend was in danger, so his jaw unhinged on instinct.

However instead of ice, a long tongue shot out as it wrapped around the Texan's leg like a rope before tripping him, making the blade miss his head by inches.

"Oof!" Madison grunted as his back hit the ground, The Assassin attempted to strike at him again only for Eliza to rush forward, letting out a fearsome cry as she bought her blade forward, forcing the Chosen to block her and allowing Madison to crawl away.

Eliza faced her bitter rival as the two kept their blades locked, the Chosen sneering at her from behind her blade.

"Ah, Ranger. In a hurry to die I see?"

Eliza merely responded with a sneer of her own, "The only one who's going to die here is you." Eliza paused as she thought for a second, "Again..."

The Assassin seemed to take offense to that, her blue face contorting into an angered frown as she shoved her blade hilt forward, giving the two combatants space. Immediately Dimitri tried to capitalize, bringing his mag cannon to bear. The Assassin seemed to spot the move in hindsight, throwing something through the air as it left behind a purple trail before exploding in a flash.

"Ah! _Suka_!" Dimitri yelled as he covered his eyes, temporarily blinded as the Assassin launched a kick into Dimtri's face, knocking the Russian back as he tumbled through the grass.

"Foolish..." The Assassin muttered. Mox attempted to fire his bullpup only for the Assassin to disappear, reappearing in front of him and slashing her blade upwards, slicing the barrel of his rifle clean off and rendering the weapon useless.

Mox attempted to fight back, using his wrist mounted skulljack as he punched forward. However the Assassin merely sidestepped before clasping onto his arm and bringing her elbow down, breaking it.

"Agh!"

"Mox!" Eliza yelled, Robert pointed his gauss rifle from his downed position as Madison got to his feet and did the same. The Assassin now held a blade to the Skirmishers throat as she faced him toward the squad like a bullet shield.

"Does this look familiar Ranger? Back at the abandoned city when you took my head clean off?" The Assassin grinned cruelly as she raised her blade, "I suppose this is revenge."

Everyone's heart stopped, their eyes widening as he saw her blade go down. Similar reactions on the faces of both Madison and Robert as they had no time to react, Eliza looking as if she was frozen in shock.

However just before the blade reached it's mark, orange shards struck the Chosen's hand from behind, making her roar out in pain as her swing missed. Her hold on the defector relinquishing allowing Mox to immediately jumped away. Another shot rang out, a hole in the Chosen's chest opening as the wound forced her into a kneel.

Eliza appeared behind the Chosen, her shard gun out.

"E-Eliza?!" Robert sputtered a hiss as he turned his head, sure enough there were two Eliza's, one next to Madison and the other next to the Chosen. "How did- What!?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry." The squad leader asked before she bought up a button, pressing it. The Eliza that held a shocked expression disappeared into thin air as a beacon could be seen below. "Lily gave a new prototype called a Mimic beacon, allows me to create a holographic copy of myself and trick ADVENT. But since you two weren't able to tell which one was actually me, it'll probably need more work."

Madison whistled, "Hot damn! Lily's a god damn genius! And so are you boss!"

Robert's jaw hung agape, he had only been gone for three days and it seemed as if the advancements they were making was huge. They were all broken from their banter as the Chosen spoke, still clutching her wound.

"... Cowardice, that's what your resistance is... Striking from the back." She murmured, her life's blood now dripping onto the ground. "You won't succeed... ADVENT shall crush you... It is only honorable."

"No." Eliza said as she walked up to the kneeling Chosen. "ADVENT doesn't even have the right to speak about honor or cowardice while you secretly kill off and enslave our people." She raised her shard gun to the Chosen's head. "Now. Fuck off and die please."

She then pulled the trigger, the Chosen's head splattering as the Assassin slowly dropped back, disappearing into shards of purple before dissipating. Eliza turned her attention to Mox who was slowly standing up, still clutching his arm.

"You alright soldier?"

The defector smiled behind his helmet, "No thanks to your timely intervention Eliza."

A boom sounded off, the mag cannon firing again as it tore everyone from their thoughts.

They still had a mission to do.

"Madison, get Dimitri over here! We need to get into a position to fire."

"Right!" The Texan said as looked to the right. "Dimitri! Come on!"

" _Ehhh...? Oh... Cheeki Breeki..._ " The Russian said in a slur before chuckling quietly.

"Shit, Dimitri is still dazed from blue bitch..." Madison said, "I can get him out in a-"

Mag fire whizzed past them again, the Texan swore loudly, dragging the Russian behind a rock. Sure enough, it seemed as if ADVENT was pressing their assault again.

Robert grasped onto a rock, lifting his upper body as his wounded coils wobbly held him upright. His keen eyes picking up motion at the edge of the clearing as he grabbed hold of his gauss gun, firing a shot.

A Trooper fell from the bush before Chryssalids came running out, this time alongside a few Shieldbearers and Stunlancers as a faint orange hue covered their forms. Troopers and Officers used suppressing fire at the end of the clearing.

"They've got shields _ss_!" Robert hissed as he fired another shot, attempting to whittle down the barriers but to no avail as he was forced back into cover. Mox and Eliza ran up to their own cover, the former Trooper holding a pistol seeing as his other arm was broken.

"How surprising. It seems as if ADVENT is using actual tactics for a change." Mox noted.

Eliza paused, analyzing the situation before turning her head to Madison who was currently next to Dimitri. "Madison! Can your drone carry Dimitri's grenades?!"

"It'll do just that..." The Texan then turned his head to the battlefield, "But there's no way in hell it'll get far with all these damn ADVENT. It need's an opening."

Robert then tightened his grip on his gauss rifle, "I can try and snipe one of the shield bearers, maybe even-"

His senses immediately picked up on something, almost like a taste as his tongue experimentally hissed. His eyes scanned to the side before he spotted two orange dots in a bush next to him.

"Chryss-!"

And then it lunged at him, it's mandibles open before it let out an awful shriek. The Viper threw his arms out, his coils going into a defensive stance as he held the insectoid at bay. Madison and Eliza immediately took notice, yet the struggling blocked any chance of a shot as the creature's claws trailed the air with it's deadly venom, forcing Robert suck his chest in to avoid it's flailing limbs.

It struggled further, before a high powered beam shot out, striking the Chryssalid's carapace as it screeched out before falling to the ground, a giant hole in the side of it. Robert stared down, his blue eyes wide from the near death experience as he heard someone yell his name.

"Robert!"

He immediately recognized the voice, turning his serpentine hood to the ridge line.

"X-Xalah?"

Sure enough, his lover was there, holding a beam rifle tightly as she looked at him, her serpentine features relieved. Robert looked at her in surprise, as did the rest of his squad.

"What are you doing out here?! You're supposed to be-" He didn't even have time to question her before she quickly slithered next to him in cover, embracing him as she dug her hood into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, but I couldn't stand being away from you! Not after seeing you get hurt from the live feed..."

"Xalah..." Robert paused, unable to add anything as he craned his hood to stare down. What could he say?

Madison coughed as he bought both Vipers back into reality. "Uh, I hate to be the asshole in this situation but we're kinda pinned down right now."

Eliza nodded in agreement, "Yeah. That was a good save Xalah, but you two need to discuss when we have the time. Right now we need to take that cannon down before it destroys the Avenger."

"I-I understand." Xalah said, "But I believe I can be of some help. Or at least..." The Viper paused, looking displeased. "-It can help..."

"It?" Robert asked.

A robotic voice spoke out, "That's right."

Julian revealed himself from the underbrush, hoisting a rail cannon with his hydraulic arms as the MEC let out a chuckle.

"It appears I have to save your worthless skins again. How do you even survive without me?"

Everybody groaned.

Xalah shook her head. "That... MEC... Was incredibly rude on my way here. Why is it programmed like that?"

Madison merely shook his hood, "Probably 'cause Julian's coding is completely faulty... That and he's a complete asshole miss."

"Alright, alright. Quit comparing me to posteriors." Julian huffed. "Let's just get this over with. Which poor idiot do you want me to slaughter?"

Eliza immediately pointed at the column of Chryssalids that were rapidly approaching. Julian seemed enthralled as he lifted his Railcannon up, "Ah, nothing I love more then stomping a bunch of ants."

He then stomped out of cover before opening fire. His Railcannon booming as it tore down the insectoids, Julian laughing gleefully. A few ADVENT looked up, their visible mouths agape with shock before they were blown apart from the sheer firepower of the MEC's weapon.

Their leader turned her head to the Texan. "Now Madison!"

He nodded, patting his GREMLIN as the drone held an entire bandoleer of ordinance. The Texan sighed, "It was a good run partner."

Madison then typed in the command as it immediately whizzed away, the drone hovering low against the grass before rapidly approaching the tree line that the generator was behind.

There was a long pause, Robert rasping out. "Did it-"

And then a gigantic explosion sounded, the force rattling Robert's scales as Xalah held onto him. Madison had to hold Dimitri as the dazed Russian was almost blown on his ass whilst Mox and Eliza held onto a rock. Julian on the other hand merely adjusted himself before standing still. The explosion moved between the trees, knocking down the bark as ADVENT Troopers were caught in the blast radius.

Robert's eyes adjusted before he saw something fall from the sky.

"Watch out!" He hissed, Eliza and Mox looking up before they jumped out of the way. Immediately an impact was heard, scattering dirt and grass everywhere. It was the mag cannon, or at least what was left of it, the gigantic weapon now a mess of smoking scrap.

"Ho-lee shit!" Madison yelled, "I'm pretty sure that's my biggest one yet! How much do ya wanna bet command felt that?!"

Eliza looked at the metal scrap from the ground up before her ear piece began fizzle to life, the central officer speaking through the frequency.

" **Charlie, do you copy? We've managed to restore communications with your area.** "

The squad leader put a hand to her ear, "We're reading you loud and clear Bradford."

" **What's the situation over?** "

She got to her feet, as did Mox. "The cannon is down now. But Robert and Mox are wounded and Dimitri is..." She stared at the giggling Russian. "Dazed."

" **Copy that. I'm not picking up any traces of hostiles in your area, so** **make your way back to base.** " There was a pause, " **And great work Charlie, the Avenger dodged one hell of a bullet thanks to your efforts.** "

Eliza nodded before closing off the link, helping Mox to his feet. The situation seemingly calmed down now that ADVENT was reportedly on the run.

Robert sighed as he holstered his gauss rifle before placing it on his back. Xalah looked at him, biting her lip with a fang as her red eyes peered at the blue of his own.

"Will you punish me for this?"

The black Viper was taken aback by her question, his eyes widening before readjusting as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's... No Xalah. I would never, ever, do that." He paused, his tone stern. "Yet... You shouldn't have left the Avenger."

"But I was trying to protect you! Why do you not understand that?!" She hissed, shrugging of his hand. Robert paused before he narrowed his gaze.

"Because you're throwing yourself in danger!" Robert rasped. "Julian or not, you still were out in the open! Do you realize that someone could've easily-!" His bandage slightly came off, making him wince in pain as his wound became exposed.

Xalah stared at him, her features unreadable. Robert couldn't say whether or not it was because of the sight of his wound or the fact that they were arguing. However it didn't matter, seeing her look at him like that made his scales feel cold.

She immediately turned tail and went the other way, her hood facing away from him. Madison came up next to him, guiding Dimitri as he watched the Viper leave.

"Uh, we should get going partner."

Robert slowly nodded before sighing, carefully readjusting his bandage as he slithered onward.

He could really use some music right now, and a drink.

 **APC Area**

The battle had been ongoing for what felt like hours now. All three of the APC's had been obliterated by the insurgents, now heaps of burning scrap. Mirna watched another APC arrive, only for another rocket to strike it square at the side. The metal was torn apart into a fiery haze, Trooper's running out of it as their armor caught fire, their screams blotted out from the firefight.

Aadya fired off her beam rifle again, only to be responded by a hail of mag fire, the Viper hissing out as the veteran ducked behind cover.

And then they heard the explosion.

The squad of Viper's turned their heads to see the mag cannon site go up in flames, their mouths agape.

" _That was our-_ "

The Viper didn't finish as something clinked on the ground next to them. Mirna immediately recognized the device.

" _Watch out!_ " She yelled, but it was already too late as the other two Viper's were engulfed by the green explosion. The first Viper simply ceased to exist, the explosion vaporizing her instantly. The other Viper was completely shredded by the energy, taking off her arm and scorching her scales. She hissed weakly as she remained flat, her remaining arm holding onto the ground as a puddle of or

Mirna watched it happen, she didn't even remember both of their name or number, just that they had came from a different compound. Aadya came up next to her, putting her beam rifle on her back.

" _Cover me! I'm going to retrieve her!_ "

She then slithered forward, stooping lowly as Aadya reached the wounded Viper. Mirna still felt the ringing in her ears as her keen eyes looked around, she then spotted something.

A Human, garbed in a dark green trench coat as he slowly arised from a bush, rifle aimed towards Aadya.

Mirna's eyes widened before she shot her long tongue out. The Insurgent turned his head, an intimidating mask on his face as his body language showed surprise before the tongue wrapped around his coat, pulling him toward her and making him drop his rifle. Mirna didn't even mean to do so, it was all on instinct. However the Human didn't seem to allow her to consider that fact, instead producing a knife from his pouch as he bought it up to her tongue.

Her eyes widened before she tugged, knocking the Human down again as her coils quickly wrapped around the Insurgent. Yet due to her more nimble stature, it was incredibly difficult to even keep the Human still as he struggled fiercely now. Mirna could feel his knife graze her scales as she let out a pained hiss before she twisted, falling back as the Human's arm reached out between her coils, knife still in hand and poised to bring it down onto her stomach.

Mirna saw it, so she tightened.

And tightened.

Until she heard something crack.

The Insurgent no longer struggled.

She paused, before relinquishing her coils as she rasped from exhaustion. The Human laid lifeless on the ground, his neck twisted at an uneven angle as his mask slowly fell off, his brown dead eyes looking directly at her.

Mirna stared back, the sight chilling her to her core as Aadya came up to her, carrying the wounded Viper from before.

" _What are you doing Mirna?! We need to-_ " She then saw the Human's corpse before turning her hood back to the smaller Viper, " _We need to fall back to the new location._ "

She didn't respond, but she did give a small nod as she slowly looked away from the body, allowing Aadya to guide her. They slithered quickly, passing the burnt wreckage's of the APC's as the remaining ADVENT were either dead or dying.

However just before they had reached the end of the clearing. Mirna watched as a few Insurgents came up to the dead Human. One of them, another green trench coat, knelt down next to the body as he took off his mask, his bearded face full of sorrow as he yelled something.

"Abbot!"

That was the last sight Mirna had saw before Aadya dragged her into the woods. The lithe Viper's mind was in complete disarray.

She had seen her brethren die today, and the 'vengeance' she dispensed didn't fill her with pride or glory. Instead it left a feeling that made her scales feel cold, almost as if she herself was dead inside.

The will of the Elder's never looked so horrifying.

* * *

 **And finished! Finally! It took a bit to write this one. Can't have a romance without a bit of tension. Next Chapter will significantly less action, buuuuut...**

 **There will be another Lemon.**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **And on the other news. We are on go for the Snek Harem, so that's gonna be fun to write.**

 **As always, hoped you liked the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Avenger**

Robert slowly slithered up the ramp alongside Madison. Dimitri had gotten over the daze, now freely conversing with Madison.

"That is not possible. I couldn't have done that while I was dazed."

"Uh, yeah it was. Ya were droolin' too. Like a lil' baby." Madison said gleefully before the Russian punched him in the shoulder.

"I swear to god cowboy, if you start spreading Rumors-" He then turned his head to the Viper, "Robert! Tell this _Zhopa_ that he's fucking wrong!"

However Robert didn't hear him. He was currently looking upward at Xalah, the Viper looking back down at him from the inside of the Avenger. She looked at him for a split second before turning away. Robert sighed, his tongue involuntarily hissing out as Madison and Dimitri came up next to him.

"... Uh, partner... You okay?"

Robert paused before rasped a response, "... I'm fine."

Madison and Dimitri looked at each other for a second before something else caught their attention.

"Ah shit... Body bag."

The black Viper immediately turned his head. Sure enough, a clean white plastic that held the shape of a person was laid the ramp. A few medics attending it as squad Bravo stood next to the bag. The squad holding a moment of silence among each other.

" _Zaebis'_..." Dimitri whispered, "Who was it?"

Robert narrowed his eyes, spotting a designation at the side of the bag before rasping out.

"Abbot."

Madison immediately turned his head, "Shit, one of the Reapers? Didn't we meet that guy on the elevator?"

The black Viper paused as he watched the medics pick up the bag by the stretchers, carrying it inside as squad Bravo slowly followed.

Robert had to admit, he had regarded the man to be antagonistic and a bit of on asshole from the encounter on the elevator, but seeing others grieve for him showed that their was another side to Abbot's personnel effect.

It made him feel guilty for not knowing it.

He briefly considered giving his condolences until he heard something crinkle in front of him. He craned his scaly neck down to see a dog tag on the metal flooring.

"I gotta say, it feels pretty fucking awful-" A voice spoke up, Robert turning his hood to see another Reaper, taking off his mask. He immediately recognized the person as Barry, the other Reaper from the elevator. His mask was off and his face looked tired, his beard unkempt. He looked to be of South American origin. "-to lose a brother to ADVENT."

Robert stared at the Reaper, "Abbot, he was your brother?"

Barry narrowed his gaze, "Not in blood, but in heart. Now he's dead."

The Viper paused, "I'm really sorry for your-"

"Oh shut the fuck up." Barry retorted, sporting a fed up expression. "Fucking Vipers."

"Hey now wait just a damn moment." Madison spoke up, "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is that this _cabrão_ exists." Barry said, "If Xcom was smart, they would've kicked him out. There's no way in hell they could trust an Alien. Former Human or not."

Dimitri was about to speak up in turn before Robert put a hand in front of the Russian. The former Human wanted to speak for himself.

"Listen, I'm sorry about your brother. But you need to understand that Xcom is everything to me, just like how it should be everything to you now. We both need to learn how to work together if we want to free Humanity from ADVENT control."

Barry chuckled, "Really? What about your girlfriend."

Robert's scales immediately went still, "What about Xalah?"

The Reaper reached down into his pack, producing a cigarette. "You ever hear the saying? No matter how much a snake sheds skin, it's still a fucking snake. Maybe I should pay her a visit, bring a knife too, see which side she's really on."

To say Robert lost his cool was an understatement.

The Viper immediately balled a fist before throwing a hook directly into the Barry's face, knocking down the Reaper as his cigarette fell from his mouth. Madison and Dimitri held wide eyes as Robert reached down and picked the man up by the collar.

"I _sss_ wear to fucking god if you touch her-"

Barry chuckled bitterly despite his bruised cheek. "Would you look at that. You even hiss like one too."

The Viper gritted his fangs, raising another fist before someone yelled out.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Robert turned his hood, as did Barry. The central officer Bradford stood on the ramp alongside Dragunova as the Reaper had her arms crossed, her mask on. The Viper immediately let go of the man before saluting.

"Sir!"

Bradford however, didn't seem very happy. "Assaulting another member of the resistance is a offense that is not taken lightly Operative."

Robert paused, "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry's not good enough. We have rules Robert." Bradford said in a stern voice before slowly turning away "I'm going back into the Avenger. We'll have to talk about this on a later date."

"Understood." Robert rasped.

The central officer left as Barry chuckled. Dragunova immediately reacted, walking forward and backhanding the Reaper, making the man sputter as she spoke in a seething tone.

"We taught you better than this Reaper! Stop acting like a complete fool!"

The Reaper gritted his teeth, "What!? How could you stand for this!? After what happened to Abbot!?"

Dragunova grabbed the Reaper's shoulder, holding a finger to his face. "Abbot was a good Reaper. But I saw what had happened. He was clearly trying to add another kill to his name and he paid the price for overextending. Trying to blame others for his death is stupid and illogical when it was clearly a folly that ADVENT took advantage of."

She narrowed her gaze.

"You cannot afford to make mistakes in this war Barry, not a single one."

Barry glared for a second before turning away, storming up the ramp. Dragunova turned her head to Robert.

"I must apologize for him. Although we Reaper's boast experience, some of us clearly lack discipline." She then walked down the ramp, "You best be going. I have to watch the perimeter, and afterwards... Attend a funeral."

Robert paused, slowly nodding his hood before slithering forward into Dimitri and Madison quietly following beside him.

Unbeknownst to him however was that Xalah had watched the argument from behind one of the turrets, her keen red eyes slowly looking away before she quickly slithered onto one of the elevators.

 **Forest**

Aadya panted out in exhaustion as she held the wounded Viper over her shoulder. It had been hours now, and carrying her brethren was taking quite a toll on her scales. But she carried on regardless. Mirna trailed next to her, the smaller Viper keeping her head down.

" _We are almost there..._ " Aadya rasped.

Mirna looked up, " _Aadya... Will she be okay?_ "

The bigger Viper blinked before she shook her head, " _I don't know Mirna. But I'm sure once we get to the rally point, someone will get help for her._ " Aadya noticed her sister slowly hang her hood down, " _What's wrong sister?_ "

" _I-..._ " She paused, " _H_ _ow did we lose that battle Aadya if the Elders willed our victory?_ "

Aadya narrowed her gaze, " _Mirna... The Elders work in strange ways-_ "

" _Then why did two of our sisters die today?!_ " Mirna hissed, her personality changing. " _If the Elders truly are all powerful, how have we not won this war ye-!?"_

A sound was heard, Mirna's vision blurring for a second. It took the smaller Viper a second to realize that Aadya had slapped her, the scales around her cheeks feeling sore from the hit as the bigger Viper glared down at her.

" _I will not let you speak such heresy's and dishonor the sacrifices our sisters made. Do you understand me Mirna?_ "

Mirna rubbed the side of her serpentine face before slowly nodding.

" _Good. Now let us-_ "

Aadya was cut off as a giant humming was heard in the air. The two Viper's watched as the insurgent supply craft disappeared into the night sky, it's engines emitting a low hum before echoing out for good.

Elder's will or not, the implication was already obvious.

They had lost this battle.

" _Halt!_ "

The two Viper's tore their hoods away from the sky to see a column of ADVENT soldiers approach from the road. An Officer alongside two Sectoids stood at the front as he held his hand out in a gesture to stop.

" _State your designations!_ "

Aadya spoke up as she held her head high, " _25038C._ "

The Officer turned his head to Mirna, " _And yours?_ "

Mirna paused, " _26395C._.."

" _And what about hers?_ " The Officer asked as he pointed at the wounded Viper.

"... _Unknown, that info was only known to our previous Superior._ "

The Officer paused, putting a hand to his sightless helmet as if he was trying to listen to someone. He then tilted his head back up, " _Very well. You can put her down. Get on the APC and return to your compound. We shall take care of it from here._ "

Aadya nodded, placing the wounded Viper gently on the ground.

" _Come on Mirna. Let us go._ "

The Viper slowly nodded her hood, slithering closely to Aadya as the column gave way for the two Vipers. They were halfway their to the van before a mag shot was heard, the two Vipers briefly startled as they turned their hoods.

The Officer stood over the now dead Viper, a mag pistol in his hand as the barrel let out heat to show that it had fired.

Mirna's eyes widened, " _Y-You killed her!_ "

The Officer turned his head up from the corpse, his helmet tilting. " _And...? In case you didn't know, we are at war Viper. I was granting her a swift mercy._ " The Officer then holstered his pistol.

She looked at the Officer, her tail and coil growing cold, giving her the appearance of an agitated snake. " _But that was not your decision to make_ _!_ "

The Officer's mouth curled into a sneer, his helmet turning to Aadya.

" _25038C_ _. Keep your subordinate under control or I'll do it for you._ "

" _I- Of course Superior._ " Aadya paused, looking at Mirna before putting a hand on her shoulder. " _Enough of this foolishness Mirna. We leave now._ "

Mirna couldn't believe what was happening as her jaw hung agape. She felt her fangs grit together before she turned away, slithering into the APC and ignoring the looks the Troopers gave her.

Aadya turned her hood to watch the smaller Viper enter the transport, the bigger Viper felt guilt like none other as she heard the Officer speak.

" _Glad to see you are at least competent 25038C. Elder's guide us._ "

She paused, before rasping the phrase back.

" _Elder's guide us._ "

 **Barrack C**

"This game is soooo fuckin' stupid." Madison said as he leaned back on the couch, watching Amir play on the old PS4 with a drink in his hand. After the Avenger had briefly lifted off, it had to land again for repairs, leaving the squad with nothing to do. "Like seriously, how can they not notice ya sneak around in cardboard box in the middle of fucking Afghanistan? Ya literally stick out like a sore thumb."

"Ah, but it is a game my friend. You should not question it." The Iranian said as he tapped the bandage on his head.

Dimitri watched them play Metal Gear Solid 5 with a beer in his hand as the Russian pointed at the screen.

"My father was in this war."

Madison turned his head, "Shit, seriously? What's his name?"

"Alexsandr Senaviev. He was in the Spetsnaz when I was born, he was also the reason why I got so into machine guns. Last time we spoke was months ago... I hope he's okay."

"Huh..." Madison said as he took a drink. "Damn, that reminds me. I gotta check up on my cousin-"

The door to the bathroom opened as Robert slithered out, a brown X-com hoodie in the place of his T-shirt which covered the newly placed bandage. His ipod was placed in the hoodies hand holder as the earphones dangled out.

Madison turned his head, grabbing another beer from the cooler, "Hey Partner, wanna beer?"

Robert slowly nodded, accepting the bottle before sitting down next to the Texan, the Viper easily taking off the cap with his bare hands. He then took a sip, watching Amir play.

There was a long pause, before Dimitri broke the silence.

"Is everything alright Robert?"

The Viper turned his head, "Hmm? Yeah, why wouldn't it?"

Madison coughed, "Because ya barely ever drink Robert. When I offered a beer I didn't actually expect you to take it."

Robert paused before he sighed, putting down the bottle.

"Y-Yeah... You're right." He rasped before lowering his hood into his two hands, "I don't know what to do guys... I feel like I fucked up, big time."

There was a pause before Madison spoke, "Y'know what? Robert, get the fuck up."

"What?" Robert rasped before the Texan grabbed him by the edge of the hood, almost how one would grab someone's ears. "Ow, ow, ow, hey! That hurts _ss_!"

"I don't give a damn! Now listen to me-" Madison said as he held Robert's serpentine mouth shut, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and go fucking talk to her! I know you want to protect her, but keep in mind that she also wants to protect you. You're both god damn soldiers for crying out loud!"

Robert paused, his friend was right.

Xalah, as far as he was concerned, was exactly like him when it came to protecting the ones he loved. She was fearless, quick to act, and absolutely stubborn.

And that was why he fell in love with her.

"I- You're right." Robert hissed. "You're absolutely right! I-I need to go!"

The Viper then slithered away, getting onto the elevator as he quickly tapped onto one of the buttons, the doors quickly closing.

Dimitri smiled, "Ha! You sure knew what to say cowboy."

Madison nodded as he crossed his arms, "Damn right! I am a mother fuckin' god of words-"

" _M_ _adar kharbeh!_ " Amir yelled as he threw his controller down, the game over screen on the tv.

There was a long pause before Dimitri spoke up,

"Did Amir just swear?"

 **Xalah's Room**

The Viper paced back and forth as she held a hand beneath her jaw, her mind contemplating.

She didn't know what to do.

On one hand, she wanted to remain angry at Robert. How could he tell her that what she did was wrong? She only wanted to protect him!

Yet on the other hand... She felt completely miserable for what she had technically started.

Robert clearly cared for her, she had seen him stand up for her back at the ramp if she needed proof. She stood still before sighing, she didn't know how to proceed or what to do.

And then a knock was heard at her door. The Viper paused, swiveling her hood to the side as her body followed before opening it, revealing a black scaled Viper, his features mirroring regret as his hood hung low.

"Robert? What are you-?" The Viper remembered that she was meant to be angry, "...What are you doing here?"

He paused before he rasped out.

"Xalah... I wanted to say that..." He looked up, his blue eyes peering at her. "I've been a complete fucking idiot."

She tilted her head back, clearly confused. "Huh?"

"You heard me." He then reached for her hands, bringing them in between. Her warm scales contrasting with the cold of his.

"I overreacted when I shouldn't have." He looked down, "I-... I just wanted to feel like I was _ss_ protecting you, that you didn't need to put yourself in danger for my sake." Robert chuckled bitterly, "But I screwed that up too, and you pretty much saved my ass again..."

Xalah looked up at him, her red eyes wide as her jaw was open with surprise.

He looked away, letting go of her hands. "I-I should go. You probably want some time alone-"

"Robert..." Xalah rasped.

The black Viper looked back as he watch her red eyes, traces of moisture building up at the bottom of her eye lids.

"I was nothing but a slave to ADVENT-" She rasped as she bought up a hand to her eyes, wiping away the traces of tears. "But when we got stuck in that forest. You taught me what it was like to be free..."

She looked up, a relieved smile on her face.

"I was already saved by you."

Robert stared at her before he slithered forward, embracing his arms around her as his coils instinctively wrapped around her own. She shivered against him, his cold scales leaving a pleasant feeling on her scales.

They both stared each other in the eyes before leaning forward, their lips meeting as the world around them ceased to exist. They then separated, panting silently.

"So... I'm gonna take a guess and say that I'm forgiven?" Robert rasped.

Xalah paused, the intimate interaction now coursing dirty thoughts into her head. She looked at him, half lidded eyes as she smiled.

"... Partially."

"Partia-?" Robert didn't finish as he gasped, Xalah suggestively rubbing up against him. A cheeky grin growing on her face as Robert looked at her with surprise.

"Perhaps you can make up for the rest?"

The black Viper paused before smiling. "Sure... L-Let me lock the door."

She nodded, allowing him to separate as he turned to slither to the doorway. Robert pressed a keypad, the metal door shutting itself, that would make sure nobody would disturb them.

He was about to turn around only for Xalah to come up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Take this off." She rasped, tugging at his hoodie.

The male turned as he smiled, his tongue hissing in amusement as he took off the clothing. It wasn't long before his chest was bare, Xalah softly placing her hand on it as she felt his scaly skin. The Viper took in her mates appearance, her eyes half lidded.

Although Robert's scales were as black as midnight, his vulnerable underbelly was noticeably lighter, almost white even as a bandage could be seen on his lower body. All Viper's had incredibly tough muscles beneath their scales in order to operate, and Robert was no exception as traces of abs could be seen on his stomach and chest.

Xalah stared for another second before she could feel her arousal rise by tenfold. An accumulation of dirty thoughts circulating in her mind as she silently hissed, just being in the presence of a male seemed to do it for her.

Robert seemingly sensed it to, her body unknowingly releasing pheromones as signals erupted in his mind, notifying him that a female was getting horny.

"Xalah..." Robert hissed, the female suppressing a shiver at the way he said her name.

"Y-Yes?"

He merely nudged his head, looking down at her tank top. Xalah immediately got the message, an excited look on her face as she reached down for her tank top. Grabbing onto the hems as the clothing slowly slid up her scales.

The synthetic fabric easily peeled off before it reached her breasts, Xalah struggled for a second, her fingers desperately attempting to relieve the edges before Robert immediately assisted, pulling one side upwards.

Her left breast plopped free, the size of a watermelon as it bounced ever so slightly. Robert immediately feeling a familiar tightening in his lower scales as his breathing quickened, his hands now a little more urgent as he worked up the other side. The tank top scrunched up below Xalah's hood as both breasts laid bare, Xalah's coils shivering as she awaited her mate.

Robert wasted no time, his hands immediately cupping her breasts, long fingers touching the sensitive scales. Xalah tilted her head back, hissing out as her jaw quivered, fangs out.

Her sex finally revealed itself, scales shifting as her puffy slit was exposed. Robert seemed to notice this as well, his nostrils now picking up the overpowering smell of her arousal as his very own sheath began to poke out, blood quickly pumping into the sexual organ.

He stopped his assault, focusing on the last stretch of clothing as he put his hands beneath the thin top. Xalah obliged, putting her arms above her head as Robert lifted the tank top off, tossing the fabric to the other side of the room.

Finally, she was truly naked before him, an arms crossed below her breasts as she raised her hand, gesturing a 'come here' with a finger.

He didn't even hesitate, immediately clearing the tiny space between them as he wrapped his hands around her rump, eliciting an excited hiss from her mouth as he lifted her. Xalah shifted her coils into a bridal style carry, wrapping her arms around his hood. She could feel his reptilian length rub against her hip, making her breathing increase and coils shift.

"... Where to?" Robert rasped.

Xalah paused. "My bed is in the back."

He nodded, carrying her past one of the doors. The bed given for Xalah seemed to be adjusted for her, judging by the extended length of the furniture. However soon it would have to be put to the test as Robert plopped her down on it.

She didn't hesitate, wrapping her tail around his as she rested her hands over her hood, looking up at him huskily. "I am ready for you..."

Robert smiled, his length now fully engorged as it rubbed against her scales. His coils shifted against her's, all he would need to do would be-

And then pain shot up from his waist, making him hiss out as he put a hand on his hip. Xalah immediately taking notice as she rose her upper body from the bed.

"Robert! Are you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah." Robert hissed as he looked down at his bandage, the pain now lightly stinging. "I guess my wound is still healing..."

Xalah paused, a worried expression her face. Robert looked at her, realizing the position from their first courting would be impossible, yet at the same time, they were both completely ready regardless.

So he made a compromise.

"Guess you're on top Xalah."

She froze, her eyes widening in realization. "A-Are you sure my King? What if I accidentally touch your bandage-"

"Xalah. I wouldn't ask if I didn't trust you." He softly caressed her serpentine face, "I trust you."

The Viper stared at him before she nodded, placing a hand on his chest.

"Lie down."

Robert obeyed, allowing her to guide him as he rested against the bed. She slithered on top quickly, making sure to avoid his bandage as her coils slowly entwined with his own, her hood looking down in concentration as Robert felt her excitement drip onto his scales.

He had to stifle a hiss as he felt her wet slit rub against the underside of his shaft, she felt so incredibly warm.

She placed both hands on his shoulder, using him as support as she lifted her lower body, positioning her slit above his length. There was a lengthy pause, as Robert tilted his head.

"Xalah, it's okay, you can-"

And then she dropped down, making him sputter a hiss as her tunnel enveloped his length. Immediately Robert could feel her walls constrict around his sheath like last time, clamping tightly as he gritted his fangs.

Xalah on the other hand, let out a moan as she felt him penetrate her deeply, his length softly stretching her insides as her fluids began to drip onto Robert's scales.

There was another pause, the two of them simply adjusting to the feeling of each other. It felt like their first time all over again, except this time both parties knew exactly what they were doing.

"Shall I continue?" Xalah asked in a breathless rasp.

Robert merely hissed, "G-Go for it."

She nodded, her coils squirming as her strong snake like muscles went to work. Robert sucked a breath in as he felt her contractions run up his cock, stimulating it to an impossible degree. His breath was then released as she plopped herself down again, forcing another hiss from his mouth.

"A-Ah..." Xalah moaned softly as she began to ride him slowly, loud slaps being heard as her slit met the base of Robert's cock.

The two of them looked at each other through half lidded eyes, Robert slightly rising his upper body with the support of his elbows as his gaze kept on her, staring into her eyes as he held back a groan.

Xalah fell down again before pausing, her coils slowly constricting around his own tightly as Robert hissed in surprise.

"Xalah-?"

He didn't have time to question before she slammed down again, this time her plump vulva practically kissing the base of his sheath constantly as quick slaps could be heard. Robert's jaw hung agape, his strong hands having to now grasp her hips in order to steady her as she truly rode him. His air being forced out as he felt her gyrate her hips every so often, something which drove him crazy.

"My king..."

He looked up, a dazed look in her eyes as a lust filled smile grew on her jaw.

"Touch me, please..."

How the fuck could he say no to that face?

His claws went up, fondling her breasts as her jaw opened in a smile, the feeling of his cold fingers probing her scales adding to more to the sensations. They continued their fevered lovemaking, Robert deforming the scaly mounds with enthusiasm. He was pretty sure his wound was being touched at this point but it hardly even mattered, he was too pleasured to even think about pain.

Robert groaned out before his eyes narrowed, a strange instinct overcoming him as he grabbed hold hold of her hands and brought them to her side. Xalah looked at him with surprise before he pulled her down and pushed his lower coils up, slamming his cock deep within her as Xalah let out a loud yelp. He had hit her G-spot with ease, and was now doing it repeatedly, loud squelches of her juices now beginning to leak out onto his scales.

It carried on for a few more seconds before he could feel the familiar pulsating within his cock due to the overwhelming stimulation, the sign of an imminent orgasm.

"X-Xalah, I-I can't hold for long." Robert admitted through gritted fangs, trying to resist the urge of release.

However Xalah looked him straight in the eyes before placing her hands on his chest, feeling the cold smooth scales her lover possessed. "T-Then don't, just release yourself... I want to feel you inside..."

He thrusted upwards just as she slammed down, both of them letting out a cacophony of moans as their bodies let go, with Xalah's climax leading a chain reaction as Robert felt her insides practically strangling his length, ruthlessly milking his reptilian cock as his emissions shot out constantly, staining her opening white before dripping out onto his own scales and adding to the mess of fluids.

They both panted, trying to keep their breathing steady as they stared each other in the eyes, Xalah resting her coils against his as she held him close.

"Elders... That felt... Too good." She said between pants, to which Robert let out a strained chuckle.

"I think you made my bandage come loose."

Her eyes widened, "Did I?"

Robert merely responded by leaning his hood forward, kissing her passionately as her eyes widened before closing, the two basking in the blissful afterglow. He broke off, giving her a smile.

"Doesn't matter."

The two of them fell asleep in each other's coils.

 **ADVENT Compound**

Mirna was deep in thought when she had arrived back at the compound, now halfway through her meal as she ate. Slowly, a plan began to formulate within her mind, developing bit by bit as she gulped down her food.

As soon as she was finished, she slithered quickly to the passageway. Only a few of her sisters were already preparing to sleep, already out of their armor.

" _Mirna._ "

She froze, turning her hood to see Aadya waiting by the door. The smaller Viper immediately attempted to slither away only for Aadya to slither in front of her.

" _Mirna please, at least talk to me!_ "

The Viper looked up with a glare, " _About what? There is nothing to talk about._ "

Aadya held a remorseful look. _"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't know they would put her down and I only wanted to protect you._ "

" _Tell that to the brethren that we lost today._ " Mirna hissed before slithering past. Aadya froze, a look of anger developing on her serpentine features as she roughly placed a hand on Mirna's shoulder.

" _Damn it Mirna! Do you not think I feel horrible about all of this?! I have seen our brethren die before, do you not think it kills me inside!?_ "

Mirna paused, still facing away. " _I know... I know exactly how you feel. I lost two of my most closest sisters over the course of a week. Xalah...-_ " She turned her hood back, " _-And you... Goodnight Aadya._ "

She then slithered away, taking off her armor and resting inside her pod.

Aadya stood there, her hand turning into a clenched fist.

 **Later**

All the Viper's had fallen asleep within their pods when the night progressed, all of them with the exception of Mirna.

The Viper was wide awake, staring at the foggy glass as a look of determination came onto her face. Her fingers slowly tinkering next to the edges of the metal before she heard a click.

She had done it.

The pod door opened silently, the Viper slithering out slowly as she opened her locker, taking out her armor and weapon.

Mirna had ran the plan through her mind over and over again, ever since she had gotten on the APC. Now all there was to do was to enact it as she slipped on the armor and silently slithered out of the room.

There would be guards and turrets of course, but the latter expected an entry from outside and the former wasn't coded to Viper DNA.

So without further ado, she went into the small courtyard and reached the red holographic fences, slithering past before disappearing into the forest

 **The Avenger**

Xalah's eyes slowly opened as she blinked, her hands resting on Robert's chest. She looked up, noticing the male was wide awake as he looked down at her with a smile.

"Hope you _sss_ lept well." Robert rasped in a smooth tone.

She yawned, smiling as she dug her face into his chest.

"Mmm. Of course I did."

Xalah wrapped her arms around his back and holding him close. Robert smiled before he attempted to slither out of her grasp only for her to tighten both her grip and coils around his, holding him still.

"No. _Sss_ tay _."_ She said possessively, closing her eyes.

Robert chuckled, his tongue hissing with amusement. "Well. I guess someone's not getting breakfast."

Xalah immediately opened her eyes, lifting her head off his chest to look at his face. "Breakfast?"

"Yep. Unless that _sss_ omeone lets me go."

She paused, considering her options before uncoiling. "Fine. You may leave."

Robert's form slithered off the bed and onto the floor, slowly picking up his giant hoodie and putting it on his scales. Xalah watched him, her jaw resting on her arm as she laid on the bed.

"I shall be busy today. Your superiors have some new things I must decode. Make sure you come back as soon as possible... My King."

The male Viper smiled before he noticed the husky look she gave him as her heavy breasts squished against the fabric of the bed. For a second, Robert was unsure if she hungered for food... Or for him.

"Y-Yes Ma'am..." Robert rasped before quickly slithering away.

 **ADVENT Compound**

Aadya stared forward, the Viper's face twisted in a frown. Her breathran stood at attention too, yet they whispered amongst each other, confused as they casted glances at the elephant in the room.

Mirna's pod had been found empty.

She had been the first to report it after she had woken up and soon after an Officer arrived, inspecting the empty pod as he turned his head back to Aadya.

" _So you can confirm this 25038C?_ " The Officer asked, " _That 26395C left in the middle of the night?_ "

Aadya nodded, " _Indeed, I have ample reason to believe that 26395C deserted us._ "

" _And what reason would that be?_ "

She paused, " _She... Could not handle the stress of battle._ "

The Officer nodded, looking back at the pod " _I see._ " He then typed a few commands in his gauntlet, " _Then I suppose a promotion is in order. You shall be leading a force to capture and bring her back. Then she can be judged by the Elders for her transgression._ "

" _... You honor me Superior._ "

He waved her away, " _Yes, yes. Now get going. I've already assembled a formidable amount of Troopers to aid you. Do not screw this up._ " He then walked away, " _Elders guide us._ "

" _Elders guide us._ " Aadya simply repeated, grabbing her beam rifle from her locker. A few of her sisters came up to her, confused expressions on their faces.

" _Aadya, what's going on? What happened to Mirna?_ "

Aadya glared, " _She betrayed us, betrayed us all._ "

" _Mirna? But she would never-_ "

" _Silence! That is not her name anymore. Not to me._ " Aadya hissed through gritted fangs before slithering away, leaving her sisters as they glanced at her with worried expressions.

As soon as Aadya left the room she paused, her chest heaving as she put a hand to her face, wiping away the tears that developed at the edge of her eyes. All of the anger she harbored yesterday had seemingly disappeared within the course of seconds, now all that remained was the crushing void of sadness. She then calmed her emotions, looking back up.

" _I am enacting the Elder's will._ " Aadya whispered to herself before slithering on, boarding the VTOL at the front of the compound, the transport lifting off quickly as it was followed by three more.

 **The Avenger**

"Okay so, imagine this. You're in a room with a gun that has two bullets. Hitler, Bin Laden, and the Speaker, are also in the room. Who do you shoot and why?" Madison asked, the Texan sitting next to Dimitri and Amir as the two played a round of street fighter. Mox sat with them as well, a cask on the defector's arm as he tilted his head at the question.

The Trooper then shrugged, "Why not just line them up? Would that not be the efficient tactic if eliminating them all is the desirable outcome in this situation?"

"Because that defeats the purpose of the question." Madison explained, "I would shoot the Speaker for sure, and then I'd shoot him AGAIN. Lemme tell ya, I absolutely hate that fucking piece of-"

The elevator opened as Robert slithered in, a smile on his serpentine face.

"Hey guys."

"Robert! You son of a bitch!" Madison said before smiling, "So I'm gonna take a guess and say that you got lucky with Xalah?"

The Viper paused, "What... Makes you say that?"

Madison rolled his eyes, "Uh, I dunno? Maybe 'cause ya didn't show up back at the barracks to sleep last night? Or the fact that you smell like an unwashed snake tank? Take your pick."

"Oh..." Robert scratched the back of his hood, "Damn, I should take a _sss_ hower _."_

"Yeah ya should." Madison said before looking back at the tv, "I already made some breakfast tacos for you and Xalah, grab 'em while they're hot."

"Thanks, lemme just-"

" _Huesos_!" Dimitri yelled, throwing the controller down. "How do you always fucking beat me!? Is luck I tell you!"

"Skill." Amir murmured, still focused on the screen, his head bandage now removed.

"Luck!"

"Skill-"

"Luck, luck, LU-!"

Eliza immediately came out of the bathroom, clearly angered. "Can you both shut the hell up!? I'm trying to wash my face here!"

The two stopped, sitting silently like angels. Eliza mumbled angrily before noticing the Viper in the room.

"By the way Robert. Bradford sent a message. He wanted to see you as soon as possible."

Robert froze, already remembering the events of yesterday. "Oh... Understood. I'll get right to it." He then paused, His nostrils then sniffed at his scales, "Right after I take a shower..."

 **Prairie**

Already, Mirna's scales began to ache from slithering so much. Within the course of 6 hours she had passed two biomes. First the expansive forest, then an abandoned urban sprawl that used to be a human town, and now she was in the process of ducking beneath the tall grass of the plains that she had found herself in.

She slithered a bit further before hearing a nearby stream of water, her mouth thirsting as she quickly followed the noise. Sure enough, a small river ran through the grass as the Viper stooped low, taking great big gulps of water before looking up. She could see a few bovine creatures on the other side. Bison she believed they were called, now noticing her presence.

They stared at her as Mirna as she stared back before the Bisons looked away, deeming her as a non-threat as they grazed on the grass. Mirna paused before sighing, laying back and watching the creatures frolick.

Admittedly, she didn't have a clue of what to do once she had escaped ADVENT, and worst of all, she would never get to see her sisters again. But at the there was no way she would go on another mission, not after what had transpired. She would learn to live out here, doing whatever it takes to survive.

She'd live on.

Mirna was broken from her thoughts as the Bison on the other side grunted loudly, clearly alarmed by something before trotting away, leaving the Viper to herself. Mirna paused before turning her head, her green eyes widening.

A red spek was on the horizon, slowly getting closer and closer. An ADVENT carrier, and there was no doubt that they were looking for her.

Mirna quickly slithered into the tall grass, her eyes wide with fear.

 **Avenger Command**

Robert knocked on the metal door, diligently waiting as he held a box of tacos by his side, awkwardly looking around with his long hood. The Viper was thinking of all of the possible punishments, from confined to barracks or a deranking. He didn't like either of those outcomes

The door opened as Robert slithered in before pausing.

Lily was there, as well as Dr. Richard as the two watched him silently. Bradford and the commander were currently standing next to a screen, turning their heads to Robert.

"There you are operative. We need to have a talk."

Robert hung his hood down, "I know..."

Bradford shook his head. "It's not about that. The Spokesman would like to have a word with you."

"The Spokesman?" Robert asked before noticing a figure on the screen, his face completely obscured by shadow as his hands rested on a dark desk. The figure then spoke, his voice gravily yet smooth.

"Robert Carter I assume?"

Robert slithered closely before nodding in an unsure fashion. "That's me, _Sss_ ir _."_

The Spokesman seemed to lean forward in the darkness, as if inspecting the Viper from behind the screen. He then leaned back, his face still unseeable as he emitted a low chuckle. "Even I must admit, you are quite the surreal sight. But I've read of your exploits and needless to say... I'm impressed. You chose to make the most of your new form and in turn, continued fighting for the resistance."

"Thank you, Sir." Robert hissed.

"However, I must ask you something Robert Carter."

"Anything, Sir."

The figure rested a hand on the dark table. "How much do you know of Viper culture? I have intel that you have a... Loved one that used to be a Viper working for ADVENT. Did you happen to know any info?"

Robert paused, "Honestly, Sir... What I do know is what they have a lack of. ADVENT does not treat Viper kind any better than us, they're just trained and bred to be better soldiers for ADVENT... Yet their purpose is still the same, to die in battle."

"Interesting... Is there anything else you wish to add?"

"Well..." Robert coughed, "Apparently the males of their race went extinct, or so ADVENT told them. So to them, I'm like a mythical creature I guess. Xalah literally switched sides just to protect me from a Berserker."

That seemed to get the Spokesman's attention.

"Just as Bradford told me. Your presence seems to inspire mistrust in the Viper sect of ADVENT..."

Robert nodded before a question came to his head, "Wait, why did you want to ask about all that before?"

The Spokesman paused, "Robert... Do you believe it is possible that the Viper's would ever turn on ADVENT?"

Robert froze, already knowing what the Spokesman was implying. "Wow... Well um...-"

"Sir! The decipher was able to decode another message. There's a influx of ADVENT activity near us."

" _Xalah's been busy..._ " Robert thought.

Bradford turned his head, the Commander as well. "A routine patrol?"

"Um... No, Sir. According to the intercepted intel they're... Trying to catch a deserter?"

"A deserter?" Bradford asked, looking at the Commander. "One of Betos's people?"

"Not sure." The technician typed in a few commands. "But they have two VTOLs landing nearby, close to uncovering our position."

Bradford nodded before turning his head to the Spokesman, "I'm sorry to cut this short, Sir. But we're gonna have to deal with this problem first. We'll contact you again as soon as possible."

"Understood." The Spokesman said, "Keep up the good work." He then seemed to turn his head to the scrawny man, "And good luck... Commander."

The link then shut off, leaving the screen blank.

Bradford immediately turned his head to the Viper, "Robert. I'm sending you and squad Charlie. Your main objective will be to Ambush this group, your secondary will be to figure out who this deserter is and rescue. Good hunting."

Robert nodded before Bradford spoke up again.

"Before you go, Dragunova told me the situation yesterday, so I'm only letting you off with a warning. But anything like that again and you can be sure there'll be a punishment. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Robert rasped as he saluted before slithering out of the room, passing a happy glance from Lily as he waved back.

As soon as the Viper left the room, Robert realized he still held the box of tacos in his sleek hands.

 **Prairie**

Mirna scrambled to reach the forest that rested at the end of the plains, the Viper panting with exhaustion as she held onto her beam rifle. She had been slithering all night, and now her body was beginning to pay for it.

She looked back to see the VTOL getting closer by the second, it's red lights now seeable as she slithered faster. They had definitely seen her if the direction of the transport indicated anything.

The Viper turned her head back only to freeze.

Another VTOL had already landed at the front of the forest, a few Trooper's already spotting her as they shouted. She hissed a curse as she turned tail, fleeing only to see that the first one had now caught up, alighting against the ground as a few more Trooper's came out.

And then her heart sank when she saw Aadya, the veteran glaring at her as she slithered off the transport.

" _Oh no..._ " She hissed, attempting to slither back only to see a few Trooper's now coming up the slope, weapons drawn.

She had been surrounded, the only thing now separating her and the Trooper's being the small outcropping.

" _26395C!_ " She heard Aadya yell, " _Turn yourself in to face the Elder's judgement for your desertion!_ "

Mirna turned her head, anger now coming to the smaller Viper's face. " _I-I will never return to that forsaken compound Aadya_ _!_ " And that was the truth, there was no way she was heading back to the compound, at least not alive.

" _Mirna,-_ " Now Aadya was saying her name, " _-Don't be stupid! There's no chance you can escape from us!_ "

The younger Viper froze before she took out her beam rifle, " _Then I_ _'ll find a way._ "

She then fired upon the approaching Trooper's, ducking lowely against the ground as the Aadya hissed out.

 **Skyranger**

Robert sighed as he looked down at the box of Tacos. He had planned on giving them to Xalah, yet when he had stopped by her room, she wasn't there. Regardless, he had boarded the Skyranger with his squad, with the addition of Amir and the subtraction of Mox due to the Trooper's broken arm.

It was back to the original format he supposed, with Amir conversing with Eliza as Dimitri tinkered with his mag cannon.

He turned his head to Madison who had a smile on his face, practically vibrating within his buckles.

"What's got you so happy Madison?" Robert asked.

"Didn't you see 'em!?"

 _"Sss_ ee what?"

Madison turned his head, "Firebrand's installed a few rocket pods on the sides of this beauty, command reckoned we'd need to strike before we land."

"Oh... Huh." Robert rasped as he put a hand on his large jaw in thought.

Firebrand then spoke up on the radio, " **Command, I've got eyes on a firefight. ADVENT appear to be firing on a... Viper?** "

Now that caught everyone off guard, especially Robert as he hissed in curiosity.

" **Copy that Firebrand. That must be the defector that the intel was talking about.** " Bradford then relayed an order, " **Move in to assist Firebrand, take out their VTOL's.** "

The pilot chuckled, " **With pleasure.** "

Madison turned his head to Robert, "Looks like Xalah isn't the only Viper defector if Firebrand is seein' right."

"Seem's so..." Robert mused, the words of the Spokesman coming to mind.

The Viper then placed the box aside, taking his ipod out as he put his earphones on. A song began to play, the Viper smiling upon recognizing it.

Ballroom Blitz, by Sweet.

 **Prairie**

Mirna was forced to now take cover in a small outcropping of rocks, the mag fire from the soldiers obliterating what little cover she had slithered to. Yet despite the hopelessness of the situation, she oddly felt at ease.

She wasn't dying in the name of those that saw her nothing more than a tool. That alone was a good enough reason for her.

The Viper narrowed her eyes as she heard a low droning in the sky.

Wait.

She turned her head, an unmarked air transport sped over the plains. Aadya saw the incoming transport as well, the Loyalist's eyes widening.

" _Insurgents!_ "

Upon saying that, the transport fired off a speeding projectile, striking one of the VTOLs as the ADVENT transport blew up in a fiery haze. The insurgent craft flew over, Mirna lifting her head to watch it swerve, showing off the familiar X symbol of the Human rebellion.

A few Troopers had opened fire, their mag fire bouncing off the tough armor off the transport as it barely laid a dent. The other ADVENT VTOL attempted to take off from the ground before a rocket struck it's midsection, knocking the vehicle out of the air as it crashed onto the ground.

Mirna watched as the dropship opened up, the ADVENT troopers diverting their focus. She would have watched more were it not for the dangerous beam of plasma nearly striking her face and obliterating the rest of her cover.

She saw Aadya, a furious expression on the Viper's face as she slowly slithered forward.

The smaller Viper grasped onto her weapon before moving towards the grass, Aadya firing another shot as the beam narrowly missed her.

 **Skyranger**

"Go! Go! Go!" Eliza yelled as everybody descended from the rappel lines.

" _ **It was like lightning!**_ "

Dimitri was the first on the ground, followed by Amir as the Russian fire. The psi-operative on the other hand, used his amplifier to create a protective dome for the rest of the team.

" _ **Everybody was frightening!**_ "

Madison took out a cross from behind his armor and kissed it, running up to the rappel and dropping down. Robert slithered after him, the black Viper putting his weapon on his back before wrapping his coils around the rope, allowing him to gently let gravity do the work.

" _ **And the music was soothing!**_ "

Finally, Eliza landed, brandishing her weapon before giving the signal.

" _ **And they all started grooving!**_ "

They fired as one, dropping the first line of covering Troopers as Mag fire filled the air. The rest of ADVENT had fallen back, deeper into the plains as Xcom pursued.

" _ **And the man in the back said everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz! And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you it'll turn into a ballroom bli-**_ "

Robert disconnected his earphones, focusing his reptilian gaze on a few flanking Troopers as they attempted to hide in the long grass. He simply lowered his gauss rifle, tapping Dimitri on the shoulder as the Russian noticed, turning his cannon to fire.

The grass was utterly destroyed, as were the Troopers that attempted to hide within it.

"Good work!" Eliza yelled out, "Robert, vanguard our flanks! We'll spearhead the front."

Robert nodded as the Viper went into the tall grass to keep overwatch.

 **Prairie**

Mirna ducked, narrowly avoiding another shot from Aadya. The small Viper slithering away as she attempted to escape. She was about to reach the long grass before Aadya shot again, cleaving the top of the foliage.

" _There is_ n _owhere left to go Mirna._ " Aadya said before raising her beam rifle, " _This is the end._ "

The smaller Viper paused before turning around.

" _Then do it. Put me down. Just like what that officer did._ "

Her brethren hissed, " _Do not speak of that._ "

" _How can I not!? After all that has happened?!_ " Mirna continued, " _That's what we are to them. Tools. Weapons. Easily disposable in the eyes of the Elders._ " She then opened her arms, dropping her weapon. " _So shoot me. I would rather be killed by a sister then be tossed away when I'm broken._ "

Aadya seemed to hesitate, the grip on her gun shaking. It seemed like an eternity before the loyalist lowered her weapon, hanging her hood down.

" _I know..._ " She looked up, " _I've been on so many missions Mirna. Too many. Missions that have kept me awake in my pod at night._ " She hissed a sigh, " _May the Elders have mercy on my soul_ _._ " She turned her head, " _Go, I'll hold the insurgents off._ "

" _Aadya..._ " Mirna said, now having a change of heart for her former comrade. " _I'm not going to leave you anymore._ "

" _You must or you will die._ " Aadya stated.

Mirna paused, " _Maybe neither of us have to._ "

And then she raised her hands, yelling out using one of the Human languages.

"Don't shoot! We surrender!"

Aadya immediately grabbed her hand, her face seething. " _What are you doing!?_ "

" _I'm saving us both._ " Mirna simply said before turning again, "We're over here! Don't shoot us!"

" _Mirna you can't! The insurgent's, they'll-!_ "

And then a figure came into view, alongside three others as they climbed up from behind the rocks, pointing mag weapons at the two Vipers. A Human, weilding a mag cannon came up to the two of them as he spoke up in an accented voice.

"Freeze! Which one of you is defector?!"

Mirna blinked in surprise. How did they know that ADVENT had a defector? Did it really only take them 5 hours to figure that out?

She was about to respond before she noticed Aadya's stance, her tail raised from the back as she silently hissed. The tell tale sign of a Viper about to strike.

"Aadya no!" Mirna yelled as her brethren's tongue shot out, grabbing the nearby Human by the neck before coiling around him, holding a beam rifle to his head.

The three other insurgents moved forward, the dark skinned female of the squad looking completely enraged as her teeth were gritted, her shard gun pointing at Aadya.

"Let him go you bitch!"

Aadya bared her fangs at the Human, pressing the gun on the Insurgent's head.

" _For my kin._ "

Time seemed to slow down as Mirna watched her brethren squeeze the trigger.

And then a large shape came from behind the tall grass, grabbing the top of Aadya's beam rifle before turning it, the weapon firing to the sky. The veteran hissed in surprised as she felt cold hands throw her down on the ground, the Human slipping away from her coils. She attempted to thrash violently against the unknown assailant before she felt the strangely cold coils of another Viper begin to hold her steady, a mag pistol pressed against her hood.

Mirna's eyes widened, as did Aadya's as the veteran tilted her eyes upward.

Another Viper, scales as black as midnight and eyes as blue as the deep sea.

It then spoke to the Human that had escaped Aadya's coils.

"You okay Dimitri?"

She immediately knew... Just by the tone and the look alone...

This Viper was a male.

Mirna had remembered when she was taught the way of the Elders, how the males of her species had died out because for their blasphemy against the Elders. Yet here was one, right in front of her. She could tell Aadya must have been thinking the same thing, the veteran mumbling a gasp.

Dimtri nodded, "Da. No thanks to you comrade."

The male turned to her, noticing the shock on her face.

"... Is she okay?" He asked.

And then everything caught up to her. The fighting, the escape, and finally the impossible as the info overloaded her brain, forcing her eyes to roll up into her head as Mirna slumped down, fainting on the spot.

There was a long pause before Madison came up to the defector, feeling the alien's pulse.

"Don't worry, she's just out cold." He then turned his head, "What do we do with the other one. She sure as hell isn't a defector."

Eliza walked forward, narrowing her eyes down at the downed Viper. Robert watched the squad leaders expression before looking down at the Viper named Aadya, her bright orange eyes still looking up at him as her jaw was shut against the ground.

The Ranger turned around, putting a hand to her ear.

"Command. We've found the defector, she's unconscious but other then that she's fine." She then looked back at Aadya, "And... We got a prisoner too. Another Viper. She tried to take one of my men hostage."

There was a long pause before Bradford spoke up, " **Copy that. Extract both subjects back to base.** "

Eliza nodded before turning her head, looking down at Aadya, the Viper now turning her gaze back to the Ranger as Amir came up next to her.

"How will we keep her in check?"

The Ranger paused before turning her head to Dimitri. "Can I borrow your harness soldier?"

Dimitri nodded, taking off the harness for one of his bandoliers before handing it to Eliza. The Ranger immediately began to unclip certain segments before looping and reassembling it. By the time she was finished, it looked like a dog muzzle.

"Hold her still Robert."

The black Viper nodded as Aadya's eyes widened, the female immediately thrashing against his coils as she attempted to say something.

"N-No!" She mumbled in panic.

He strengthened his hold, a conflicted feeling developing within his gut as he held the pistol. The Viper would have killed Dimitri seconds ago and now she was giving him the most vulnerable and confused look he had ever seen. It didn't help that he could feel her heart beating beneath his scales, almost like a scared animal.

However her thrashing continued and it was getting increasingly difficult to hold her still as Eliza attempted to put on the muzzle.

Robert looked up, holstering his pistol and placing both hands on her hood.

"Eliza. Let me do it."

The Ranger paused before nodding, handing the harness to the male Viper. Robert looked back down at her as he took a hand from her hood, leaving one hand to keep her against the ground. He then leaned down, pressing his chest against her back softly, using his free hand to gently hold onto her shoulder. That seemed to make her freeze up, a look of even more confusion beginning to grow on her face as the struggle died within her.

And then, fast as lightning, Robert secured the harness on her maw as she hissed in surprise, her eyes showing betrayal as she looked up at him.

"There. That _sss_ hould it." Robert said as he looked at the Texan, "Hey Madison, you have any cable ti-"

He noticed everybody was staring at him.

"What?"

They averted their gaze as Madison coughed, "Ah, yeah. Right. Here ya go."

The male Viper took it, putting both of Aadya's hands together and cuffing them. He then raised her up, taking out his pistol again and pushing it against her back.

"Prisoner secured." Robert announced.

Eliza nodded, turning her head to Dimitri and Madison. "You two. Extract the defector."

They both nodded, holding the small Viper up like a log as Firebrand landed, opening up a ramp seeing as how it would be hard to rappel backup.

Robert pushed the pistol against Aadya's back, the Viper looking back at him as they both slithered up the ramp.

He had expected a look of hatred or confusion.

But he was instead caught off guard as her eyes showed a distinct longing.

The male Viper blinked before shaking his head, gesturing her to look forward as she hissed from behind her makeshift muzzle.

Robert didn't know what was going to happen when they arrived back at the Avenger, but he had a gut feeling that things were about to get a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
